Armações do Olimpo
by Plii-Chan
Summary: O que aconteceria se o pior deus do Olimpo viesse tirar umas ferias na terra? E se os seus sobrinhos fossem obrigados a vir pra ca caçalo? e se eles se apaixonarem por meros humanos? InuXKag, SanXMir, SesshyXRin
1. Envia eles mesmo

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**Armações Do Olimpo**

**-**

**Capítulo 1 – Envia eles mesmo...**

**-**

Naquela manhã de inverno, os deuses do Olimpo estavam todos em euforia. Parece que o Irmão de Zeus, Hades, havia abandonado seu posto no reino dos mortos para simplesmente tirar umas "férias" no reino dos vivos (na terra minha gente xD) e já não era a primeira vez que fazia isso. Zeus então, já cansado das fugas cada vez mais comuns do irmão, estava preocupado em deixá-lo sozinho na Terra, chamou então todas as suas esposas para uma reunião e assim decidir quem de seus filhos ia procurar o "tio" e trazê-lo de volta. Mandou Nereu, o velho Deus marinho a procura de suas quatro esposas e que com a ajuda das ninfas, não foram difíceis de se encontrar.

Estavam então ali sentadas em uma das enormes e majestosas mesas do supremo Deus do Olimpo, Maia, Leto, Hera e Dione.

- As chamei aqui minhas deusas, para podermos decidir enfim quem irá em busca de meu irmão Hades na terra. Sabemos que ele está com a aparência humana e será uma longa busca para identificá-lo em meio a tantos humanos. Devemos então escolher sabiamente quem irá em tão difícil tarefa. É claro que os escolhidos iram ter aparência humana e terão de se acostumar com os costumes dos humanos, então esta claro que não se pode mandar um qualquer á tal missão. Decidi que enviarei um Deus e não um Titã nessa missão por meio dos mesmos argumentos.

-Pois eu acho que deves mandar nosso filho Hermes – pronuncia Maia – ele esperto e muito habilidoso, além de ser muito fiel a você.

-E é por ser tamanhamente fiel a mim que preciso de sua ajuda no Olimpo. Não devo mandar Hermes - responde sabiamente Zeus.

-Pois então envie Afrodite – responde convencida Dione – ela é tão bonita quanto eu e pode enfeitiçar qualquer homem.

- Se eu enviar Afrodite Dione, ela irá chamar facilmente a atenção de todos e Hades não demorará a reconhecê-la – mais uma vez a sensatez de Zeus pairava no ar.

-Envie então Apolo e Ártemis. Sabe que os dois são fortes e muito inteligentes, além de eu ter certeza que facilmente poderão se adaptar á Terra. Sendo eles deuses da caça e da guerra, serem donos de uma beleza inconfundível e astúcia admirável, tenho certeza que irão reconhecer Hades em meio aos humanos – Era tudo que tinha a dizer Leto, e foi o suficiente para convencer Zeus.

- Tem razão Leto, pois então serão os gêmeos Apolo e Ártemis que enviarei a Terra.

-Mas eles dois ainda são muito novos Zeus – dizia enciumada Dione "como ele pode enfiá-los em vez de Afrodite?" Pensava ela - não tem muita experiência e nem conhecem direito os poderes que tem.

-Dione tem razão, por isso devemos mandar alguém para vigiá-los, aconselho que envie Ares, ele é sensato e pode muito bem ajudar os dois a cumprir a missão – diz Hera.

-Eu concordo. Então está decidido, Apolo, Ártemis e Ares iram a terra buscar Hades - e essas foram as ultimas palavras de Zeus naquela reunião. As esposas então saem e Leto e Hera buscam dos seus filhos para contar-lhes a decisão de seu pai.

X

Na manhã seguinte estavam Apolo, Ártemis, Ares, Hera, Leto e Zeus no salão principal do Olimpo. Zeus explicava a missão aos seus filhos e suas mães os aconselhavam sobre os costumes humanos e a Terra. A eles já havia sido preparados corpos e vidas completas. Eles iriam a Terra com a idade que tinham agora, eram os três muito jovens, eles freqüentariam a escola, conheceriam pessoas e com elas teriam de conviver. Morariam os três em um apartamento e seriam irmãos também na Terra.

Apolo recebe o nome de Inuyasha e um corpo composto por longos e brancos cabelos, olhos de cor âmbar e corpo escultural, como qualquer outro Deus, tinha uma beleza admirável na forma de Deus e não podia ser diferente em sua forma humana. Media 1,80 e tinha 17 anos.

Ártemis recebe o nome de Sango e longas madeixas castanhas escuro, olhos também castanhos e um corpo escultural, assim como o irmão era muito bela. Media 1,69 e também tinha 17 anos.

Ares recebeu o nome de Sesshoumaru, tinham cabelos brancos e mais cumpridos que os de Apolo, olhos muito claros e corpo escultural. Media 1,87 e tinha 20 anos.

A personalidade de cada um seria mantida e agora eles tinham o sobrenome Taicho.

- Não se esqueçam que por lá não são mais Apolo, Ártemis e Ares. Não terão a mesma importância e nem poderão usar seus poderes. Serão humanos comuns e nada mais. Estaremos de olho em vocês, boa sorte meus filhos – Aconselha Zeus.

-Olha, cuidado por lá, vocês ainda são muito bobinhos! Boa sorte e sentirei a falta d vocês – Leto se despede dos filhos Apolo e Ártemis.

-Cuide bem dos outros Ares e por favor pare com essa rivalidade que tem com Apolo. Agora vão precisar estar unidos mais do que nunca! Adeus – Repreende Hera ao filho Ares.

-Não se preocupe mãe – ele responde frio – não pretendo ficar muito tempo por lá.

Os três então partem rumo a Terra, após se despedir dos amigos e revisar de novo tudo que tinham de decorar sobre sua existência na Terra.

X

- Pois bem, parece que é aqui que nos moramos – diz friamente Ares, ou devo dizer Sesshoumaru.

-Pelo menos o lugar é bonito, já é alguma coisa – Diz Sango entrando no apartamento – vejamos, temos roupa, comida, mobília...Parece que papai pensou em tudo.

-Keh! Não fez mais que a obrigação, afinal ele nós mandou a força pra cá não foi? Tinha mais é que nos dar tudo que precisamos, vou demorar a me acostumar com esse corpo aqui - Diz Inuyasha se olhando no espelho que havia na sala.

-Pare com isso Apolo! Devemos sempre seguir as ordens que nos passam, esse é nossa obrigação! E a confiança que colocaram na gente para missão tão importante deve ser recompensada – dizia Sango se sentando no sofá – Também não queria vir, mas como devo seguir sempre as ordens a mim submetidas, eu estou aqui, e estou pronta para tornar isso uma experiência agradável, vê se não estraga tudo como sempre!

-Keh! Eu me lixando, não me importa o que ele quer ou deixa de querer, eu tava é muito bem lá em cima – reclama Inuyasha.

-Chega vocês dois, e se acostumem logo e parem de reclamar. Esse lugar não é tão ruim assim... – Sesshoumaru parecia estar se recordando de algo – eu passei por ótimas coisas por aqui quando vim com a idade de vocês. Acho ótimo estar de volta. Ah e vêem se não fiquem se chamando de Apolo e Ártemis por ai. Aqui é o Japão e não o Olimpo. Não se esqueçam disso.

-Keh! Pode deixar que eu não sou retardado, eu já ouvi rtudo isso lá em cima – Diz Inuyasha em tom nervoso.

-Já sabemos Ares, digo Sesshoumaru. Esqueça um pouco o Inuyasha ele é assim mesmo, um tremendo de um grosso! – diz Sango.

-Grosso nada sua garota mimada!

- Já disse para vocês pararem com isso! – Diz impaciente Sesshoumaru – to vendo que isso aqui vai ser impossível.

-Eu não tenho culpa se me mandaram pra cá com a pessoa que eu menos suporto nesse mundo e esse é você se ainda não percebeu – diz Inuyasha nervoso olhando fixamente para Sesshoumaru e esse apenas o olhava desinteressado – As brigas com a minha irmã são normais, vai ter que se acostumar.

-Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru, a gente briga, mas não é por mal...Na verdade a gente se da muito bem – responde serena com um sorriso sincero no rosto Sango, ação repentina que fez Sesshoumaru corar levemente, coisa que não deixou os outros notarem.

- Esta bem, isso não me importa – Diz Sesshoumaru indo em direção ao seu quarto – se preparem que amanhã vocês terão de ir ao colégio. Eu então irei procurar um emprego e quem sabe ate fazer faculdade, só por diversão.

-E ele chama isso de diversão? É mesmo um louco - diz emburrado Inuyasha, fazendo Sango rir.

Fim do capítulo.

**Primeiro capítulo yey! gente essa éminha segunda fic e veio de um luz que deu em mim após ler um mangá novo xD **

**Pois bem, eu espero que não esteja muito pequeno o primeiro capitulo, mas eu prometo qu ese vocês gostarem logo logo vem o 2 xD**

**então eu vou pedir por favor deixem reviews!!! e tambem algums palpites para a cntinuação **

**é que sem review eu não sei se vocês tão gostando ou não e meio que perco a vontade de continuar... então reviws meu povo!!**

**Haha só sei que pra poder escrever eu fiz uma pesquisa detalhada sobre os deuses gregos... e com a ajuda de uns amigos escolhi qual seriam os deuses perfeitos pra Sango, pro Inu e pro Sesshy -**

**Brigada pra todo mundo que me ajudou!!!!! amo voces!!**

**T agora já chega neh xD já me empolgei aqui falando com voce**

**Bejaum!!!!!!**

**;D**


	2. Os deuses vão a escola!

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 2 - Os deuses vão a escola**

**-**

**-**

Amanhecia em Tóquio, a luz invadia o quarto de uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos através das frestas da janela. A luz incomodava um pouco a visão da garota a fazendo acordar delicadamen...

- Levanta logo sua folgada! - Gritava Inuyasha batendo com tudo a porta do quarto fazendo Sango levantar num salto - Já dormiu demais bela adormecida do Olimpo, se não levantar depressa vamos nos atrasar para a tal estala...não não...Sacola...pera que eu lembro o nome...

- Escola Apolo escola... – dizia Sango sem emoção esfregando os olhos e caminhando ate o banheiro no corredor – Como pretende se adaptar se nem os nomes você consegue decorar?  
- Keh! Não enche da tudo na mesma. Agora vê se vai logo e não fica se embonecando por muito tempo – ele diz impaciente indo para a cozinha tomar seu café. Se junta a Sesshoumaru que estava tomando uma xícara de café sentado a mesa lendo um jornal – o que adianta você ler jornal se você não tem nada a ver com esse povo da Terra?

- Por isso mesmo, não sei nada do que está acontecendo, se eu quero mesmo ver um humano comum, ou pelo menos parecer tenho que conhecer e estar por dentro dos assuntos mais atuais. Sabia que eles têm uma espécie de aparelho para coçar as costas? – Diz secamente Sesshoumaru.

- Um isso bem que seria útil, as vezes coça uns lugares inalcançáveis – Diz Inuyasha se espreguiçando na cadeia. Ficaram ali mais um tempo calados, tomando cada um sua refeição matinal – A Ártemis ta demorando demais... – ele diz cansado se levantando e indo ate o banheiro – Com certeza vamos chegar tarde.

Ele então chega no banheiro e como já esperava, encontra a porta fechada. Ele bate incansavelmente na porta aos gritos de "Ártemis anda logo!" e recebendo alguns "Espera ai".

- Ai Ártemis o que eu disse sobre ficar se embonecando... – ele diz cansado, não agüentava mais a irmã e suas demoras na hora de sair – Sua vaidade de irrita. Você é uma deusa, não precisa se arrumar, você é bonita por natureza! Graças a Zeus você não precisa escolher a roupa, ainda bem que temos de usar uniforme.

- Mas como você é implicante Apolo! – ela diz saindo do banheiro e indo para a cozinha, seguida por Inuyasha – Já estou pronta ok? – ela chega a mesa e fixa seu olhar em Sesshoumaru, o suposto "irmão" estava muito bem arrumado, e bonito, naquela manhã. Vestia um lindo terno bem passado preto, que caia perfeitamente bem no escultural corpo do jovem – Como você está bonito Ares – ela diz sorrindo se sentando sem deixar de olhá-lo.

- Obrigado – Ele responde friamente, levemente corado "Porque é que ela tem sempre que fazer esses comentários, e ainda com esse sorriso angelical no rosto?".

- nem pense em se sentar irmãzinha, estamos atrasados! E por sua causa! Levanta logo e vamos para a escola – diz Inuyasha impaciente a puxando, quase a fazendo cair da cadeira.

Delicado como sempre – ela suspira se soltando do irmão, levantando da cadeira e pegando um croissant de cima da mesa – Nos vemos mais tarde Ares, tenha um bom dia – ela continua com o sorriso gentil e então sai correndo junto de Inuyasha.

"Ai esses dois, vai ser longa a minha estadia por aqui... e eu espero que a Ártemis pare logo com esses olhares e sorrisos dela, e eu acreditava que Afrodite era a única beldade do Olimpo...como sou tolo e cego...mas para de pensar isso Ares, ela aqui é sua irmã! Irmã! Suas chances com ela ficaram lá no Olimpo... espero conseguir logo um emprego pra sustentar esses dois ai" – pensava Sesshoumaru antes de sair de casa também, em busca de um emprego.

X

- Eu disse que íamos nos atrasar! Veja, já estão todos em aula! – Dizia irritado Inuyasha enquanto puxava Sango pelo braço em busca de uma tal sala 64B, a sala dos terceiros anos.

-Se acalma Inuzinho, somos novos se lembra? Podemos dizer que não conhecíamos o horário e também nos perdemos no caminho! – dizia tranqüila Sango, se divertindo com a raiva do irmão.

- Mas que raios de apelido é esse???!!! – ele brava nervoso – e você, como pode sempre ter saída pra tudo?

- Simples, eu sou a deusa da caça, enganar esta no meu sangue. E também vai dizer que você não gostou do apelido? – ela diz entre risos.

-Ora sua...- ele foi interrompido por Sango.

-Veja, lá esta a sala! – diz animadamente Sango apontando para uma das ultimas salas daquele corredor.

- Já que você é tão esperta, você entra e da a desculpa, afinal também só atrasamos por sua causa e nada mais.

- Mas você não cansa de me encher não? – ela pergunta serena enquanto bate na porta da sala. Uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 50 anos vai até a porta curiosa, tinha cabelos brancos como neve, e um tamanho considerável, ao ver os jovens já logo percebe o que acontecia.

- Senhores Taicho? – ela pergunta gentilmente.

-Isso mesmo – responde sorridente Sango – sou Sango e este é meu irmão Inuyasha, perdoe o atraso, mas nos perdemos.

- Esta tudo bem minha jovem, entrem que vou apresentá-los – eles entram na sala se posicionando um ao lado do outro observando a sala embalada pelas conversas paralelas. A Senhora pigarreia chamando a atenção geral da sala, que se mantem em silêncio.

- Estes são Sango – esta permanece com um olhar petulante a observar os companheiros astutamente, como se os estudasse profundamente e após sua avaliação pairou uma expressão de superioridade em seu rosto – e Inuyasha Taicho – ele apenas ignorava a presença dos outros na sala, e observava a irmã fazer sua rápida avaliação – eles serão nossos novos companheiros, foram transferidos e agora vão se unir a turma, por favor dêem as boas vindas a eles – a sala solta palmas desalinhadas, "Barulhentos" pensa Inuyasha – Sou sua professora, me chamem de Kaede, por favor sentem para que eu prossiga minha aula.

Eles então caminhavam para o fundo da sala onde haviam carteiras vagas, e ao passar pelos colegas deixavam comentários discretos entre eles e eram seguidos por olhares curiosos.

- Ei Miroku! – um garoto de longos cabelos muito pretos presos em uma longa trança chamava a atenção de um lindo garoto de olhos azuis profundos e cabelos no ombro pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo – Vi aquela garota nova com aquele olhar petulante? Nossa mais que garota hein, adoro essas garotas lidas de gênio difícil – ele dizia em um largo sorriso observando, ou melhor dizendo, secando a garota de sentar ao lado do irmão.

-Ela é mesmo muito lida – ele responde a olhando de canto de olho.

-Mas ao sei se os dois perceberam, mas com certeza não é pro bico de vocês, porque ela se envolveria com canalhas como vocês dois – comenta desinteressada uma garota de longas madeixas negras e olhos castanhos dona de um corpo majestoso.

-Não duvide do meu poder de sedução Kagome – diz Miroku com um olhar pervertido para Sango, que ao fundo conversava com o irmão.

-Não duvido do seu poder de sedução caro amigo, duvido é que ela ao menos perceba sua existência – ela diz provocando risos de deboche em Bankotsu (pra quem não percebeu, ele era o outro rapaz) e uma expressão de desgosto em Miroku – não digo por mal Miroku mas ela não tem jeito de ser como suas "garotas", ela tem um jeito petulante e posso ate dizer meio arrogante, não viu como ela nos olhou como se fossemos um monte de marginais? Não gostei dessa garota e vocês dois, devem desistir logo dela.

- Se você diz – responde deitando na carteira Bankotsu.

Mais atrás o assunto era outro entre dois irmãos.

-Todos esses humanos parecem um monte de macacos desenvolvidos que tentam sobreviver em uma floresta de loucos – Dizia Inuyasha extremamente entediado – veja como aqueles dois ali olham pra você – ele aponta para Miroku e Bankotsu – e não são só eles, os outros moleques também não pararam de te olhar de cima abaixo desde que chegamos.

- Não pode dizer nada, ou não notou como essas garotas não param de te olhar? você fez um tremendo sucesso hein maninho – ela dizia sorridente.

-Keh! São todas umas sem graça, todas inúteis que não podem ver um garoto bonito que vem logo abanando o rabinho.

- Ai Inuyasha...Mas saiba que terá de se contentar com elas enquanto estivermos aqui – Sango dizia entre singelos risos.

- E quem foi que disse que eu preciso de mulher hein? Lá no Olimpo eu sempre fiz grande sucesso, pois não pode negar que eu sou o mais belo dentre todo – ele diz convencido.

-Não nego sua beleza meu irmão – ela confirma com a cabeça - porem duvido que suas necessidades como homem não o chamem durante o tempo que ficaremos por aqui, e não será pouco.

- Com essas macacas? Pode apostar que com mulheres como elas vou ate esquecer que sou homem – a irmã o olha extremamente surpresa – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – ele encobre rapidamente em sua defesa - Eu sou muito macho Sango! Só digo que elas não me atraem em nada.

-Duvido muito – diz Sango ao ver o irmão fitar a garota morena que estava sentada um pouco mais a frente.

-Deixa de bancar a esperta vai, você não me conhece tão bem assim. Keh! – ele diz emburrando.

Sango apenas manteve um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Ela então observa novamente aqueles que a cercavam "O que será de mim por aqui? Essas pessoas todas poderão se tornar minhas aliadas? Esses meros...humanos?".

X

-Já chegou Ares? – diz Sango ao entrar na sala e ver Sesshoumaru atirado no sofá da sala. Ela acabara de sair do banho, vestia um vestido um pouco acima dos joelhos vermelho com alças e seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados.

-Sim, acabo de chegar – ele apenas levanta o olhar e a acompanha ate que ela se sente ao seu lado – Onde esta Apolo?

-Não tenho certeza – ela responde sinceramente – acho que ele foi achar algum lugar com energia astral suficiente para poder entrar em contato com o papai e contar como vão as coisas – ela diz cansada apoiando a cabeça pesadamente no encosto do sofá.

-Como foi no colégio? – pergunta friamente Sesshoumaru, por mais obrigação do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Na visão de Apolo são todos um bando de macacos, não concordo com ele devo acrescentar, eles apenas são tipicamente...Exóticos – ela responde com ênfase na ultima palavra.

-Os humanos não são tão ruis como vocês pensam, eles na verdade se parecem muito com nós, os Deus, apenas não tem poderes incríveis e vida eterna.

- Não penso mal dos humanos, pelo contrário. Eles me parecem cada vez mais interessantes e quem sabe, intrigantes... Eu acho que vai ser muito bom me envolver com eles, conhecê-los e quem sabe ate aprender com eles – Diz Sango.

-Você está certa Ártemis, eles tem muito mais a nos oferecer do que jamais possamos imaginar. Você é mesmo muito esperta – ele a elogia tão friamente que nem parece elogio.

-Agradeço mas essa esperteza também pode me trazer alguns problemas quem sabe – ela conclui calmamente – mas sabe Ares, tenho certeza que vou curtir muito essas "férias" na Terra, só não pretendo me aproximar demais dos humanos. Apego-me muito fácil às coisas e me aproximar deles apenas me traria dor de cabeça.

-Então te aconselho a somente se aproximar daqueles que realmente valerem a pena, e também aconselho você a ser menos petulante, esse seu espírito de superioridade não vai te ajudar muito com os humanos.

-Ah sim muito obrigada – só então a fixa caiu pra Sango! – Ares, porque esta sendo tão gentil? – ela pergunta curiosa.

- não estou sendo gentil, apenas fazendo minha obrigação que é cuidar de vocês. Agora vê se acha o Apolo, eu vou tomar um banho – ele se levanta indo ate o quarto. "Diga o que disser Ares, sei que por trás dessa sua camada espessa de gelo, existe sim um coração" – ela pensa enquanto sai do apartamento a procura de Inuyasha.

X

- Keh! E eu ainda levei bronca do velho – dizia emburrado Inuyasha, que estava sentado no chão ao lado da lareira – disse que eu tenho que me envolver com os humanos e não chamá-los simplesmente de macacos desenvolvidos.

-E você queria o que? Ele nos mandou não apenas para encontrar o tio mas também para nos acostumarmos com os humanos, afinal é a eles que vamos proteger quando formos mais poderosos – Diz Sango, que estava sentada na mesa da cozinha tomando um copo de leite (olha eu não expliquei mas o ape deles é bem espaçoso mas não tem paredes que dividem ambientes na sala, então da mesa da pra ver livremente a sala).

- Isso mesmo. Vê se não reclama e amanha tente ser mais sociável com seus colegas – diz Sesshoumaru ligando a Tv.

- mas o que é isso ai? – pergunta curioso Inuyasha – O que essas pessoas fazem ai dentro dessa caixa?

- Você é mesmo um alienado não é Apolo, isso ai é uma Tv, é a diversão dos Humanos – responde Sango se juntando a eles em frente à Tv, naquele momento passava uma novela. Ali ficaram até o sono chegar. Sango foi a primeira a se deitar, disse que se ficasse acordada ate tarde criaria rugas (oO), depois foi Sesshoumaru dizendo que tinha que descasar para o emprego o dia seguinte. Mas Inuyasha ali ficou ate o fim vidrado a emocionante trama da novela.

Sesshoumaru ao seu levantar a noite para ir fechar a porta (sim eles haviam esquecido a porta aberta xD) vê Inuyasha ainda ali sentado vendo a novela.

-Você é mesmo um grande baka, patético...

-Ora vê se cala essa boca seu arrogante, não sabe como essa menina tem sofrido! – dizia Inuyasha sem tirar os olhos da Tv.

-Vejam só, o Grande Apolo sentado pateticamente quase chorando por causa de um anovela? O que diriam suas inúmeras fãs de o vissem assim? – Zomba Sesshoumaru.

-Não estou chorando – ele responde seco.

- Que seja – Sesshoumaru vai ate a Tv e a desliga – Anda vai dormir que você tem colégio amanha bem cedo, não se atrase novamente.

- Com a Ártemis por perto, o dia que não atrasar será milagre – ele se levanta indo para o quarto.

.Fim do capítulo.

**Yo!!!!**

**E ai povo como vão vocês?**

**Nossa quando eu começei a escrever essa fic eu me empolguei e escrevi o cap.2 no mesmo dia q o 1...so nao postei porque sei la xD**

**Mas ele está aqui!!! huhuhu espero que gostem!**

**Nossa eu fiquei tao feliz em saber que voces gostaram da minha idéia sobre Deuses D**

**Obrigada pelas Reviews e por favor...eu quero mais X manda! manda xD**

**Respostas:**

Juliana Assis : Que bom que você gostou Juh!! (posso chamar voce assim?), então eu sei que ficou pequeno..mas com o tempo esses vão crescendo xD. O que você achou desse?

Elizabeth Malfoy II: Nhaa que bom que você gostou continua acompanhando tah?

Kagome Hi: Nossa você fez uma pessoa muito feliz (euzinha aqui xD)! Fiquei mto feliz de saber que voce amou!! eu demorei um tempao pra decidir o tema, que bom que ele ficou toa interressante pra fazer voce abrir o livro de historia D aiai fiquei mto feliz Brigada!

Carol Freitas: Eeee! Ainda bem que você gostou carol

Olha o Sesshy não vai ficar com a Sango não X Ela é todinha do Miroku-kun!!! Acontece que a Sango, sendo a deusa Artemis alem de Deusa da caça tambem é a deusa da feminilidade, então tem que ser linda e chamar a atenção, mas pro Sesshy ela é só um a garota linda D mas..eu não sei se a Rin vai aparecer ou não...depende do caminho que a fic tomar! continue acompanhando!

Natsumi Omura: Sim sim, a minha fc não vai se prender ao anime nao, só aos personagens! eles vão ser como o anime e se envolver com quem se envolvem, mas de uma forma diferente D Continue acompanhando e que bom que gostou

**Bejaum pessoas queridas!!**

**Não esqueçam da reviews!!!!!**

**ate o proximo capítulo!!**


	3. Aproximação “Forçada” ?

**"-" -Fala dos personagens **

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos e as vezes falas ants já ditas ;D**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 3 – Aproximação "Forçada" (?).**

- Quando chegamos a esse ponto do problema devemos utilizar então algo já muito usado por vocês ate aqui, o teorema de Pitágoras, que pra quem não se lembra é a soma dos quadrados dos catetos que é igual à hipotenusa... – Era uma manhã decididamente chata. O dia estava escuro devido a chuva, que já teimava a cair todos os dias desde o último domingo. Dias cinzentos como aquele costumavam irritar profundamente um jovem de cabelos brancos e olhos âmbar, que já não agüentava a tão longa aula de física que estava sendo obrigado a prestar sua diviníssima atenção.

- E pra que é que eu vou usar isso Sango... Que coisa inútil..Lá no Olimp... – Ele é brutalmente impedido de continuar, pois a mão de Sango já estava prensando fortemente sua boca, o impedindo de prosseguir. Esta, que também já não mais mantinha sua atenção a professora e sim as gotas de chuva que caiam do lado de fora da janela, ao perceber que o irmão ia dizer bobagens, bruscamente se levantou da carteira levando as duas mãos a boca desse o impedindo de continuar o que dizia.

- Senhorita Taicho, algum problema? – pergunta a professora com a sobrancelha arqueada apenas observando a cena patética a sua frente.

-Está tudo sobre controle agora senhora Kaede, ele apenas estava dizendo palavras avoadas que não me permitiam prender minha atenção totalmente no que a senhora dizia – Responde Sango calmamente voltando a se sentar seguida pelos olhares curiosos dos companheiros de classe.

- Se é assim tudo bem, apenas seja mais discreta da próxima vez – Ela diz ainda desconfiada.

- Não se preocupe senhora, tenho certeza que não será mais necessário eu calar meu irmão, creio que este já entendeu o recado – ela diz olhando o irmão com olhar de reprovação – continue, por favor – ela completa, e a professora volta a explicação antes interrompida puxando consigo a atenção da turma.

- Como você é barraqueira Sango, não precisava desse escândalo todo não – diz Inuyasha apenas para provocá-la enquanto se espreguiça folgadamente na carteira.

- Não tenho culpa se você não controla sua boca grande, assim vai nos colocar em problemas, já esqueceu o porque de termos vindo? Temos de fazer tudo certinho e provar que somos capazes de receber qualquer responsabilidade a nós concedida – ela responde calmamente enquanto desenha pequenas nuvens no canto da folha que se encontrava em cima de sua mesa.

Sentada em frente a Sango estava uma garota de longas madeixas negras e olhos castanhos,conhecida por Kagome. Ela estava atenta a todas as palavras ditas pelos companheiros de classe e já confessava estar bastante confusa. Aqueles dois a intrigavam, desde o início.

**.FlashBack.**

_Kagome, Bankotsu e Miroku estavam sentados em frente a escola, esperando pelo ônibus que os levaria de volta a suas casas._

_- Eu realmente achei a novata que entrou na nossa sala muita linda, e diga você o que disser Kagome, se ela der chance eu com toda certeza parto pro ataque – dizia empolgado Bankotsu._

_- Duvido que ela ao menos olhe pra você kotsu-kun. Ela me parece daquelas que deixou o namorado longe e despreza qualquer um que se aproxime dela – dizia Kagome sem emoção, ela realmente não havia gostado da nova garota._

_- Acho que não – diz ele se levantando – esse é meu ônibus, nos vemos amanhã._

_- Você concorda com ele Miroku? – ela pergunta quando o ônibus de Bankotsu já não se avistava mais. O garoto de olhos azuis profundos que ate agora fitava pensativo o chão a seus pés, levanta o olhar para a amiga a seu lado._

_- Não sei. Tenho certeza que ela não é uma garota qualquer, assim fácil como pensa o Bankotsu. Acho que ela tem é atitude, e possui um "Q" de mistério e despreza no olhar. Achou que foi isso que chamou minha atenção nela, deixando de lado é claro sua beleza claramente perceptível – Diz Miroku calmamente, em um tom desanimado._

_-Nossa o senhor conquistador barato que só olha a beleza das pessoas e usa todas as garotas que tem o azar de se apaixonar por você vendo a parte de dentro de uma pessoa deixando de lado a aparência? – pergunta exageradamente indignada Kagome ao amigo que a observa sem graça – Acho que vai chover! Não é possível! (detalhe que choveu a semana seguinte inteira, como eu já disse acima xD) ._

_-Muito engraçado Kagome, não sou tão mal quanto pareço...eu acho – ele diz com um sorriso bobo – esse é o tipo exato de garota que eu desisto de cara. As garotas que não são fáceis. Esse tipo de garota me dá muito trabalho, por isso não me interessam, deixo então pro Bankotsu gastar seu tempo, pois enquanto ele tenta uma, eu pego varias._

_-Ah esse sim é o Miroku que eu conheço! – ela diz dando um leve tapa nas costas do amigo._

_- Mas de verdade, eu gostaria de descobrir o que a faz assim tão misteriosa, desvendar seus mistérios e me aproximar dela, ela me intriga – ele diz pensativo._

_- Está curioso é? Então porque não tentamos descobrir o que essa garota e o irmão dela estão escondendo? – pergunta com um sorriso maroto._

_-Pretende espioná-los?_

_- Pretendo é descobrir o que eles escondem, não importa como – você está comigo? – ela pergunta e recebe uma afirmativa – Ótimo! Então a partir de amanhã, nos vamos desvendar os irmãos Taicho!_

**.Fim do FlashBack.**

Fracasso. Era isso que Kagome havia conseguido com seu plano. Fracasso. Todas as conversas por ela ouvidas apenas a confundiram mais. Mas não pensava em desistir. Não, desistir nunca. Ela então decide passar pra uma estratégia que talvez torna-se as coisas mais fáceis. Uma estratégia que ela realmente não queria seguir, mas viu como única solução. Aqueles dois e seus mistérios a estavam deixando maluca! Não tinha outra saída, ela teria que ser AMIGA deles, sim ela teria de se aproximar. Não queria, mas agora que tinha começado algo não podia parar no meio.

-Hora do plano B – ela diz um pouco mais alto do que desejava, sendo ouvida por um jovem de cabelos brancos que a olhou com desprezo. Essa apenas ignorou. Mas com alguma dificuldade. Acabara de perceber que era a primeira vez que o garoto notara sua presença ali, ou pelo menos a primeira vez que ele deixou ela perceber que ele sabia que ali estava ela, sentada a menos de um metro de distância. E isso a deixou feliz. "Mas porque eu to feliz com esse estúpido me olhando. E ele ainda me olha com todo esse desprezo e mesmo assim eu fico assim...sem graça. Pêra ai sem graça? Mas porque? Ele é apenas um estúpido metido a gostoso Kagome! Aiaiai porque é que então ele não para de olhar! Ai que ódio que esse garoto me da"

Era mesmo verdade. Inuyasha não parava de olhá-la, mesmo que com desprezo, ele olhava. E não parava. Achava interessante o jeito da garota enfrentar seu olhar, já não sabendo se ela estava vermelha de vergonha ou de raiva mesmo. Achava engraçado. Sim, muito engraçado. Aquela Humana era mesmo... tão..tão... meiga?!

-No que pensa tanto assim meu irmão? – pergunta Sango com um sorriso maroto. Já fazia um bom tempo que ela percebia os constantes olhares do irmão para a tal garota a sua frente. Era mesmo muito divertido ver ele a observar com tanta atenção e se perder em pensamentos de uma hora pra outra.

- Penso no que eu fiz de tão mal a Zeus pra ele me dar uma irmã como você – ele responde grosso, tentando esconder o constrangimento da irmã ter o percebido a olhar a morena ali sentada.

- Não devia tratar sua irmã assim, ela realmente não merece uma resposta dessas apenas por ter se preocupado com você – O rapaz moreno de olhos azul profundos, sentado em frente a Inuyasha havia finalmente saído do silêncio que manteve durante toda a aula. Olhava então para Inuyasha que o olhava com uma expressão mista de surpresa, frustração, confusão e lerdeza, afinal ainda não tinha achado boa resposta para retrucar ao intrometido.

Sango apenas deu um sorriso para Miroku, o que já valeu o dia para o rapaz, afinal nunca havia a visto sorrir. Ficou feliz em perceber que ela não era realmente feita de pedra e nem cercada de um murro intransponível. Mas essa não sorria de gratidão por ser defendida pelo colega de classe, isso na verdade a incomodou, a fez se sentir como uma garotinha incapaz de se defender sozinha. Não ela sorria é por ver a expressão do irmão. Diga-se de passagem, era uma expressão realmente hilária, digna de programa de comedia ou quem sabe algum mangá.

- Ela é minha irmã, posso dizer o que eu quiser – e essa foi a frase mais significativa que Inuyasha pode pensar para responder ao jovem de nome Miroku.

- Ainda assim, não é jeito de tratar tão bela dama – ele diz formalmente.

- Viu só Inuyasha, alguém aqui entende de como se trata uma mulher -diz Sango zuando o irmão que continua com uma cara de incredulidade a toda a baboseira que ouvia - Obrigada pelo elogio, mas a bela dama aqui tem nome, e é Sango – Ela agora diz observando o garoto dos olhos azuis. Ela realmente não gostava de xavecos tão baratos como aquele, ou talvez tivesse sido aquela falsa formalidade dele que não houvesse agradado. Não sabia, mas achou melhor então deixar que os humanos se aproximassem, como disse Sesshoumaru naquela manhã "Acho bom vocês fazerem amigos por aqui logo, vê se deixam essa crina de lado e entrem em algum grupo". Ta aquilo foi mais uma ameaça na visão de Sango, mas vamos levar como um simples conselho.

-Keh! Anda Sango, vamos logo que já acabou a aula e é hora do almoço e eu to morrendo de fome, só espero que não tenha outra vez aquela gororoba verde pra comer na cantina, assim eu morro de fome – ele reclamava enquanto puxava a irmã pelo braço sala á fora.

Quando os dois já saíram da sala, Kagome olha para Miroku e diz – Não está funcionando eu ouvir conversas deles, fico cada vez mais perdida. Acho que vamos ter que tomar medidas drásticas.

-Medidas drásticas? Kagome não acha que está levando isso tudo muito a serio não? – Miroku pergunta sem jeito. Ela realmente estava meio paranóica em descobrir tudo sobre os Taicho. E o interesse dela parecia crescer a cada dia.

-Claro que não! Veja bem o plano é o seguinte, nos vamos virar amigos deles.

-Amigos? Mas você não disse que queria distância de pessoas como eles e agora quer andar com eles? Não entendi – ele diz sinceramente.

-É claro que não faço isso por vontade. Por mim eu quero é distância total desses petulantes, mas estou disposta a fazer esse sacrifício para finalizar minhas vontades.

-Ai Kamisama, dá me forças para entender as mulheres – Diz Miroku suspirando.

-Chega de papo furado, veja bem Miroku, descobri que em vez de ir pra casa depois da aula almoçar, eles comem aqui na escola e depois vão pra casa, como você já deve ter percebido.

-E eu com isso?

-Aiai, acontece que vamos nos aproximar hoje mesmo! Na hora do almoço, ou seja agora, vamos fingir que temos de almoçar no colégio por qualquer razão ai, e então sentamos na mesma mesa e começamos a conversar e bum! Viramos amigos.

-Não vai ser tão fácil como você pensa – ele responde com uma gota.

-Deixa de ser estraga prazeres Miroku! Anda vamos – ela então se levanta puxando o amigo que continuava incrédulo com a facilidade que Kagome via em se tornar amigos tão bons em tão pouco tempo, e acima de tudo, conseguir sua confiança.

X

- Fala dona gordolina! O que tem ai pro almoço hoje? – Inuyasha cumprimenta a cozinheira da escola, uma senhora de seus 60 anos, baixinha e gordinha, "carinhosamente" apelidada de dona gordolina pelos alunos do segundo grau e que se espalhou por toda escola, caindo assim na boca de Inuyasha também. Este estava com a bandeja na mão esperando pela cozinheira trazer o prato do dia. Sango vinha logo atrás também com a bandeja mas em vez de prestar atenção em cada movimento da cozinheira dentro da cozinha como seu irmão fazia, ela olhava o lado de fora do refeitório e viu então Kagome e Miroku descerem rapidamente as escadas do prédio do ensino médio tentando fugir da chuva que caia e então entrarem no refeitório.

Algum tempo depois a senhora volta com as opções do dia, e para a alegria de Inuyasha, Ramen estava entre elas. Ele se serve e na companhia de Sango vai para uma mesa na parte de fora do refeitório, assim dava pra ver a chuva que agora estava mais fraca e também escapar do enorme calor que fazia dentro do refeitório.

-Veja Miroku lá estão eles – diz Kagome segurando a bandeja com seu prato e uma lata de refrigerante de laranja – Nós vamos nos sentar com eles.

-E que desculpa você vai dar para se juntar a eles sendo que existem tantas outras mesas vagas por aqui? – pergunta astutamente Miroku que vinha logo atrás dela também com seu prato, uma latinha de Coca-Cola e um potinho de gelatina de framboesa.

- Bom... Ainda não sei – ela responde sinceramente, fazendo Miroku ficar com cara de trouxa – mas vou achar uma solução sei que vou.

Enquanto isso dois irmãos tentavam se ajeitar na mesa do refeitório. Inuyasha que já havia começado a comer logo após se sentar na ponta da mesa não era nem um pouco educado ao comer, na verdade era um pouco rude e grosso, além de porco como disse Sango.

-Está fazendo toda essa bagunça pra comer Inuyasha parece até criança! – ela dizia nervosa, se sentia envergonhada com a falta de etiqueta do irmão.

-Keh! O que que tem demais nisso hein? Eu como como eu quiser ta? Não me importo com o que esses macacos vão pensar ou deixar de pensar de mim, eu não to nem ai – ele responde despreocupado se espreguiçando na mesa, e sem querer bate na bandeja derrubando o copo de suco de uva em cima da mesa.

-Olha o que você fez seu animal! Que sujeira, e ainda suco de uva, se isso cai na minha roupa vai ser muito difícil de tirar a mancha! Aiaiai... eu vou buscar guardanapo pra ver se ainda tem feito de limpar isso aqui...ai que nojo – Sango se levanta rapidamente tentando se esquivar do suco que escoria na mesa, colocou sua bandeja na mesa do lado que estava desocupada e olhava-se de cima a baixo para ver se havia se molhado. "Frescurenta"- resmungou Inuyasha.

-Olha Miroku! É a nossa chance de aproximação! Anda, pega guardanapo, já sei como chegar perto deles! – os olhos de Kagome brilhavam como se ela houvesse feito uma incrível descoberta.

-Anda Sango para com todo esse chilique! Você nem ta molhada, e mesmo se tivesse na hora de ir embora a água da chuva ia lavar – dizia Inuyasha folgadamente.

-Ai não provoca Inuyasha! Ou você acha mesmo que eu ia me molhar na chuva, ainda mais pra lavar uma mancha da minha blusa!

-Nossa o que aconteceu aqui? – Kagome chegou se fazendo de desentendida e recebeu um olhar perfurador de Inuyasha, ficando bem desconfortável, mas prosseguiu mesmo assim – Espera que eu ajudo você – ela diz se aproximando de Sango – Não manchou você manchou? Porque quando mancha...

-é extremamente trabalhoso pra tirar a bendita mancha – completa Sango.

-Bom vamos dar um jeito nisso aqui então – Diz Miroku deixando sua bandeja na mesma mesa onde antes Sango havia deixado a sua e tirando os guardanapos para secar o suco na mesa. Sango então junto de Kagome começam a ajudar Miroku na tarefa. Inuyasha apenas observa curioso (e muito folgado . )- Bom parece que ta feito.

-Nossa brigada gente, sabe como é...Meu irmão é mesmo muito desajeitado e derrubou o suco – ela olha Inuyasha de uma maneira fria – Mas muito obrigada pela a ajuda, sem vocês eu ia demorar mais tempo para comer e confesso que estou seca para comer aquele ramen – ela diz sorrindo para os outros dois - Porque não se sentam conosco?

-Como é que é??!! – essa foi a reação espontânea de Inuyasha.

-Isso mesmo, eles dois foram muito gentis e é o mínimo que podemos fazer – Diz Sango sentando-se à mesa ao lado, já que esta não estava melada, foi seguida por um Inuyasha de cara emburrada – Sentem-se er...

-Eu sou Hiugurashi Kagome e este é Houshi Miroku – diz Kagome sorridente se sentando ao lado de Inuyasha, seguida por Miroku, que se sentou ao lado de Sango.

-Muito prazer sou Taicho Sango, e esse é meu irmão Inuyasha – ela responde simpática, então resolve começar a comer – Mas isso aqui ta gelado! Esfriou enquanto secávamos a mesa – ela diz desanimada.

-O meu também – diz Miroku – Vem comigo vamos pedir para esquentarem para nós – ele se levanta seguido de Sango – e vocês? – ele pergunta para Kagome e Inuyasha.

-O meu eu como frio mesmo – responde seco Inuyasha.

-O meu ainda está quente, vão vocês – responde sorridente Kagome. Miroku e Sango entram no refeitório e um silêncio constrangedor paira na mesa. Isso incomodou Kagome profundamente então resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Mas e ai Inuyasha dá onde vocês vieram? Foram transferidos não é mesmo? – Ele apenas continua comendo – Er... vocês moram sozinhos? – Silêncio de novo – Está conseguindo acompanhar bem as matérias? Precisa de alguma ajuda? Eu posso te ajudar tenho notas muito boas e...

-Escuta você ainda não percebeu que eu estou te ignorando não? – ele a corta brutalmente, agora a olhando bem nos olhos.

-Mas como você é grosso! É mesmo um estúpido! Como você fala assim comigo? Nem me conheceu e já me trata assim? – ela responde visivelmente nervosa. Motivos? Dois. Por ele ser tão rude com ela e também por encará-la bem nos olhos, com aquele olhar profundo dos olhos mais lindos que ela já havia visto. Estava mesmo ficando nervosa.

-Te deixei nervozinha é bruxa? – ele diz para provocá-la, ainda sem parar de olhá-la. Era tão divertido irritá-la.

-Ai você é irritante seu Baka!!! – ela estava ficando profundamente nervosa.

-Agora eu to com medinho da senhorita gentileza – ele diz se espreguiçando na cadeira – escuta porque você está tão interessada em mim e na minha irmã?

-Co...como é? – ela pergunta espantada.

-é isso mesmo. Você tem seguido a gente, ouvido nossas conversas e agora, tenta ser nossa amiga escondida atrás dessa sua mascara de falsidade.

-Não fiz nada disso – ela diz emburrada.

-Ora não minta. Acha que me faz de bobo? Sua tola. Ninguém pode me enganar. Diga então o porque de todo esse interesse – ele diz sério.

-Você não é tão burro como aparenta ser – ela diz recebendo um olhar mortal dele – Não pense que eu estou interessada em um idiota como você – ela diz calmamente.

- Ah não é? – ele diz com um olhar sedutor se aproximando dela – pois eu acho que está. E eu não te culpo. É mesmo muito fácil se apaixonar por alguém lindo como eu não é mesmo? – se aproxima cada vez mais.

-Olha seu convencido – estava ficando nervosa, mas não de raiva, sim de preocupação com a proximidade dele. Agora sentia as maças do rosto queimarem e deu graças a Deus por Miroku não estar ali, ele ia zuala ate o dia de sua morte por isso. Ele estava cada vez mais perto, sua respirações já se cruzavam – e...e...eu nunca me apai..apaixonaria por algum como você... – "Ai meu deus ele vai me beijar. Anda Kagome se afasta, não vai beijar um garoto petulante e com certeza muito conquistador de todas. Não...ele é um idiota..um estúpido...grosso...metido...lindo...sedutor..misterioso...tem olhos maravilhosos...um corpo de deus...um olhar que me faz derreter...não...pare de pensar isso ele é um idiota! Idiota! Você só se aproximou por curiosidade, ele não meche com você!" mas não adiantava ela tentar se convencer do contrário. Ela queria. Sim queria muito beijá-lo. Não sabia porque mas já era um desejo antigo que ela tentava dizer para si mesma que não existia. E lá estava ela, indefesa, não tinha coragem e nem vontade de se mexer. Seus olhos fechados, as bochechas queimando. Esperando ansiosamente que ele acabasse logo com a distância que os separava.

Ele apenas olhava a cena com olhar de deboche. Se afastou com um enorme sorriso, e ela nem percebeu, continuou ali esperando de olhos fechados, imóvel. Ele então soltou uma risada de deboche a fazendo acordar de seus pensamentos.

-Você realmente achou que eu ia te beijar? – ele disse entre risos – Como você é boba garota, e depois diz que não quer...Ficou ai toda paradinha só esperando hahaha, você é patética.

-Ora seu IDIOTAAA!!!!! – ela diz irritadíssima – quem disse que pode se aproximar assim de mim, eu quero distância de você. DIS-TÂN-CI-A!!!! Fique longe de mim – ela diz fitando o chão, com a raiva percorrendo seu sangue incontrolavelmente "como pode fazer isso?!".

Um silêncio permaneceu durante longos minutos que pareceram mais horas para Kagome. E esse foi cortado por Inuyasha – Se você quer distância...porque ainda está aqui perto de mim? – ele pergunta com um sorriso vitorioso.

-AHHH SHITTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ela grita saindo dali o mais rápido que pode, esquecendo de Miroku, esquecendo do plano. Apenas pensando em se enfiar em baixo do travesseiro e esconder a vergonha que ela a fez passar e o nervoso também. Dali foi direto pra casa tomar um banho e ver se se acalmava "Baka baka baka" era só o que conseguia pensar.

X

Enquanto isso dois jovens estavam apoiados em uma mesa do refeitório esperando pacientemente que a senhora gorda voltasse com seus pratos quentes para poderem almoçar. Estavam os dois famintos. A quanto tempo já estavam ali? Uns dez minutos? Talvez quinze?. Não tinham certeza, só sabiam que a fome já incomodava. Os dois aproveitaram o tempo que tiveram para conversar, apesar de não conseguirem manter um assunto por mais de cinco frases ditas ao todo.

Era isso que incomodava Miroku em garotas como Sango. Elas não deixavam uma aproximação repentina. Sempre querendo que os outros mostrem a ela um bom motivo para ela gastar sua atenção com eles. Era isso que ele detestava, toda essa petulância em sempre querer ser superior. Incomodava e muito. Ele já não sabia porque ele estava tentando falar com ela. Ele não se interessava por ela, como já disse, garotas que dão trabalho de conseguir não fazem o estilo de Miroku. Prefere as fáceis. Agora se lembrou do porque, era por Kagome, ela queria tanto descobrir o que aqueles irmãos tinham a esconder. Parando um pouco pra pensar, era esse outro motivo para ele tentar se aproximar de Sango. Queria saber o que a fazia tão enigmática e... Diferente. Sim diferente. Ele nunca tinha visto uma garota como ela... Atrevida,corajosa,misteriosa,arrogante,petulante,quieta e ao mesmo tempo tão doce, meiga,encantadora,gentil,divertida e linda. Acima de tudo ela era realmente bonita. E quem sabe fosse mesmo interessante ter alguém como ela no seu grupo de amigos. Seria algo novo, já era hora de experimentar algo diferente. Porque não?

-Mas que demora, eu já to verde de fome – ele diz com uma cara de sofrido e leva as mãos a barriga. Sango sorri com a reação do rapaz. Ele era mesmo bem espirituoso e um pouco criança de vez em quando.

-Tem razão – ela diz se levantando e indo para o balcão – Oh anda logo com isso dona gordolina se não o Miroku aqui não vai amadurecer nunca! – ela grita e ouvi um "Ei!" Vindo do rapaz e então ela se vira e olha para ele e sorri. Um sorriso que logo se torna uma longa gargalhada. Ele já não entendia mais nada. "Mas do que é que ela ta rindo?" – ele pensava.

-Aqui está, aqui está. Desculpe a demora mais parece que deu um problema no micro-ondas e tivemos de usar o forno – diz dona gordolina trazendo os pratos de Sango e Miroku.

-Ramen ao forno? – murmura baixinho Miroku enquanto segue Sango até a mesa do lado de fora. Sentam-se e então ele percebe a falta de alguém – Onde está a Kagome Inuyasha?

-Foi embora aquela bruxa – ele responde emburrado, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-O que você fez pra ela Inuyasha? – pergunta desconfiada Sango.

- Keh ! eu não fiz nada. Ela que é muito estressada – ele responde emburrado. Sango apenas suspira e volta sua atenção ao prato de ramen. Era melhor comer logo, depois ela conversaria com Inuyasha. Os três então ali ficaram jogando papo pro ar, e por incrível que pareça Inuyasha participou. Digamos que ele não achou o Miroku um macaco tão idiota, quem sabe ele não podia ser um amigo?

.Fim do Capítulo.

**Yey! Olha gente a pedidos e por vontade própria eu fiz um capítulo maior!! bom espero ter ficado suficientemente grande pois deu 11 paginas inteiras no meu Word xD**

**Hum..eu gostei bastante desse capítulo e não sei porque...mesmo não aparecendo a razão da minha vida..Lord Sesshoumaru - porque eu amoo o Sesshy! xD'**

**Eu to adorando escrever sobre os deuses, que bom que vocês gostaram do tema também. Eu sempre tive facinio por eles e então resolvi misturas duas paixoes minhas :deuses gregos e Inuyasha:D**

**Mas olha...**

**EU QUERO REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Eu adoro receber críticas, sejam elas boas ou ruins, quero a opinião de vocês companheiros amantes de fanfic -...entao por favor deixa pra mim uma review..nem que seja pra dizer que você pasou por aqui e leu tudo isso que eu escrevi xD...é só ir la embaixo e submit review... please -**

**outra coisa..desculap pela demora pra postar mais seis não sabem...deu um pani geral na energia de casa e queimou meu pc e o micro-ondas . foi duro viver sem eles..agora eles voltaram mais...eu to sem net ainda TT to aqui no escritorio da minha mae...trouxe minha cpu pra ca entao deu par postar :D**

**Obrigada a todos que leem a minha fic!**

**Beijos povo!**


	4. Se misturar é preciso

**"-" -Fala dos personagens **

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos e as vezes falas ants já ditas ;D**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 4 – Se misturar é preciso.**

Branco.

Essa era a cor do teto do quarto de Inuyasha. Dizem que cores claras, assim como o branco, são tranqüilizantes, transmitem paz. Nem sempre era assim. Quando a pessoa dona do quarto de teto branco é um pouco emburrada e teimosa não será simplesmente um teto branco que poderá acalmá-la, ou quem sabe espantar os confusos pensamentos de uma mente. Nem sempre os tetos te protegem, essa era a função básica deles, mas nem sempre é vista dessa forma. Para o jovem de cabelos brancos era uma prisão. Algo que o impedia de sair dali, mais ate que as paredes que o cercavam ali. O teto era aquele que o incomodava, impedia sua vista do céu estrelado que fazia aquela noite.

- Não importa quanto tempo eu aqui já passei, pra mim esse teto continua desconhecido – ele suspirava, quase adormecendo.

-Eu quero falar com você Apolo – Sango havia aberto a porta do quarto, tão discretamente que o rapaz nem havia percebido, ela então entra e se senta em um espaço não ocupado pelo corpo do irmão naquela cama situada bem no meio do quarto.

-Tenho escolha? – ele pergunta desanimado.

-Não é difícil perceber que não – ela responde, Inuyasha não se move, continua fitando aquele teto branco como já fazia a um bom tempo – O que você fez para aquela garota hoje?

-Já lhe disse que não fiz nada aquela bruxa, ela apenas criou falsas ilusões comigo e eu fui obrigado a cortar essas mesmas ilusões pela raiz – ele responde ainda calmo, estava com sono. Muito sono.

-Sei que não foi isso, na verdade tenho certeza. Conheço-te muito bem Apolo. Bem até demais. Mas se não pretende mesmo me dizer o que aconteceu, não vou te forçar – ela se levanta meio decepcionada e fica na iminência de sair do quarto.

-Está bem, sente-se de novo, vou te contar, mais já digo que não é nada demais, ela que é uma bruxa! – então ele começa a contar o ocorrido daquela tarde no refeitório, sendo ouvido atentamente por Sango.

-Você é mesmo um baka! – é o que diz Sango ao final da narrativa, indignada – isso não é coisa que se faça ou diga a uma garota Apolo! Você não sabe o que se passa na cabeça dela!

-Claro que sei, ela está afim de mim, só isso. Não a culpo, sou mesmo muito lindo para deixar passar em branco – ela diz sorrindo.

- Não acho que ela goste de você. Para mim ela criou uma rivalidade com você por algum motivo, desde o inicio. Não sei porque ela nos seguiu, e perseguiu... mas um dia sei que vamos saber o que ela quer. Por enquanto peço que de uma chance a ela, como também ao Houshi. Temos que achar amigos! Temos que nos acostumar e assim conseguir aliados- ela se levanta e vai ate a porta mas antes de sair apenas diz – Ela é uma garota legal, acho que você deu sorte.

"Mais o que será que ela quis dizer com tudo isso?" – ele pensava enquanto fitava o teto branco mais uma vez "Porque me fizestes vir para cá senhor meu pai? Porque me prendeste embaixo desse desconhecido teto".

X

-Ele ainda esta olhando para aquele teto? – Pergunta Sesshoumaru quando vê Sango atravessar a sala e se sentar na varanda. Ele estava mais uma vez jogado no sofá da sala, tomando uma xícara de café expresso, parecia muito cansado e extremamente desanimado, os pés descalços apoiados a mesa a sua frente, o terno jogado em uma cadeira da sala de jantar e a camisa alguns botões desabotoados eram apenas prova do dia cansativo e interminável que ele havia enfrentado.

-Sim...Está lá desde que chegamos do colégio... Já esta começando a me preocupar essa falta de boa vontade dele e já esta me irritando também. Veja, eu sei que ele não queria ter vindo mas isso não lhe dá o direito de repetir isso milhares de vezes já estou cansada de ouvir reclamações da parte dele – Ela entra e atravessa novamente a sala, indo se sentar no sofá ao lado de Sesshoumaru – Ares, ele foi enviado para me auxiliar mas está é me atrapalhando! Estaria melhor se só tivéssemos vindo você e eu! – Ela termina parecendo chateada.

-Esta tão difícil para você tê-lo por perto? Eu posso falar com nosso pai, afinal estou aqui para supervisionar vocês e posso mandar qualquer um de vocês de volta a hora que eu desejar e assumir a tarefa de vocês eu mesmo – ele sugere já imaginando como seria ótimo mandar Inuyasha de volta, nunca tinha se dado bem com ele mesmo, e agora tinha um ótimo argumento para afastá-lo dali.

-Não, isso não – Ela responde imediatamente, acabando com as esperanças de afastar seu rival que Sesshoumaru cultivava – Imagine como ia ser humilhante para ele, "o grande Apolo não conseguiu realizar sua missão? Foi mandado de volta, pois era um estorvo para os demais?", isso acabaria com a reputação de herói que ele carrega consigo. Não posso fazer algo assim com ele – Ela então se levanta novamente e fica de costas para Sesshoumaru – Só sei que, se continuar assim, não haverá outra saída a não ser essa.Espero que ele entenda – Então ela vai para seu quarto deixando sozinho Sesshoumaru.

"Humm...parece que eu mesmo vou ter que abrir os olhos desse baka, pois Ártemis não vai conseguir persuadi-lo, ela é gentil demais para essas coisas... Ele só me dá trabalho meu pai! Mas que escolha maravilhosa você fez" – ele pensava ali jogado no sofá com o corpo exausto – "Eu costumava ser mais forte" – e então não demora a cair no sono.

X

-Você não fez o café? – pergunta Inuyasha ao chegar a sala de jantar, ainda se arrastando de tanto sono. Sesshoumaru estava sentado em uma das cadeiras com uma xícara de café preto e um prato de panquecas com mel.

-Não. Faça você mesmo seu incompetente, vai dizer que não pode preparar seu próprio café da manhã? – provoca Sesshoumaru.

-Não é nada disso! Eu só estou habituado a acordar e ter o café pronto – reclama Inuyasha enquanto quebra um ovo para preparar sua omelete – Você sempre deixa o café pronto, o que deu em você hoje seu folgado?

-Tenho pressa hoje, devo estar cedo no escritório, não tinha tempo para preparar café da manhã para lerdos como você – Ele provoca mais uma vez, mas então se lembra do que tinha de fazer antes de deixar o apartamento – Preciso falar com você Apolo.

-Conversar comigo? E o que eu tenho para falar com um baka como você? Keh!

-Deixe de ser idiota, sou eu quem vai falar e não você – ele responde frio como sempre - Andei percebendo que você tem chateado bastante a Ártemis.

-Chateado? Eu não fiz nada pra ela, muito pelo contrário eu só estou ajudando ela – ele diz enquanto põe suco de laranja em um copo.

-Eu não acho que esteja. Você tem sido um grande estorvo para mim e ela. Ambos não suportamos mais suas reclamações e sua falta de cooperação – Sesshoumaru diz tomando o último gole de seu café.

-Isso é por causa daquela garota humana é? A Ártemis abriu o boção para você foi? – ele diz ligeiramente irritado.

-Não sei do que você está falando, não sei de garota nenhuma. Só acho que você devia cooperar mais, e tente se adaptar logo, pare de choramingar o dia todo como uma criança – ele diz colocando o terno – Entenda que se não ajudar, não se misturar, fazer amigos e ajudar a Ártemis, eu vou mandá-lo de volta.

-Keh! Aquela louca fofoqueira te pediu pra me mandar de volta é?

-Não, pelo contrario, me pediu para que eu não o fizesse e juro que eu adoraria fazer, mas se ela diz confiar que você vai mudar, vou escutar a ela, mesmo eu duvidando que um baka como você possa ajudar em alguma coisa – ele então vai caminhando ate a porta – Ajuda a Ártemis ou vou mandá-lo de volta. Faça sua escolha. Tenha um bom dia – e sai.

"Aquele baka pensa que tem todo esse poder? Keh! Mais que maldição parece que não vou ter saída, vou ter que... me misturar com a macacada".

-Bom dia Apolo – cumprimenta Sango seca, vai ate a cozinha e improvisa um café da manhã, pra variar eles estavam atrasados.

-Dia – ele responde preguiçoso, enquanto pega a mochila para ir ao colégio.

X

Os dois chegam relativamente cedo no colégio, cedo no considerável para os irmãos Taicho, pois chegaram antes do professor entrar na aula. Talvez isso tivesse sido possível por terem corrido em vez de vagar pelas ruas observando as redondezas, agora já conheciam bem a pequena cidade que estavam, ou pelo menos tudo que tinha entre o apartamento e o colégio. Ao entrar na sala, antes da irmã se sentar, Inuyasha a puxa para um canto e sussurra para que apenas ela possa escutá-lo.

-Sesshoumaru falou comigo está manhã - a expressão de Sango passou de um calmo "sorriso bom dia" para um certo ar de curiosidade – Ele me fez entender que eu vou precisar levar isso aqui a sério a partir de agora. Eu vou me misturar. Me acostumar e até mesmo fazer "amigos" – Um sorriso nasce instantaneamente no rosto de Sango – Mas eu vou escolher quem eu vou falar e quem eu não vou e digo mais, aquela bruxa ali – ele indica discretamente com a cabeça uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos – eu não vou ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento, ela vai ser completamente ignorada pela minha pessoa.

-Ah sim, se você diz que vai conseguir se manter longe dela, eu acredito – Diz Sango sarcástica.

-Ei Ei Ei! O que você quer insinuar com esse sarcasmo todo? – ele pergunta confuso e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

-Nada não – ela responde com um sorriso maroto enquanto se afasta para se sentar em sua carteira.

-Bom dia Sango-chan! Como vai você esta manhã? – cumprimenta Kagome que estava sentada no lugar de sempre, ao lado de Miroku e em frente de Sango.

-Bom dia Kagome, pode me chamar apenas de Sango, não estou habituada com isso de "chan" me sinto um pouco velha – ela diz sorrindo.

-Está bem então – ela recebe um sorriso da outra garota, mas não era um sorriso completamente sincero, tinha um toque de falsidade, bem disfarçado mais tinha. Era verdade que Kagome não estava feliz em ter de fazer amizade com os Taicho, principalmente depois do incidente do dia anterior...

**.FlashBack.**

_E lá estava ela, indefesa, não tinha coragem e nem vontade de se mexer. Seus olhos fechados, as bochechas queimando. Esperando ansiosamente que ele acabasse logo com a distância que os separava._

_Ele apenas olhava a cena com olhar de deboche. Se afastou com um enorme sorriso, e ela nem percebeu, continuou ali esperando de olhos fechados, imóvel. Ele então soltou uma risada de deboche a fazendo acordar de seus pensamentos._

_-Você realmente achou que eu ia te beijar? – ele disse entre risos – Como você é boba garota, e depois diz que não quer...Ficou ai toda paradinha só esperando hahaha, você é patética._

_-Ora seu IDIOTAAA!!!!! – ela diz irritadíssima – quem disse que pode se aproximar assim de mim, eu quero distância de você. DIS-TÂN-CI-A!!!! Fique longe de mim – ela diz fitando o chão, com a raiva percorrendo seu sangue incontrolavelmente "como pode fazer isso?!"._

_Um silêncio permaneceu durante longos minutos que pareceram mais horas para Kagome. E esse foi cortado por Inuyasha – Se você quer distância...porque ainda está aqui perto de mim? – ele pergunta com um sorriso vitorioso._

_-AHHH SHITTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ela grita saindo dali o mais rápido que pode, esquecendo de Miroku, esquecendo do plano. Apenas pensando em se enfiar em baixo do travesseiro e esconder a vergonha que ela a fez passar e o nervoso também._

**.Fim do FlashBack.**

Inuyasha vem caminhando vagarosamente ate sua carteira, com o típico olhar de superioridade que sempre mantinha dentro daquela sala, em meio aquelas pessoas. Atrás é possível ouvir o professor entrar na sala e cumprimentar os alunos enquanto arruma as coisas sobre a mesa e pede silêncio para que possa dar inicio a sua aula. Inuyasha então se senta, atrás da mesa desocupada de Miroku. Enquanto se mantinha ali sentado, olhando para a carteira vazia a sua frente e ignorando os olhares raivosos de Kagome, pensava..."Aquele Baka do Houshi... hoje que eu estou sendo 'forçado' a achar amigos e ia dar chance para esse idiota, ele não está presente".

-Kagome – Chama discretamente Sango a garota a sua frente, enquanto se inclina sobre a mesa, se aproximando – Onde está o Houshi? – ela pede.

-Não sei, ele não é de se atrasar, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa – ela conclui e se vira a tempo de ser uma leve expressão de preocupação no rosto de Sango – Porque? Está sentindo falta dele é? – ela pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

-Não Não! – responde rapidamente Sango, levemente corada – eu apenas estranhei, só isso – ela afirma, mas não tira o sorriso de Kagome que logo se vira novamente para frente ao receber um olhar reprovador do professor.

"Ela tem razão, porque eu perguntei por ele? Nunca tinha me importado com a presença dele. Ah já sei...eu apenas estranhei afinal ele nunca faltou a nenhuma classe, claro que foi isso, foi isso sim. Mas como eu sei disso? Como eu sei que ele não faltava se eu o ignorava? É talvez eu tenha percebido ele sim...percebido aqueles olhos azuis...mas hein porque isso agora Sango? Que coisa mais embaraçosa você ai pensando essas coisas, ainda bem que ninguém ouve pensamento... Mas acho que me preocupei porque depois das conversas que tivemos ontem eu já o considero um amigo, realmente me diverti estando ao lado dele. Foi isso sim. Senti falta porque ele é meu amigo...amigo".

- No que pensa tanto assim minha irmã? – Pergunta Inuyasha com um sorriso vitorioso. Ela tinha pegado ela, como ela já havia feito com ele no dia anterior. Ele conseguiu pegar a irmã em um de seus raros momentos de guarda baixa, quando ela se perdia entre pensamentos e se desligava do mundo.

-Em nada que seja alvo de seu interesse tão restrito – ela responde entre os dentes, Tinha ela demonstrado estar avoada tão facilmente para que Inuyasha pudesse perceber?

Nesse momento a atenção da turma, incluindo Sango e Inuyasha, é atribuída ao som de alguém bater na porta de madeira branca. O professor vai ate a porta e a abre de leve, deixando apenas uma fresta por onde passou o rosto, impossibilitando os demais de ver alguma coisa a não ser a larga costa do professor de Literatura Japonesa. O professor e o desconhecido do outro lado da porta parecem conservar por algum tempo, algo que Sango não pode entender o que era e após um tempo o professor abre a porta dando passagem a Miroku, que entra na sala com um sorriso tipicamente bobo que já marcava sua personalidade, atrás o professor apenas sussurra "não chame muita atenção para não atrapalhar mais ainda minha aula" e Miroku apenas responde um baixo "Gomen" e vai ate sua carteira, já sem mais a atenção dos demais alunos, sendo esse demais o resto que não eram Inuyasha, Sango e Kagome, que ainda o acompanhavam a cada movimento curiosos.

-O que aconteceu? Onde você estava Miroku? – Pede Kagome, muito curiosa.

-Não foi nada não Kagome-chan – Ele responde com um sorriso bobo e as mãos atrás da cabeça – Acabei me atrasando... Foi só.

-Huh duvido que tenha sido só isso, você não é de atrasar Miroku e deve ter sido um ótimo motivo para terem te deixado entrar no meio da aula, anda diz, onde você estava? – Pergunta Kagome desconfiada, sabia que o amigo estava escondendo alguma coisa, ela o conhecia bem e podia dizer quando ele estava mentindo.

- Se o problema é eu estar ouvindo não se preocupe eu não... – começa Sango meio sem graça, ela achava que era um segredo do garoto e que, bem, ele não queria que uma estranha como ela ouvisse, mas Miroku rapidamente a interrompe, já sabendo onde ela ia chegar com tudo aquilo.

- Não não Sango-chan – ele fala rapidamente segurando as mãos da garota ao perceber que ela se afastava – eu quero que você saiba de tudo, não vou ter segredos com você pois já te considero minha amiga – ele diz sorrindo e dando piscando para ela – acontece que não quero falar nada aqui na sala, vocês sabem né, as paredes tem ouvidos, eu conto no intervalo.

- E o que pode ser tão importante? – pergunta Inuyasha surpreendendo a todos por estar prestando atenção á conversa e ainda... estar interessado.

- Eu vou contar, mais depois... está bem para vocês? – ele pergunta passando o olhar de Kagome para Sango e por fim Inuyasha, recebendo sinais de aceitação.

- Estou com fome quando vai ser hora do intervalo hein? – Inuyasha estava agora jogado folgadamente na carteira vazia, pois ele não havia sequer aberto sua mochila para tirar o estojo.

- Grande novidade você esta sempre com fome mesmo – Diz Sango, já cansada do mesmo papo de sempre.

-Dessa vez é diferente, eu não tomei um café da manhã decente. O idiota do Sesshoumaru não fez o café esta manhã e eu tive de comer apenas um omelete, e ainda tava sem queijo ou presunto pois aquele folgado que fica mandando na gente comeu tudo na noite passada – reclamava Inuyasha emburrado.

-Pelo menos você comeu, e eu que sai correndo e comi duas miseras bolachinhas? – Responde a altura Sango – E vê se para de falar assim do Sesshoumaru, ele se esforça para conseguir sustentar a gente e eu o admiro por conseguir te agüentar ate hoje.

-Keh! Pare de defender ele Sango, você sabe que ele é um folgado e não se importa com anda, sempre frio e sério, ele é um cara muito mais muito chato se você quer mesmo saber – Inuyasha permanecia emburrado e Sango apenas faz uma expressão de "eu não perguntei nada".

-Eu posso perguntar quem é Sesshoumaru? – Kagome entra na conversa e junto consigo trás a atenção de Miroku, que provavelmente estava se perguntando a mesma coisa.

-Não, não pode – responde grosso Inuyasha, recebendo um olhar frio da irmã que o assustou.

- Pare de ser tão rude Inuyasha! Kagome... – ela se vira para a garota a sua frente com um sorriso simpático que se formou depois da cara assassina que manteve para seu irmão nos últimos segundos. Ela realmente conseguia mudar de humor facilmente – Sesshoumaru é nosso irmão mais velho. Ele tem 20 anos e esta na faculdade de direito e fazendo um bico em um escritório no centro da cidade. Moramos nós três em um apartamento e é ele quem tem nos supervisionado desde que chegamos.

-Não sabia que vocês tinham outro irmão, um dia você o apresenta pra gente – Diz Miroku com um sorriso.

-Pode ter certeza que você vai se arrepender depois de conhecê-lo Miroku. Ele é frio, baka, chato e implicante, além de se achar um tremendo gostoso todo poderoso.

-Não é nasa disso Inuyasha! Não escute a ele Houshi, o Sesshoumaru pode ser frio mas é ótima pessoa e muito responsável, a diferença entre ele e você irmãozinho é que ele é controlado e não estoura fácil assim como você – Sango cobre os comentários do irmão, mais uma vez em defesa de Sesshoumaru.

- Já disse para parar de defendê-lo Sango! Não entende que ele é meu maior inimigo? – exclama nervoso Inuyasha.

-Inimigo? – pergunta surpresa Kagome.

- não o leve a sério Kagome, o Inuyasha não fala coisa com coisa e sempre exagera – afirma Sango, tentando disfarçar a vontade de pular no pescoço do irmão e calar aquela boca que só deixa escapar coisas que não deveriam ser ditas.

-E não levo mesmo – ela diz para provocá-lo... E conseguiu.

-Olha aqui sua bruxa não vai pensando que...

-Controle-se Inuyasha! Não quero você brigando com a Kagome entendeu? – Interrompe Sango calando o irmão, que apenas se vira para a parede emburrado e de cara bem fechada. Kagome da um leve sorriso de vitória e se vira para a frente fingindo prestar atenção ao professor deixando Miroku e Sango a se entreolhar cansados.

X

Por volta das dez e meia da manhã estavam quatro jovens a vagar por colégio em alguma cidade em algum lugar do Japão. Duas garotas conversavam baixinho segurando o riso enquanto comentavam de um grupo de garotos sentados em um banco não muito longe dali. Já os dois garotos que as acompanhavam estavam em uma espécie de dialogo incompreensível, com gestos e nomes desconhecidos pelas garotas. Já estavam andando a uns cinco minutos pensando em algum bom lugar para se sentar e passar o intervalo de quarenta minutos que tinham pela frente.

- Eu vou pegar logo essa fila da cantina pra comprar comida, estou faminto – Diz Inuyasha indo na frente do resto do grupo e ganhando posição na fila de cerca de dois metros em frente a cantina.

-Graças a Zeus você vai comprar logo esse lanche e parar de reclamar – Dizia Sango quando conseguiu alcançar o irmão, sendo seguida por Kagome e Miroku.

- Escuta Sango, porque a gente não vai se sentar e guardar lugar, afinal eu tenho algo para contar e não quero bisbilhoteiros, vamos eu sei exatamente onde ir. Kagome nós encontre naquele lugar e compre lanche pra mim e para a Sango também – Diz Miroku puxando a mão se Sango, sem deixar que ela dissesse nem mesmo uma palavra.

-Ei não me deixem aqui sozinho com essa bruxa! – gritava Inuyasha em uma tentativa frustrada de trazê-los de volta, mas eles já estavam longe para ouvir ou então se fingiam de surdos mesmo.

-Deixa eles um pouco quietos – Diz Kagome desinteressada. Era verdade que ela também não queria ficar ali sozinha com Inuyasha mas de que adiantaria ficar gritando feito louca se eles não iam ouvir mesmo?

-O que? Deixar eles quietos? Minha irmãzinha sozinha com aquele pervertido? Era isso então, ele queria ficar sozinho com a minha irmã...maldito seja Miroku! – diz ele irritado.

-Não é nada disso – diz Kagome cansada – o Miroku não fez isso com a intenção de ficar sozinho com ela, ele apenas foi guardar o lugar, como sempre fazemos eu e ele, só que dessa vez ele tem companhia. Não se preocupe e muito menos amaldiçoe o Miroku, ele não tem interesse pela Sango-chan, ela não faz o perfil dele, ele gosta das garotas fáceis e sem opinião, e esse não é o caso da sua irmã. Ele só a vê como uma amiga, só isso.

-Acho bom mesmo – Ele tinha se acalmado agora – Também não sei porque me incomodo, eu sei que a minha irmã não ia dar pilha para um garoto mulherengo que nem o Miroku – ele agora sorria descontraído.

-Eu imagino, a Sango é mesmo uma garota que sabe o que quer e também sabe como chegar lá, ela reconhece o caminho certo e o errado não é mesmo? – Conversava normalmente Kagome, já se esquecendo de com quem falava.

-Ah mais disso pode ter certeza, coitado daquele que se meter a engraçadinho com ela – ele agora ria, ação de foi copiada por Kagome, mas essa logo passa de rir ao perceber com quem estava falando.

-Não pense que isso é uma conversa baka – ela diz agora séria fitando o chão a sua frente – eu ainda quero distância de você.

-Diz isso como se eu estivesse tentando me aproximar de uma bruxa feia como você!

-Feia? Como você me chama de feia seu grande idiota? Só pode ser cego – Ela não acreditava que havia mesmo dito que ela era feia... ela...Hiugurashi Kagome feia? Isso nunca. E ela tinha toda razão, ela podia ser muitas coisas mais feia ela não era mesmo. Na verdade era muito bonita e Inuyasha sabia disso, só não tinha ainda deixado o orgulho de lado para perceber isso.

-Não to cego não. Eu estou com a visão perfeita. Aqui na minha frente eu só vejo uma bruxa velha feia e irritante – Ele diz calmamente a encarando com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Ai! – Exclama Kagome entre os dentes, tentando manter a calma e não pular no pescoço de Inuyasha (porque é que todo mundo quer fazer isso hein? xD) – Escuta Baka, eu sou muito bonita ouviu e não vou permitir...

-Ei vocês dois vão comprar ou vão ficar ai atrapalhando a fila hã? – A mulher da cantina então interrompe a produtiva discussão de Inuyasha e Kagome. Kagome estava muito embaraçada com aquela situação, todos ali em volta se virão para eles e ela de longe era a pessoa que mais odiava ter a atenção toda voltada para si.

-Er...hã...desculpe nós não...

-Que seja – Diz impaciente a mulher da cantina - Peçam logo o que vão querer.

-Ah..bem são dois sanduíches de queijo, um sanduíche de peru, ah mais sem o tomate esta bem e também um...

Enquanto a jovem dos cabelos castanhos se distraia fazendo os pedidos e se esforçando para não esquecer de nada, os olhos âmbar de um lindo garoto não se moviam, atentos a todos os seus movimentos. Ele então se perdia em pensamentos antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito. "Bruxa, ela consegue me tirar do serio. Veja lá, toda pomposa se achando a garota mais linda dentre todas, se achando a própria Afrodite. Como ela pode ousar em apenas pensar ser tão bonita assim? Será que não se enxerga? Garota tola essa Kagome. Nunca que ela vai ter a beleza daquela que roubou meu coração...Afrodite...Como essa humana insignificante acha que pode ser bonita como uma deusa? 'Mas ela é sim, muito bonita'... E isso agora, eu tenho contradição ate em pensamento? Oh vida cruel desses humanos...macacos pensam demais. 'Vai dizer que ela não é bonita?' ... Mas é claro que não! Vem cá num vai me dizer que você é a tal consciência, que patético, acho que você ta mais para a Ártemis, chata que pega no meu pé tentando me fazer pensar duas vezes tudo o que eu falo, e ironicamente já influenciou ate em tudo o que eu penso. 'Ela é bonita sim, você sabe disso, só não quer admitir, seu cabeça dura!' ótimo, é você mesmo né Ártemis sei que é você...eu nunca pensaria algo assim dessa Bruxa feia. 'Feia?Tem certeza?' Agora que você diz...Ela ate que tem seu charme. 'Admiti, você gostou dela' talvez um pouco, mais é bem pouco...muito pouco... ela ate que não é de se jogar fora. 'Admiti' Da pra você parar! Já ta me infernizando maldição! 'então admiti logo' ai...esta bem eu ela bonita sim, tanto que cheguei a enxergar nela, bem de longe a minha Afrodite...Mas o que é isso?"

-Ei! – chama Kagome com a bandeja cheia de lanches e bebidas nas mãos – Ei! – ela tenta de novo, sem resposta – Oh Baka vê se escuta!

-Quieta Bruxa feia – ele diz fingindo estar irritado mas ainda meio tonto por tudo que se passava em sua mente – e outra coisa – agora ela o olhava curiosa – Você quer que eu veja ou escute? Porque os dois na mesma frase num dá não.

-Oh alguém aqui está pensando! – ela diz fingindo estar muito surpresa- Ah não desculpe...esqueci que você não pensa!

-Garota – ele diz apontando o dedo bem no meio da cara de Kagome e a olhando nos olhos – Você já esta passando dos limites – então da as costas e começa a caminhar em direção aonde Sango e Miroku haviam ido.

X

O colégio onde os quatro estudavam era muito amplo, formado por quatro prédios, um para o ensino fundamental, outro para o ginásio, outro para o ensino médio e por fim um prédio com os laboratórios, a biblioteca e as salas de computação. Esse ultimo prédio era o mais afastado, ficava bem no fim do terreno pertencente ao colégio e tinha dois andares. Em uma das escadas que levava ao segundo andar, perto da entrada do estacionamento de funcionários estavam sentados Sango e Miroku. Sango estava sentada abraçada as pernas dois degraus da onde estava sentado folgadamente Miroku. Os dois já estavam ali sentados a uns cinco minutos em um silêncio muitas vezes constrangedor, mas não dessa vez. Aquele silêncio estava sendo reconfortante para ambos que se mantinham perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. É como aconteceu muitas vezes, o silêncio diz mais que mil palavras, afinal ali estavam apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Depois de manter um olhar perdido no portão de entrada, Miroku prende sua atenção a garota a sua frente, que fitava as pernas parecendo meio confusa.

"Assim ela parece tão desprotegida, tão doce. É difícil vê-la sem aquela barreira que a envolve e a afasta das outras pessoas. Ela até que se parece comigo, se esconde atrás de uma imagem que não é sua verdadeira natureza. Como eu ela mostra aos outros uma pessoa que ela não é realmente apenas pensando que assim alcançara a felicidade. Não sei porque ela age assim mas adoraria saber. Ela não é rude e nem mesmo tem toda a força para encarar as coisas como aparenta, sei que por fora ela parece forte mas por dentro ela chora. Será que é assim que se alcança a felicidade? Fingindo tê-la apenas para reconfortar o que realmente se sente? Será que eu sou feliz assim? Eu achava que era mas ultimamente tenho tido minhas dúvidas. Depois que eu a conheci Sango, tenho pensado sobre o que realmente me faz feliz".

-Sabe Miroku – Ela então chama a atenção do rapaz e também corta o silêncio ali presente já a um bom tempo – Até que eu gostei deste lugar. Silêncio muitas vezes é melhor do que qualquer tipo de som.

-Sim este é um lugar muito bom mesmo. É perfeito para se manter longe da baderna que é junto aos outros alunos. Kagome e eu sempre lanchamos aqui.

-Vocês já se conhecem há bastante tempo não é mesmo? – ela pede apenas olhando-o com curiosidade.

-Sim, se não me engano desde a segunda série. Eu fui o primeiro amigo dela quando ela chegou aqui no colégio, as outras garotas não a chamavam para as brincadeiras só porque em vez de brincar de boneca e sonhar com príncipes a Kagome preferia subir em arvores e jogar videogame – Ele então sorri parecendo se lembrar de alguma coisa – Mas no inicio a gente brigava muito, afinal eu via ela como uma garota e como qualquer outro garoto dessa idade meninas eram frescas e chatas. Ta pensando que eu sempre fui assim mulherengo? – Sango então sorri com o comentário – Não eu só comecei a olhar para as meninas no ginásio, e foi nessa época que eu e a Kagome nos aproximamos mais. E agora, somos melhores amigos.

-Isso é muito legal Miroku, isso de ter um amigo de longa data ou simplesmente alguém em quem você confia a sua vida. Eu adoraria poder ter um amigo assim. Sabe onde eu antes morava eu tinha muitas amigas e sempre era cercada de companhia, mas não confiava em nenhuma delas eu apenas estava com elas para não estar sozinha "Também, quem confiaria naquelas ninfas?". Só tinha uma amiga que estava sempre comigo mas mesmo assim, eu não colocaria a mão no fogo por ela "Ai, por favor Zeus não permita que Selene me ouça dizendo isso".

Miroku estava muito feliz com aquela situação. Sango estava se abrindo com ele, lhe contando sobre sua vida, coisa que ele nunca pensou que ela faria. Ela estava confiando a ele suas experiências e naquele momento, nada faria Miroku mais feliz.

- A única pessoa em quem eu realmente confio – ela continua- é meu irmão Inuyasha. Por ele eu daria minha vida. Nós brigamos muito mais isso é porque somos diferentes, mas eu sei que sempre que eu precisar ele vai estar lá para me ajudar e me apoiar, ele vai me abrir os olhos e me fazer ver o caminho certo a seguir. Ninguém me conhece melhor que ele e tenho certeza que a única pessoa que pode entender o que se passa na mente dele sou eu. Nunca me senti sozinha mas... sinceramente eu adoraria ter um amigo em quem confiar – ela termina com olhar triste.

- Então me diga Sango, você acredita em destino? – Pergunta Miroku, surpreendendo a garota.

-Bem... Acredito que as coisas não acontecem por acaso.

-Pois eu acredito. E digo que realmente não foi por acaso que ele uniu vocês dois a mim e Kagome. Pois tenho certeza que você vai encontrar em nós os amigos que você quer – ele termina com um sorriso.

-É... Quem sabe seja isso mesmo – ela sorri serena.

"Ela é mesmo igual a mim, tenho certeza. Estou feliz em ela ter deixado eu ver esse outro lado dela, esse lado mais humano. E... eu fui a primeira pessoa que ela confiou essas coisas? Obrigada Sango você pode ter certeza que eu vou ser esse amigo que você precisa, porque só você conseguiu me fazer reaver se estou mesmo onde deveria estar".

-Sango você caiu do céu sabia? – Ele diz sorridente, deixando Sango extremamente sem graça e involuntariamente rubra. Ele conseguia surpreendê-la sempre e apenas um pensamento passava por sua mente " Ai se você soubesse Miroku".

-Ei para de olhar assim para a minha irmã pervertido! – Inuyasha acabara de chegar junto de Kagome que trazia os lanches e entregou a Sango e Miroku. Diferente de Sango que desabafou seus sentimentos a Miroku, Inuyasha apenas se fechava mais com Kagome, não trocaram sequer uma palavra ou olhar o caminho da cantina ate ali.

- Acalme-se Inuyasha, eu apesar conversava com ela, só isso – Diz Miroku recebendo seu sanduíche e também uma latinha de refrigerante de laranja.

-Keh! Bom mesmo – completa emburrado como sempre, Inuyasha. Ele se senta ao lado de Miroku – Mas diz logo Houshi, o que você tem para nos contar?

(Nota da autora para vocês não ficarem perdidos amigos : O Miroku mora em um templo desde pequeno junto dos pais, do avô e de um amigo do avô chamado Togaru. Há dez anos os pais de Miroku sofreram um acidente e morreram, então ele mora com o avô e Togaru, e desde o acidente o avô de Miroku ficou muito frio e quase não conversa com o neto).

-Ah é mesmo! – Miroku diz distraído – Acontece que esta manhã meu avô me chamou para conversar...

**.FlashBack.**

_-Miroku eu decidi vender este templo – Diz friamente do senhor Houshi, avô de Miroku._

_-Mas vovô, assim tão de repente? Existe algum problema ou coisa assim? – pergunta Miroku surpreso._

_-Sim, já faz tempo que eu quero fazer isso, na verdade desde a morte de seus pais mas eu não achava comprador. Sempre achei exagero um templo tão grande para apenas nós três._

_- Entendo. Mas porque não havia me dito que colocou o templo a venda?_

_-E ia adiantar em que? Você não poderia fazer nada. Acontece que agora eu encontrei um comprador, o senhor Hiiragizawa Naraku. Ele está na cidade há alguns meses e é dono de uma enorme fortuna. Ele quer comprar o templo, então já estou acertando os papéis._

_-E nós vamos para onde se sairmos daqui vovô? – pergunta Miroku, temendo a ida para fora da cidade. Não queria se mudar. Não queria ir embora._

_- Vamos morar com seu tio-avô Myuuga._

_-O que? Nós vamos para Odaiba?_

_-Isso mesmo Miroku._

_-Mas vovô eu não quero sair daqui. Eu estou terminando o colegial ainda, a mudança só vai me atrapalhar, quero continuar na cidade._

_-Já sabia que você diria isso, então tomei algumas providências para te manter na cidade._

_- É mesmo vovô? Posso ficar? Isso é ótimo! Arigatou gozaimasu!_

_- Esse senhor Hiiragizawa vai dar um de seus inúmeros apartamentos na cidade como parte no pagamento do Templo. Você vai ficar nesse apartamento então. O senhor Hiiragizawa vai levá-lo para conhecer o apartamento ainda essa semana._

_- Arigatou ojiisan!_

_- Outra coisa antes de você sair Miroku. Vou legalizar você para que possa receber a herança deixada por seus pais antes que complete dezoito anos, assim não terá problemas com dinheiro enquanto ficar aqui. Agora vá, já esta atrasado. Togaru vai com você para explicar o motivo de seu atraso. _

**.Fim do FlashBack.**

-Então foi isso – Diz Sango pensativa.

-Que bom que você vai ficar Miroku! – Kagome salta em cima do amigo e lhe dá um forte abraço.

-Pra que todo esse escândalo bruxa?  
- Quem é bruxa seu baka!?- Responde irritada Kagome.

-Parem com isso. Eu preciso pedir um favor – Diz Miroku, chamando a atenção de todos – Vocês não iriam comigo conhecer o apartamento?

-Isso porque? Ta com medo de ficar sozinho com o tal Naraku é Miroku? – pergunta Inuyasha com a boca cheia, já estava comendo o terceiro (e ultimo) sanduíche que tinha comprado.

-Na verdade sim – responde sem jeito Miroku – Não ouvi boas coisas sobre esse tal Hiiragizawa Naraku, só por precação seria bom ter vocês junto, além de assim vocês já conhecerem meu novo endereço.

- Não vejo porque não Nós vamos com você Miroku – responde sorridente Sango. Ela estava aliviada por ele não ir embora, realmente a possibilidade de ele ir a afligiu muito.

- Keh! Você é patético Houshi.

.Fim do capítulo.

**Amigos leitores da minha fic! cá estou eu de volta com mais um capítulo!**

**Gente eu ainda to sem net...TT...aiaiai mas nao deixo de escrever!! esse capítulo ta pronto a uns 6 dias mais só agora deu pra postar.**

**E ai o que vocês acharam? Olha Olha Olha!!! a garota se empolga no proximo vai ter mais Sesshy pra vocês! (e pra mim tbm xP)... e o Naraku entrou na história!**

**Ah detalhe...na minha fic o Miroku não vai ser tãoooo pervertido assim, ele só vai ser mulherengo!**

**Bom por hoje é isso! Deixem reviews please!!!!**

**Respondendo a vocês :**

Kagome Juju Assis :JuJu Querida que bom que vocetá gostando e bem vinda aqui agora com cadastro hauhauhauauauhaauhah

então..o Inu foi bem mau mesmo :P mais na verdade, ele não é assim TÃO perverso hauauauauahuaauuah

Bjo e continue acompanhando ( fiz esse capítulo num tamanho bom? hehe)

Immort-Aiko: A kagome paranoica? magina... vai ver que ela só achou o Inu lindo demais pra ficar longe dela hauhauhauha tipo quando você era mais nova, tipo no primario e pesquisava tudo do menino que vocÊ gostava! (você já fez isso?)...mas oh...ela já ta ficando menos paranoica agora..continua acompanhando bjo!

HIME RIN: Yey! você gostou do tema que bom! porque eu to adorando escrver sobre deuses -

desculpa a demora! bjo!

Mitzrael Girl: Por Zeus! que reviews mais empolgante, mais emocionante e mais gigante que você me deixou! amei! hauhuahauhau

Você tem um espirito igual o meu adorei isso!! Você tbm amo o Sesshy!!! huhuhuhuhu

Oh eu não to fazendo ele com a Sango não..ela eh toda do Mi-kun! mas...eu não sei se a Rin vai aparecer não...mas as ideias que você disse eu já tinha tido veja só! mentes incriveis pensam igual hauahuahuhaahuaha mas não tenho certeza ainda da aparição dela não...

Você acertou direitinho os personagens..achou que bateu direito o deus com o persoganem? achou achou? -

Yey! continue acompanhando o destino dessa fic! que é desconhecido ate por mim mesma hauauauauhauuha

Bjo!

Agome chan : Obrigada por todos os elogios eu escrevo muito feliz para todos vocês! yey!

Oh... o Inu vai ter que aturar..afinal quem mando tratar a kagome desse jeito??? mas tudo pode acontecer, não é mesmo?

Brigada por ler e espera ver voce aqui denovo bjo!

Lah-chan: Você duvidou da qualidade da fic é? TT brincadeira! ai que bom que você leu e gostou...se eu não me ingano você acompanhou minha outra fic tbm nao eh?

espero você aqui de novo! bjo !

JoH-Chan : Ah JoJo... vocÊ demorou pra ler minha fic neh menina hauhauuahauauhauauau

Oh...você gostou das minhas minhas frases neh ahuahuahuahauha

Pois eh só saindo de mim mesmo, mais se já conhece a minha pessoa e só você pra saber como eu me empolgo escrevendo as minhas fics neh -

nota da pli: " Joh terminei otro capitulo!!!" outra.."joh eu to escrevendo oq vc acha disso aqui?"

hauahuahuhaua brigada por tudo e oh..como eu já tinha dito...o 4 capítulo ta pronto hauauauahaa

bjo!


	5. A descoberta do inimigo

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**Capítulo 5 – A descuberta do inimigo  
**

Já era bem tarde e três jovens estavam espalhados pela sala de estar calados, apenas passando seu diviníssimo tempo fazendo absolutamente nada. Sesshoumaru que já havia chegado da faculdade há um bom tempo se preocupava em tomar um xícara de chocolate quente preparado mais cedo por Sango. Era uma noite fria e a chuva teimava em cair sucessivamente do lado de fora. A lareira estava acesa e estavam os três bem agasalhados tentando manter o frio longe de seus corpos. Inuyasha já estava há um bom tempo deitado em frente a lareira, esfregando as mãos e dizendo um "maldição" de tempos em tempos. Mas Sango não parecia se importar com o frio como os outros dois, ela apenas ficou de pé olhando através da porta de vidro a chuva que caia do lado de fora e escutando a melodia cantada pelo vento.

Já cansado de ver a irmã ali parada no canto escuro da sala apenas vendo a chuva cair com uma expressão preocupada, Inuyasha resolve sair de seu cantinho quente ao lado da lareira para ir ver o que a incomodava tanto. E lá foi ele, tomado pela curiosidade, mas a irmã se adianta antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Boreas? – ela pergunta ainda olhando a chuva com um olhar preocupado.

- O deus dos ventos do Norte? Acha que isso é obra dele? – pergunta Inuyasha confuso.

-Sim, veja o lado que sopra o vento, é para o Norte... E essa chuva... Acredito ser obra de Poseidon.

- é só uma chuva Ártemis... pare de achar que é tudo obra deles – Diz Inuyasha enquanto se encosta a parede e fita a irmã.

- Acredita que essa chuva seja um presságio? – Ela pergunta agora o olhando, mas agora com um olhar assustado.

- Repito, é só uma chuvinha a toa.

- Eu acredito que a chuva é um mau presságio, é anuncio ou aviso de que algo ruim vai acontecer e que é melhor estarmos atentos.

- Isso é besteira Ártemis, chuva é extremamente normal, ela é necessária para a sobrevivência, se toda vez que chovesse acontecesse alguma coisa tão ruim assim os humanos estariam perdidos, bom...Isso não seria ruim...Menos macacos irritantes pra me atazanar... – conclui Inuyasha.

- Eu sei que para eles é normal, mas veja bem Apolo, já fazem mais de duas semanas que está chovendo todos os dias, principalmente a noite! Nós somos deuses e estamos aqui por uma missão e aqui não temos o poder de saber o que nos guarda o futuro, quem sabe isso seja um aviso daqueles que permanecem lá em cima, eles podem estar nos dizendo alguma coisa!

-Você pensa demais Ártemis, isso é puro delírio seu. É só uma chuva, só isso – ele diz achando realmente paranóia o que a irmã dizia, resolve então voltar para o seu cantinho em frente a lareira e deixar a irmã com seus pensamentos para ele tão estúpidos.

- Não... isso não é só uma chuva... eu sei que não...

X

Na manhã seguinte Sango se levanta relativamente cedo para o que está acostumada a fazer em um sábado. Ela demorou a adormecer e o sono a abandonou as cinco da manhã. Depois de inúmeras tentativas frustradas de voltar a dormir ela resolve por fim levantar. Ao sair da cama não foi difícil perceber que o frio não havia partido durante a noite. O dia lá fora era cinzento e o vento soprava com bravura.

- Isso realmente não pode ser normal...isso é um aviso não é mesmo meu pai? Mas o que é que pode ser tão perigoso assim? – ela perguntava para ela mesma enquanto se arrumava para o resto do dia. Hoje ela, Inuyasha, Miroku e Kagome iam conhecer o tal apartamento do senhor Hiiragizawa Naraku. Tinham marcado de se encontrar as dez e meia no templo onde Miroku vivia com o avô.

Essa era a primeira vez que ela ficara pronta antes de Inuyasha. Vestia um vestido bege que ia ate os joelhos, meia calça preta grossa e uma bota de cano alto e bico fino preta. Devido ao frio, estava com um belíssimo casaco preto ate a metade das coxas. Saindo do quarto percebe que Sesshoumaru já estava acordado pois pode ouvir o som do chuveiro. Ela então resolve preparar o café da manhã, afinal não tinha muito mais o que fazer.

-Já esta acordada Ártemis? E fez o café também! Me poupou minha tarefa matinal, obrigado – era Sesshoumaru, que acabou de chegar a sala e viu a mesa pronta.

- Não foi nada – ela responde desanimada.

- Algum problema? – ele pergunta percebendo que algo a incomodava, ela era sempre tão bem animada e hoje estava assim, tão diferente.

- Sinto como se algo ruim fosse acontecer.

- Você acha que essa chuva é um aviso? – ele pergunta friamente.

- Sim. Você também acha?

- é bem possível que sim. Ouça Ártemis, tenho algo a lhe contar – Ela o observa surpresa "o que ele tem a dizer?" - Ontem antes de dormir minha mãe veio falar comigo. Ela disse que estamos mais perto de Hades do que imaginamos e que é melhor descobrirmos quem é ele antes que ele descubra que somos.

- E isso porque?

- Porque de acordo com ela, ele seria capaz de tentar se livrar da gente.

-Co..como assim se livrar? Papai sempre disse que o "tio" Hades é um deus, que ele mesmo sendo rei do submundo não é um homem cruel.

-Mas para minha mãe, que não se esqueça também é irmã de Hades, diz ele é muito capaz de tentar se livrar da gente aqui na terra e nos fazer voltar para o Olimpo só para poder permanecer aqui sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

- Se você acha melhor assim eu vou prestar mais atenção ao que me rodeia.

- Sim – Então a porta do quarto de Inuyasha se abre revelando o garoto já pronto para sair com a típica expressão sonolenta. Ao perceber que os irmãos estavam arrumados, Sesshoumaru apenas pergunta – Vão sair?

- Sim, vamos com um amigo do colégio ver o seu novo apartamento – Responde Sango com um sorriso forçado.

- Então finalmente fizeram amigos? Melhor assim, vão ver que isso ajudará vocês.

- Não os chamo de amigos, são apenas macacos com quem eu gasto meu precioso tempo – Diz Inuyasha enquanto toma seu café da manhã.

- Apolo! Pare já de chamá-los de macacos! Eles são nossos únicos amigos por aqui – repreende Sango.

-Keh! Tudo isso é idiotice pra mim, eu não preciso da companhia desses macacos, me dou muito bem sozinho se você quer saber, além de que aquela garota de irrita – Diz mal-humorado Inuyasha.

- Sei Sei, irrita não ? To sabendo – Diz Sango com um sorriso maroto.

- Você pode não acreditar mais aquela bruxa feia me irrita sim, a presença dela me incomoda profundamente e essa é a verdade. Para mim ela é um distúrbio, se não devo dizer ameaça a minha paz, ela só serve para me atazanar e atrapalhar, aquela bruxa – Ele tenta encobrir o comentário da irmã ao perceber a sobrancelha de Sesshoumaru se arqueando Como se falasse "não era você que disse que não ia se apaixonar por humanos?". Aquilo foi extremamente desagradável a Inuyasha, por um instante sentiu raiva de Sango por ter comentado algo assim. Mas porque se importar com uma calúnia daquelas, afinal ele realmente não gostava de Kagome, não é?

- Oras, pois eu acho muito difícil acreditar que você realmente detesta ela tanto assim, ate me arisco a dizer que você irmãozinho querido fingi odiá-la para encobrir seu ascendente interesse nela. Por aqui eles dizem que o ódio Apolo é um presságio, ou apenas uma imagem que se formou por algum motivo só para esconder que se ama alguém. Dizem que o ódio e o amor caminham um ao lado do outro – Encobre assim Sango a tentativa de escapatória do irmão, e o sorriso maroto em vez de sumir de seu rosto como Inuyasha queria apenas aumentava a cada desculpa esfarrapada do irmão.

- Tens andado demais com humanos, já esta ate achando que nós deuses somos assim como eles, para nos deuses o amor é amor e ódio é ódio, eles são inimigos, contraditórios... E não sinônimos! Diga-me uma coisa, você acha mesmo que esse meu ódio pelo Ares é porque eu o amo é? – Sesshoumaru o repreende com um olhar mortal – Eu tenho certeza que não – Continua Inuyasha ignorando Sesshoumaru – Agora vejamos se você tem coragem de dizer que sim.

- Apolo... eu sei que para nós deuses amor é uma coisa e ódio é outra e também sei que você realmente odeia o Ares e sei que esse sentimento é correspondido igualmente porém você se esqueceu de um detalhe importante – Inuyasha apenas a olha com olhar curioso – Esqueceu-se que aqui na terra nos não somos mais deuses e sim humanos totalmente comuns? Isso significa perfeitamente que estamos expostos aos mesmos sentimentos.

- Pura besteira – Diz Inuyasha apenas para contradizer a irmã, mesmo sabendo que o que ela dizia era a mais pura verdade.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar a conversa produtiva de vocês – Diz Sesshoumaru chamando a atenção dos outros dois – mas imagino que vocês têm horário para chegar aonde vocês vão ou será que acordaram assim cedo só porque acharam divertido?

- Ai ai ai! Já está tarde! – Diz Sango ficando nervosa após olhar o horário no relógio da sala, ele marcava nove e quinze – A casa do Miroku é longe daqui se não corrermos vamos nos atrasar! Anda logo Apolo – Ela diz puxando o irmão que passava manteiga em mais um pedaço de pão – Tchau Ares, ate mais tarde – Ela diz saindo rapidamente pela porta arrastando o irmão junto com ela.

- Humm e eu o que farei hoje? – Se pergunta Sesshoumaru enquanto fecha a porta por onde estantes atrás passaram Inuyasha e Sango.

X

Kagome já havia chegado ao templo onde vivia Miroku a algum tempo. Ela morava há uns quinze minutos da casa dele e resolveu chegar mais cedo apenas para conversarem um pouco antes da chegada dos outros dois. Kagome não conseguia entender o porque de Miroku ter chamado Inuyasha e Sango para ir com eles, aquilo não a agradava nem um pouco, na visão dela vê-los de segunda a sexta já era muito, agora no sábado também? Era demais para ela. Agora o relógio marcava dez horas e Miroku e Kagome estavam sentados em frente a um enorme carvalho na entrada do templo conversando.

- Miroku eu ainda não entendo porque você chamou aquela dupla petulante para ir com a gente conhecer seu novo apartamento. Você esta levando o plano a sério demais, tudo bem se aproximar deles mas não precisava isso tudo né?- Dizia Kagome visivelmente chateada.

- Kagome você não percebeu mais eu parei com esse plano já há muito tempo, não estou mais perto deles só por curiosidade eu realmente considero eles meus amigos agora. Descobri neles pessoas com quem eu poderei confiar e para mim, tê-los por perto em um momento como esse será importante.

- Como é? Você realmente considera aqueles petulantes, arrogantes seus amigos? Poupe-me Miroku, como você é tapado, não percebe que eles podem apenas estar fingindo ser quem não são? – Ela diz alterada "Mais que absurdo ele gostar mesmo desses dois".

- Não Kagome, quem está fingindo ser quem não é não são eles e sim você. Se você deixá-se essa falsidade de lado e tenta-se realmente se aproximar deles veria o porque de eu gostar deles – Conclui sabiamente Miroku, ele não gostava do que a amiga estava fazendo com os Taicho, pois ele nunca foi falso com eles, talvez nunca tivesse participado daquele plano maluco de Kagome, apenas fingiu fazer parte, ele na verdade queria sim ser amigo deles.

- Isso não pode estar mesmo acontecendo. Você meu melhor amigo me dizendo para virar amiga do "senhor grosseria" e da "senhorita sou demais" ? é incrível o jeito que as coisas vão indo Miroku – Kagome já estava ficando realmente nervosa e chateada, até Miroku estava do lado deles?

- Kagome larga desse pré-conceito que você formou do Inuyasha e da Sango, tira essa venda dos olhos e tenta enxergar como eles realmente são. Inuyasha não é rude e mal-educado o tempo todo, na verdade ele é um cara muito gente fina e pode não parecer mais ele se importa com as pessoas, apenas não as deixa perceber isso. E a Sango? Ah... a Sango é muito parecida com você Kagome. Ela não é petulante e nem mesmo se idolatra como você pensa. Ela é muito forte e muito doce também, como já disse vocês duas tem muito em comum, se você usasse melhor seu tempo, em vez de fingir ser amiga dela e pelas costas atirar espinhos, porque não tenta aproximar-se dela. Kagome sei que se você a desse uma chance se dariam muito bem.

- Mas quanta baboseira, eles te abduziram não é Miroku? Eles estão controlando você de alguma forma, eles enfeitiçaram você, só pode ser isso – Ela realmente não acreditava no que ouvia, Miroku tinha se virado contra ela, bom isso na visão dela pois ele na verdade como um bom amigo apenas tentava abrir os olhos da garota.

- Você não entende – Ele diz cansado.

- Eu realmente não entendo! Não entendo mesmo!

- Miroku! Kagome! – Sango vinha correndo em direção a eles sendo seguida por Inuyasha que vinha apenas andando um pouco mais rápido que o comum apenas para acompanhar a irmã.

- Kagome, você deveria ouvir a mim, sabes que eu apenas digo isso para o seu bem – Diz Miroku baixo para que apenas Kagome escutasse, então se levanta e vai ao encontro de Sango e Inuyasha, sendo seguido de má vontade por Kagome – Que bom que vocês puderam mesmo vir, chegaram bem em cima da hora, o senhor Hiiragizawa já deve estar chegando.

- Perdoe-nos Miroku, mas estávamos tendo uma conversa em casa e não vimos o tempo passar e também não sabíamos que sua casa era tão longe assim – Desculpa-se Sango, ligeiramente cansada pela corrida do ponto de ônibus até ali, já Inuyasha não via problema algum no atraso, que nem era atraso afinal eram dez e meia e eles estavam ali não estavam?

- Não se preocupe Sango, vejam eu acho que é ele.

Um carro preto acabava de estacionar em frente ao templo. De dentro do carro um homem que aparentava ter seus trinta e cinco anos, alto de olhos escuros e cabelo comprido levemente ondulado, vestia um terno como qualquer executivo veste em dias de trabalho. Ele vai ate os quatro jovens ali parados em frente ao templo sendo acompanhado pelo olhar dos mesmos.

- Houshi Miroku? – Ele pergunta olhando de Miroku para Inuyasha.

- Sou eu – Se manifesta Miroku – O Senhor é Hiiragizawa Naraku?

- Sim, este sou eu, andem venham comigo, vou levá-los ao apartamento. Vocês são me perdoar porém eu não disponho de muito tempo, ainda tenho alguns assuntos para resolver, por isso peço que não me façam perder tempo a toa.

- Keh! Larga de se achar importante velhote, afinal é sua obrigação levar a gente até lá e mostrar o apartamento para o Miroku, então vê se não fica enchendo a nossa paciência e acima de tudo, não me aprese jamais entendeu? – Inuyasha encara Naraku com um olhar ameaçador. "Keh! Ele pensa que pode falar assim comigo é?".

- Huh! Garoto tonto, se eu fosse você ficava bem caladinho no seu canto esta bem? Não sabe com quem está se metendo agora anda, dessa vez passa mas espero que não se repita – Diz Naraku entre os dentes indicando com a cabeça o carro preto estacionado do outro lado da rua.

- E eu pedi pra você deixar passar velhote? – ele diz ainda encarando Naraku mas Sango o puxa o levando a força ao carro, mas ele não deixa de olhar com raiva o tal Hiiragizawa Naraku. Sango apenas sussurra para o irmão "Vê se se comporta Apolo, não vai arranjar encrenca com esse homem!" – Não enche Ártemis – ele diz também sussurrando mas com voz emburrada.

Mas alguém conseguiu ouvir os sussurros dos dois jovens (não me perguntem como :P)... "Ártemis e Apolo é? Ah meu irmão sabia que não ia demorar a mandar alguém me caçar... mas mandou justo esses dois que são distraídos o suficiente para não perceber quem sou? Estais ficando bobo meu irmão... agora eu tenho de achar um jeito de mandá-los de volta pro Olimpo antes que eles possam me impedir de continuar as minhas férias na Terra".

X

- Bem meus jovens, aqui estamos – Diz Naraku ao estacionar o carro em frente a um prédio de mais ou menos nove andares, rodeado de vidros azuis e um lindo jardim na entrada. O prédio parecia ser realmente muito luxuoso e ficava localizado em um bairro importante da cidade, um bairro considerado classe A. A ida do templo do avô de Miroku até o tal apartamento levou cerca de trinta minutos, se compararmos a distância daquele apartamento ate a casa dos Taicho ou de Kagome, era muito mais perto do que ir ate o templo que ficava perto da divisa com a cidade vizinha. Os quatros desceram do carro e seguiram Naraku, que ao entrar cumprimentou o porteiro e os três seguranças que estavam pelo caminho ate o elevador. Ele direcionou o elevador para o sexto andar. O prédio tinha dois apartamentos por andar e foi no apartamento 602 que eles entraram.

Era um apartamento grande, espaçoso e bem arrumado para não dizer luxuoso. Naraku os guiou pelo apartamento mostrando a eles todos os cômodos. O apartamento possuía três quartos, dois eram suítes, havia um lavado, uma área de serviço, cozinha, uma pequena copa e uma sala espaçosa, também tinha uma extensa varando que tinha vista para o centro da cidade, dali podia-se ver de longe o prédio onde viviam Sango e Inuyasha.

- Pois bem senhor Houshi, como eu vou agora me mudar daqui pretendo comprar moveis novos que combinem com o templo, então deixarei o apartamento mobiliado, como já havia combinado com seu avô – Diz Naraku desinteressado depois de terminar de explicar e mostrar tudo que o apartamento incluía, isso é, toda a infra-estrutura do prédio.

- Mas esse apartamento é mesmo muito grande, é maior que o onde eu e o Inuyasha moramos. Veja, o nosso apartamento dá muito bem para nós três e ainda sobra espaço, então acho que todo esse apartamento é demais para apenas uma pessoa – Comenta Sango.

"Três?" – Se perguntava Naraku.

- Ah não se preocupe Sango, você pode vir morar aqui comigo – Diz Miroku com um sorriso malicioso.

-Ora! – Diz Sango entre os dentes.

- Escutem, já estamos aqui há bastante tempo, eu estou com fome – Diz Inuyasha que já estava de saco cheio de ficar ali.

- Tem razão meu jovem, já são duas e meia. Vamos, eu vou levá-los para almoçar e depois deixarei vocês no templo novamente – Convida Naraku, ele já tinha bolado um jeito de se livrar dos dois deuses que o procuravam.

- Então vamos logo – Diz Inuyasha saindo do apartamento, sendo seguido pelos demais.

X

Naraku os levou a um restaurante cinco estrelas localizado no centro da cidade. Era especializado em comida Tailandesa (Gente eu nunca comi comida tailandesa, mas sempre tive vontade de provar, será que é bom?) e estava no topo da lista de melhores restaurantes japoneses feita por uma importante revista japonesa. Nenhum dos quatro tinha jamais ido a aquele restaurante, talvez devido ao preço mais temperado que a própria comida. Não demorarão a pedir a comida, estavam todos famintos. Inuyasha teve alguma dificuldade em pedir seu prato afinal o restaurante oferecia muitas opções de pratos, com os mais diferentes tipos de ingredientes e todos os pratos estavam escritos em tailandês, então ele apenas perguntou ao garçom qual era o maior e foi esse que ele pediu.

A comida de todos chegou em cerca de vinte minutos, um tempo consideravelmente rápido se levar em conta que o restaurante estava cheio. Em quanto eles comiam Naraku pede licença e sai da mesa dizendo que ia pegar bebidas para todos no bar (Taí uma coisa que eu acho muito diferente, aqueles restaurantes que em vez de você pedir para o garçom o que quer beber, você vai ate o bar e pega você mesmo com o barman, se eu tivesse um restaurante eu utilizaria desse mecanismo :P).

Ele foi ate o barman, pediu refrigerante para todos, cada um de um diferente sabor assim ele poderia identificar qual era de cada um. O plano de Naraku para se livrar dos "sobrinhos" era relativamente simples. Ele ia colocar usa substancia que faria eles se sentirem mal, meio tontos (como deus do submundo era uma tarefa fácil para ele) e como já conhecia o irmão, ele ia pedir para voltarem para se cuidar. Simples assim. Ele ia assim ganhar umas férias maiores ate Zeus achar mais um grupo para ir buscá-lo. E foi o que fez, colocou o a substancia nas bebidas de Sango e Inuyasha e as levou de volta.

Voltou então a mesa e entregou as bebidas a todos.

- Você demorou muito velhote – Diz Inuyasha que já estava morrendo de sede, ele tinha um paladar aguçado e o tempero o deixou com muita cede. Não demorou a tomar tudo em um gole. Todos terminaram de comer e foi ai que Naraku percebeu que Sango não tinha bebido o refrigerante. Isso o deixou ligeiramente nervoso.

-Senhorita Sango porque não bebeu seu refrigerante? – ele pergunta com um sorriso forçado tentando disfarçar o medo que tinha dela ter percebido alguma coisa.

-Não estou com sede – Ela responde simplesmente.

- Mas, com todo esse tempero não ficou com nem um pouco de sede? – "como pode não sentir sede? Os trouxe aqui para ter certeza que beberiam!".

- Não quero beber nada obrigada – Ela responde já se incomodando com a insistência do senhor.

- Mas eu já paguei pela bebida!

- Então vou guardar e beber em casa, quando tiver cede – Ela responde como solução.

-Está bem – "Pelo menos vai beber" – Vamos embora então.

Ele então levou os quatro para o templo de Miroku, se despediu e foi embora. Inuyasha e Sango ficaram mais algum tempo junto de Miroku e Kagome, conversando sobre o novo apartamento e quando já eram sete horas voltaram para o apartamento.

X

No meio da noite Inuyasha acordou de repente, meio tonto e suando frio. Olhou no relógio, 02:37 da manhã. Levantou-se e foi ate a cozinhar buscar algo para beber, estava com calor e tinha muita cede. Procurou ainda com muito sono alguma coisa para beber dentro da geladeira e encontrou a latinha de refrigerante que Sango não havia bebido na hora do almoço. Voltou para o quarto e abriu a latinha. Começou a beber e olhou pela janela.

"A chuva está caindo muito mais forte esta noite, isso é mesmo estranho com toda essa chuva eu devia estar sentindo muito frio e não este calor todo... me sinto meio tonto..." – ele toma mais alguns goles e então pela primeira vez olha para o que estava bebendo, assim como quem não quer nada. Para sua surpresa vê algumas bolhas brancas saindo da latinha, algumas não, muitas bolhas, era como se alguma coisa estivesse efervescendo ali dentro – "Mas o que é isso??!!" – ele se pergunta antes de já não mais enxergar nada alem de um preto, uma forte tontura e não demorou a desfalecer.

Em quanto isso Naraku apenas pensava em seu apartamento – "A essa altura, já deve estar fazendo efeito" - e solta uma longa gargalhada.

X

Na manhã seguinte, Sango e Sesshoumaru estavam a algum tempo sentados no sofá da sala assistindo televisão. Conversavam sobre o aviso dado por Hera, a mãe de Sesshoumaru sobre Hades, mas não conseguiram chegar a como ele poderia prejudicá-los ou nem ao menos chegar perto de saber quem era ele entre os humanos que os circulavam. Sango já achava estranho Inuyasha ainda não ter se levantado, ele podia comer muito e falar muita besteira mas dormir era uma coisa que fazia pouco, era raríssimo ele dormir ate tão tarde.

- Vou ver o que o Inuyasha tem para não ter levantado ainda – Ela diz indo ate o quarto do irmão. Bate na porta e nada. Bate de novo. Nada – Inuyasha? – ela chama sem novamente receber resposta, então resolve entrar no quarto, afinal ele sempre fazia isso com ela não é mesmo?. Ao entrar no quarto ela vê o irmão atirado no chão . Ela o sacode na tentativa de fazê-lo acordar porém isso não acontece. Ele estava desmaiado – Essa não...o que você tem? Inuyasha...Inuyasha...APOLO!!!

.Fim do Capítulo.

**Gente desculpa o atrazo!!!!**

**mas essa vida sem internet é mto dificil TT**

**esse capítulo na minha opnião ficou ruim, eu não escrevi tudo que eu queria porque tive de terminar as pressas pra postar..entao o resto vem no proximo capítulo...**

**por favor deixem reviews, sua opnião conta mto pra mim!**

**Beijos!**


	6. Um passado não muito distante

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**Capítulo 6 – Um passado não muito distante**

_Ao entrar no quarto ela vê o irmão atirado no chão. Ela o sacode na tentativa de fazê-lo acordar, porém isso não acontece. Ele estava desmaiado – Essa não...o que você tem? Inuyasha...Inuyasha...APOLO!!!_

X

-ARES! ARES! – Sango entra desesperada na sala, histérica. Apavorada. Digamos ate que estava em pânico, suando frio. Naquele momento milhões de coisa passavam pela sua cabeça, o irmão não respondia, não se mexia e ela, ali estática não pensou em outra saída a não ser chamar pelo irmão mais velho – O Apolo...o...Apo..Apolo...ele – Ela tentava dizer entre suspiros cansados e pesados, parecia tentar recuperar o fôlego como se tivesse corrido uma maratona em vez dos três metros que haviam entre a sala onde estava Sesshoumaru e o quarto de Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru apenas a encarava totalmente perdido. Só observava a imagem pateticamente desesperada da irmã, eufórica. – O que que tem o Apolo?

- Ele está caído no chão!

- Hu... Ele deve ter caído enquanto dormia e acabou dormindo no chão mesmo, do jeito que ele é folgado deve ter tido preguiça de levantar e voltar pra cama – Ele diz despreocupado e frio, como sempre.

- Não é nada disso! – ela grita o deixando surpreso, nunca tinha visto ela daquela maneira, era sempre tão serena – Escuta o Apolo está caído no chão, não se meche, não responde e mal respira! Ele não está dormindo esta me ouvindo? Não está dormindo!

- E você quer que eu faça o que? – Ele pergunta totalmente desinteressado.

- Ares – Ela diz não mais euforia e sim raivosa, perecia que era envolvida por alguma coisa muito, mais muito maligna e que estava ao ponto de explodir – O nosso irmão ta lá desmaiado quase morto e você vai ficar ai fazendo nada e agindo tão friamente?!! Você vai é levantar essa sua bunda gorda desse sofá e vai mover esse seu lindo corpinho ate o quarto, pegar o Apolo e levá-lo ate o hospital e já seu baka!

A reação de Sango realmente surpreendeu Sesshoumaru. Como de uma hora pra outra uma garota tão gentil e controlada se tornara grossa e histérica? Bom ele só sabia que ela o estava assustando com olhar que lhe lançava e achou melhor ajudar, pois parecia que se não o fizesse, seriam dois desmaiados naquela casa.

X

-Eles estão demorando muito para dar notícias do Inuyasha, demorando muito mesmo. Você viu como ele estava pálido? Viu como ele estava? – Sango percorria a sala de espera o hospital de canto a canto. Ia e vinha. Ia e vinha. Andando em círculos, ação que só irritava Sesshoumaru que tinha como única preocupação o que diria Zeus a ele se acontecesse algo a Apolo, afinal ele estava sob sua custodia aqui na Terra. Sua e de ninguém mais.

- É assim mesmo Sango, eles estão examinando o Inuyasha agora está bem? Não vai acontecer nada com ele não se preocupe, pode ter sido apenas uma queda de pressão ou coisa assim – Ele diz não dando a menor importância.

- Você está me ouvindo Sesshoumaru??!! – ela voltara a ficar histérica "é incrível como ela esta nervosa, qualquer coisinha e ela já fica toda alterada" pensava Sesshoumaru – Ele não teve uma queda de pressão não! Foi pior, sim foi pior, e eu não sei o que aconteceu, ele parecia tão bem ontem quando voltamos do almoço com o senhor Hiiragizawa.

- Ora vamos, podia ser pior e – Então vem alguma coisa em mente a Sesshoumaru – espere, você disse que foram almoçar com este senhor?

- Sim, depois de ver o apartamento ele nos convidou para almoçar. Mas sabe Sesshoumaru eu achei aquele senhor muito estranho, na verdade me dava calafrios e uma alguma coisa nele me parecia conhecida – Ela responde normalmente sem dar importância. Ainda andava de um lado para o outro sem parar, parecia que se fizesse mais algumas voltas ia abrir um buraco no chão.

- E você já pensou na possibilidade desse senhor ser Hades? – ele pergunta sabiamente.

- Como pode dizer algo assim? Agora depois do que sua mãe disse vai achar que todos que nos cercam podem ser o tio Hades? Ora por favor – ela dizia descrente, lhe parecia uma idéia absurda o irmão pensar que aquele era o tio deles.

- Bom, vamos fazer uma hipótese então. Ele pode ter descoberto vocês dois e por isso os chamou para jantar. Hades é habilidoso e ambicioso, é capaz de tudo para ter o que quer, imagina então que ele pode ter posto algo em sua comida ou na bebida não sei. Digamos que isso tenha causado o mal estar do Inuyasha. Seria isso possível Sango?

- Espere eu acho que sim. O senhor Hiiragizawa buscou nossas bebidas, o Inuyasha bebeu a dele mas eu não quis. Ele então insistiu, de uma forma estranhamente continua que eu bebesse a minha também, mas eu não bebi, mas trouxe pra casa e hoje de manha fui beber e não encontrei a lata na geladeira. O Apolo pode tê-la bebido ontem!

- E se tinha algo na bebida o Apolo tomou duas doses, por isso a crise!

- Meu bom Zeus – Ela parecia em choque.

- Vocês são parentes do senhor Taicho Inuyasha? – um médico se aproximou, era calvo e aparentava ter uns 50 anos.

-Sim, sim somos nós. Diga-me, como está meu irmão? – Sango se levanta rapidamente olhando esperançosa para o médico. Sesshoumaru apenas olhava a cena curioso, esperando que eles pudessem sair logo dali.

- O seu irmão está bem senhorita, tratou-se apenas de uma intoxicação, ele poderá ir para casa assim que acordar. Podem vê-lo se desejarem – responde calmamente o médico enquanto ajeitava o pequeno óculos no nariz.

- Ah sim muito obrigada senhor – Sango agradece e logo puxa a mão de Sesshoumaru para que esse levantá-se – Vamos ver o Inuyasha.

- Era de se esperar – responde friamente, caminhando vagarosamente atrás de Sango que se movia em passos largos parando apenas em frente ao quarto número 310, no terceiro andar, onde estava Inuyasha. Ela entrou devagar, fazendo o menor barulho possível e se aproximou do irmão que permanecia adormecido – Não precisa entrar nesse silêncio todo, não ouviu que ele está bem? Logo acorda, é um maldito preguiçoso apenas.

- Não fala assim do Apolo! Pobrezinho, assim adormecido parece tão fraco...

- Escute Ártemis, os médicos disseram que não passou de uma intoxicação... Não acha estranho? Hades teve em suas mãos a chance de se livrar logo de vocês, aproveitando que de tão tolos não perceberam suas intenções, mas porque apenas o fez ter uma intoxicação? – Sesshoumaru se senta confortavelmente no sofá verde localizado ao lado da cama onde estava Inuyasha.

- Ora Ares, ele não quer nos matar, apenas nos fazer voltar ao Olimpo. Ele não é nosso inimigo, e sim nosso parente, mesmo sendo o deus do submundo isso não o faz alguém inteiramente mau. Tenho certeza que ele apenas quis nos dar um susto – Ela se senta acanhada ao lado de Sesshoumaru, não tirando os olhos do irmão adormecido à frente.

- É mesmo um tolo, é tudo que tenho a dizer – Ele se espreguiça e fecha os olhos desejando descansar.

Algum tempo se passou desde então. Silenciosos Sango e Sesshoumaru apenas relaxavam a espera da hora em que Inuyasha acordaria e eles poderiam ir para casa. Sango já estava a bom tempo tentando juntar os fatos de tudo que havia acontecido no dia anterior, não haviam mais dúvidas de que aquele senhor Hiiragizawa era o causador de tudo e que podia muito bem ser Hades.

"E pensar que eu apenas tive contato com esse homem por conhecer Miroku. Sesshoumaru acabou mesmo tendo razão, conhecer os humanos facilita as coisas, mas do jeito que ele fala e age parece que ele conhece muito a situação que estamos passando. Será que ele já esteve aqui? – ela o observa de canto de olho – Só pode ser, como ele conheceria bem este lugar e as pessoas que aqui habitam se suas funções no Olimpo não tinham absolutamente nada a ver com os humanos e a Terra?"

- Er... Ares? – ela chama duvidando se ele estava acordado, pois já mantinha os olhos fechados a um bom tempo.

- Sim – ele abre os belos olhos claros vagarosamente e a observa com um olhar curioso mas que não deixava de ser frio, como sempre.

- Você já esteve na Terra antes não esteve?

Ele a observa surpreso – Sim – se espreguiça mais uma vez e observa o céu que começava a escurecer pela janela- como você sabe de uma coisa dessas? Pensei que haviam apagado a memória de todos.

- Co..como assim apagado? Eu não sabia de nada, apenas supus.

- Entendo – ele continua perdido observando o céu.

- Você não guarda boas memórias pelo que vejo, seu olhar se tornou triste – ela então olha diretamente para os olhos claros que ainda fitavam o céu – se importaria de me contar o que aconteceu enquanto esteve aqui?

Ele então a observa atentamente. Aquele olhar era um tanto constrangedor e comprometedor, mas ela continuou firme ali a enfrentar os olhos do irmão. Sesshoumaru percebendo a insistência se Sango e vendo que aquilo não ia levar a nada resolve ceder.

- Não entendo porque desse interesse – ela se encosta do sofá novamente, expirando cansada – mas irei contar o que aconteceu – Sango então sorri e se aconchega, pronta para ouvir atentamente todas as palavras do irmão.

-Foi a cerca de dois anos,vim para a Terra com o mesmo objetivo que vocês, levar Hades de volta ao Olimpo. Quando cheguei meu pensamento não era diferente do de Apolo, vim forçado e não via motivo para me aproximar dos outros humanos, e assim fui, sempre arrogante durante o tempo que passei aqui. Não conhecia ninguém, não falava com ninguém, boatos se espalharam pela escola sobre minha frieza e histórias sobre mim foram inventadas fazendo que todos me julgassem de forma equivocada. Nunca me importei com isso, minha missão não era ser amigo deles afinal. Mas um dia alguém resolveu quebrar os tabus e veio falar comigo.

**Flashback**

_Sesshoumaru estava sentado na sombra de uma árvore durante o recreio, lia um livro que havia comprado há pouco tempo em uma livraria não muito longe dali. A sua volta os alunos do instituto conversaram e riam animadamente em seu grupos enquanto comiam suas refeições. Ele já estava acostumado a se sentar ali, sozinho, ignorando todo o barulho a sua volta e todos aqueles que ali estavam, perdido dentro de seu próprio universo._

_-Esse livro é muito bom não acha? Eu mesma já o li três vezes acredita? – Uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos, baixa e magra sorria animadamente para Sesshoumaru._

_Ele a olhou com o típico olhar frio, voltou sua atenção ao livro ignorando a garota._

_- Vejo que está concentrado desculpe por atrapalhar, prometo que ficarei quietinha está bem? – ela se senta ao lado de Sesshoumaru e tira uma maça da bolsa._

_Ele apenas ficou extremamente surpreso pela folga da garota, era inacreditável como ela ignorava a frieza dele e permanecia ali comendo a maça._

_- Quem disse que podia ficar ai?_

_Ela o observa curiosa – Quem disse que eu não podia?_

_- Me diga o que quer logo, não estou afim de aturar garotas tolas como você._

_- Ora, como você é grosseiro eu apenas vim conversar com você, não vim atrás de coisa alguma.Meu nome é Shindou Rin – ela esperava que ele se apresentá-se mas ele voltou a ignorá-la – e eu sou nova aqui, sabe é difícil conhecer pessoas chegando assim no meio do ano, todos já tem seus grupos e eu me sinto muito sozinha, ai eu vi você aqui sozinho e resolvi falar com você, assim podemos formar uma dupla!_

_- Você só pode ta brincando – ele arqueia a sobrancelha e observa a garota sorridente a sua frente._

_- Não não! Eu quero muito ser sua amiga, você me parece tão solitário, vamos ser companheiros! Lanchar juntos! Vir aos festivais, passear no parque! Estudar juntos e..._

_- Não estou interessado._

_-Ah... ta bem – ela se acanha e fita o chão por alguns minutos- Como você se chama amigo?_

_- Sou Taicho Sesshoumaru e não sou seu amigo._

_- Seshy-kun! Veja já está na hora da aula, a gente se vê depois da aula, eu te acompanho ate a sua casa! –ela se levanta e corre pra dentro do prédio._

_-Ei você espera! Eu não vou...ai..ela já foi... será possível? – ele se levanta cansado e vai caminhando lentamente ate o prédio – cada louco que aparece..._

**fim do Flashback.**

- ela vinha falar comigo todos os dias, ia atrás de mim onde eu fosse, conseguiu meu telefone sei lá como e me ligava todos os dias. E eu apenas a ignorava, mas parecia não adiantar, ela continuava a vir atrás de mim não importa o que eu fizesse. Com o tempo eu me acostumei com ela e mais que isso – Sango apenas o observava curiosa, Sesshoumaru não parecia tão frio e distante naquele momento, ele parecia tão ... humano- Eu me apaixonei por ela, de verdade. Nós começamos a namorar e acho que nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz, aquele jeito tolo e risonho dela me encantava de tal forma que eu esquecia do mundo. Devido a isso eu acabei esquecendo de minha missão, esquecendo de procurar Hades e passeia penas a dedicar meus dias á ela. Zeus é claro não ficou satisfeito com isso e decidiu apagar a memória dela e de todos que nos viram juntos, para que eu continuasse sozinho e terminasse a missão. O tempo passou e eu nunca mais falei com ela, apenas a observei crescendo entre os outros alunos enquanto eu continuava solitário. Não demorei a encontrar Hades e voltei ao Olimpo. Obviamente minha imagem lá não estava boa, imagine um deus de apaixonando por uma humana, e a pedido de minha mãe as memórias dos outros moradores do Olimpo também foram apagadas. Por sorte Zeus não perdeu sua confiança em mim, tanto que me mandou para cá junto de vocês. Satisfeita? – Ele então volta a olhar o céu, agora já pintado pela negra noite.

Sango permaneceu calada por um tempo, processando tudo que Sesshoumaru passou quando veio a Terra pela ultima vez. "Ele se apaixonou por uma humana... e eu que sempre achei que alguém como ele não possui coração... imagino como ele sofreu vendo que ela não se lembrava mais dele e teve que observá-la de longe. Eu não sei o que eu faria na mesma situação, talvez não fosse tão forte como ele foi...Ares..."

-Eu...- ele então volta sua atenção a garota a seu lado - agradeço muito por ter me contado isso tudo Ares. Agora entendo o seu lado e prometo não contar a ninguém, agora eu te admiro mais ainda meu irmão – ela sorri serenamente.

- Não entendo porque.

- Malditos, vocês não conseguem ficar calados? Assim eu não durmo! Isso merece castigo de Zeus! Afinal estão perturbando o sono de um deus. – Inuyasha reclamava enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Apolo! – Sango se levanta e abraça fortemente o irmão, quase o sufocando- Que bom que está bem meu irmão! Não sabe como me afligi! – ela dizia entre lagrimas.

-Acredite idiota, ela estava muito preocupada, estava me enchendo já. – Responde friamente Sesshoumaru enquanto pegava o casaco que havia deixado sobre a mesa.

- é..parece que você não vai dançar tão cedo sobre meu tumulo – Diz Inuyasha se ajeitando na cama, com uma enorme cara de sono.

-Que horror Apolo! Não diga mais essas coisas!

-Anda – Sesshoumaru entrega o casaco de Sango – Vamos logo pra casa.

-Sim! – Sango responde sorridente enquanto ajuda Inuyasha a se levantar.

.Fim do capítulo.

**Nossa, fazia muito mais muito tempo que eu não postava um capítulo dess afic não é mesmo? Me desculpem TT**

**Eu não estava tendo tempo para escrevê-la por estar trabalhandoe m 2 ao memso tempo...agora eu continuo essa daqui**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, agradeço de coração o apoio de vocês**

**Esse capítulo está longe de ser oq ue eu queri aque fosse, não estava muito inspirada e lamento muito que ele tenha ficado em um nivél tão inferior ao que ue costumo escrever, mas o proximo melhora prometo**

**Eu agradeceria muito que deixassem reviews, elas me apoiam muita pra continuar a escrever :D**

**Ate o próximo capítulo ;**


	7. Clubes extra classe?

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**  
**

**Capítulo 7 – Clubes extra classe?**

Uma semana se passou desde o incidente com o senhor Hiiragizawa Naraku e desde então os irmãos não tiveram mais notícias dele. Não que eles não tentaram encontrá-lo, procuraram de todas as formas mas aquele senhor parecia ter desaparecido, muito provavelmente por vontade própria, afinal, a esta altura já sabe que seus sobrinhos o descobriram.

Naquela manhã de segunda feira estavam sentados na mesa da copa os três irmãos Taicho, coisa muito difícil de acontecer, ou pelas demoras de Sango, ou pelas besteiras de Inuyasha ou pela falta de consideração de Sesshoumaru, e ali estavam apenas por um motivo forte o suficiente, conversar sobre a missão, o único assunto que tinham em comum.

– Mas é claro que não iríamos encontrá-lo. Ele não facilitaria tanto, sumiu para dificultar as coisas para nós – Dizia Sesshoumaru enquanto tomava uma xícara de café.

-Esse cara é um idiota, fazendo essa ceninha toda ele jogou o disfarce dele goela abaixo, panaca – Se exaltava Inuyasha enquanto mastigava sua torrada.

- Primeiramente aprenda a não falar com a boca cheia Apolo, eu não preciso saber de que é feito o seu café da manhã. E Segundo, ele deve ter tido um bom motivo para ter se revelado – Toma outro gole do café.

- Eu ainda acho que ele fez isso para nos dar um susto – Dizia Sango, segurando o irmão que estava pronto pra pular no pescoço de Sesshoumaru – Mas enfim, acredito que do mesmo jeito que fez ele irá nos provocar novamente, basta esperarmos ele reaparecer – Ela pega sua mochila e vai em direção a porta.

- E fazemos o que enquanto isso? – Pergunta Inuyasha que juntava suas coisas que estavam jogadas ao lado da mesa.

- Vivemos Apolo, vivemos – ela responde sorridente – Ate a noite Ares.

- Ate mais Ártemis - ele responde do mesmo feito frio, enquanto observa Inuyasha correr para alcançar a irmã que já havia saído.

X

-Muito bom dia K-chan! – Disse empolgada Sango ao chegar no colégio.

- Bom dia Sango-chan – Cumprimenta Kagome, com o típico sorriso falso. "Porque ela chega me cumprimentando tão feliz? Parece ate que gostou de me ver. Falsa".

- Sango você está irritantemente feliz hoje, isso me irrita – Diz Inuyasha jogando suas coisas na mesma carteira que se senta todos os dias – Não calou a boca o caminho inteiro, fiquei ate tonto – ele se senta mal humorado, levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Existe algum motivo especial para nos presentear com tão belo sorriso Sango-chan? – Se intromete Miroku ao chegar, com um lindo sorriso no rosto, fazendo Sango corar levemente, coisa que passou imperceptível.

- Não exatamente Houshi, eu apenas acordei com o pé direito hoje.

- Bom dia turma, façam o favor de se sentar. Hoje vamos dar inicio a matéria favorita da sua professora aqui! Digam olá para o senhor cooooorpo humano e seu fascinante funcionamento! – Dizia toda empolgada a professora de Biologia. Ela era uma figura rara, muito magra e muito alta, usava óculos redondos grandes demais para o seu rosto e sempre se vestia com uma roupa florida, sempre. Inuyasha nunca foi com a cara dela pois ela gritava muito devido a seu péssimo controle de voz, que durante a aula alterava-se de um agudo ensurdecedor à uma voz grossa como de um homem.

- Feh! Ta todo mundo feliz hoje? Parece que o trem da alegria passou por aqui – dizia extremamente mal-humorado Inuyasha, já vendo que ia ser difícil agüentar a felicidade que se espalhava a sua volta.

- E eu acho que ele se esqueceu de alguém pelo caminho – insinua Kagome com um sorriso vitorioso, fazendo Sango e Miroku sorrirem.

-Feh!

X

Na hora do intervalo Inuyasha e Sango foram à biblioteca do colégio procurar por um livro pedido pela professora de Biologia, eles teriam de fazer uma análise da respiração humana comparando-a com a respiração dos animais de sangue frio para a próxima aula e ela indicou um livro que poderia ser usado para a pesquisa e Sango sendo muito aplicada quis ir logo alugá-lo antes que outro o fizesse e arrastou consigo Inuyasha, que foi de muito mal grado pois ela o estava privando de sua única alegria escolar: a comida da cantina.

- Veja encontrei o livro – Dizia Sango enquanto colocava um pesado livro intitulado "Humanos: a criação fascinante" em cima da mesa da biblioteca onde estava sentado Inuyasha.

- Feh! 'Humanos: a criação fascinante'? Que porcaria é essa? É a cara daquela lhama que se diz professora de Biologia – Reclama Inuyasha muito emburrado, ele realmente estava chato aquele dia.

Sango sorri da piada ignorando a má vontade do irmão – é um livro um tanto quanto pesado você me ajuda a levá-lo para casa não é tão forte e poderoso Inuyasha? – ela pergunta fazendo-se de inocente.

-Feh! Que seja!

- Você está um porre hoje Inuyasha – ela se senta ao lado de Inuyasha incomodada com seu comportamento. Ela então vê através das portas de vidro da biblioteca os garotos do clube de basquete passarem, ela fica a observá-los ate um sorriso nascer em seus lábios. Ao observar isso Inuyasha pergunta, temendo as idéias que podiam sair da cabeça de sua irmã – O que que foi?

- Sabe Inu... – "Lá vem" pensava Inuyasha - Já faz alguns dias que venho pensando em entrar em algum tipo de atividade extra curricular, nossa escola tem tantas e nos temos muito tempo livre. Eu passo minhas tardes a ler livros e você gasta seu tempo com novelas na televisão, deveríamos no dedicar a algo diferente! Além disso, entrando pra algum grupo vamos conhecer muito mais gente!

- E quem disse que eu quero conhecer mais desses macacos? Você já não ta satisfeita com o Miroku e a bruxa feia? – Pede, desejando que ela desistisse dessa idéia.

- Eu gosto muito deles Inu – ela diz tranqüila – mas... Eu quero mais. Quero mais amigos, quero ser mais parecida com os humanos e entender o que eles gostam e se interessam, quero conhecer todos os lados e tipos de pessoas que existem por ai! – ela termina animada.

-Feh! Não é porque você está numa fase boa com as pessoas que eu preciso participar de tudo isso.

Era verdade, Sango estava numa ótima fase. Desde que Inuyasha tinha se recuperado ela começou a se preocupar mais com quem está perto dela, ela se aproximou mais de Miroku e Kagome (mesmo que Kagome tenha feito isso na maior falsidade) e, além disso, ela estava se dando muito bem com Sesshoumaru desde a conversa que tiveram no hospital. Era esse o motivo de sua alegria naquela semana, ela estava se sentindo novamente querida, assim como era no Olimpo e estava pela primeira vez, gostando de estar aqui.

- Mas ai você pode ficar feliz também! Por favor, Inuyasha, faça isso por mim, eu te peço – pedia ela com cara de irmão sofrida.

-Ai está bem – ele sede, não conseguia resistir àquela cara de sofrida, era uma de suas poucas fraquezas – e em que atividade você estava pensando para mim? Pois eu tenho certeza que pensou – ele lhe lança um olhar mortal, coisa que a garota apenas ignorou.

- Sim! Futebol! – ela diz empolgada – O time de futebol daqui é muito conhecido e além disso vai ajudá-lo a manter esse seu corpo de deus, afinal aqui tudo que você come tem conseqüência, e como você come.

- Feh! Pare com isso Sango, eu não como tanto assim. Futebol é? Ta bem, mas você vai fazer as inscrições, não me dou a esse trabalho.

-Claro! Obrigada Inuuuu!!! – ela pula no pescoço do irmão, mas dessa vez com a intenção de abraçá-lo em agradecimento.

X

Enquanto Inuyasha e Sango tinham ido a biblioteca, Kagome e Miroku estavam sentados nas escadas que levavam as salas do primeiro ano. Já fazia muito tempo que os dois não passavam um recreio juntos apenas os dois e Kagome estava feliz por isso. Desde a chegada dos irmãos Taicho a vida escolar de Kagome tinha mudado muito, ela passava o tempo todo junto deles e agora dividia a atenção do melhor amigo. Além disso, ela tinha notado que Miroku havia mudado bastante desde que eles chegaram, ele parecia mais vivo e animado, alem de parecer muito mais maduro, quem sabe ele não precisasse de um amigo homem ou então... De uma garota diferente.

- E ai você mandou ele limpar tudo sozinho! – riam os dois enquanto lembravam de histórias do passado – Sabe Miroku, já fazia tempo que não passávamos o intervalo juntos, estou feliz.

- É mesmo bom relembrar os velhos Kagome, mas eu gosto do nosso grupo agora, me divirto com o Inuyasha e a Sango é uma ótima companhia – ele responde sorridente.

O sorriso no rosto de Kagome murcha como flor em deserto, não era isso que ela queria ouvir. Ela devia admitir que tinha ciúmes, tanto de Inuyasha quanto de Sango. Kagome sempre foi sozinha e Miroku era seu único amigo e agora ele estava simplesmente encantado em ter amigos novos, ela sentia como se ela não fosse boa o suficiente para que ele não precisasse de mais ninguém assim como ela, coisa que não era bem verdade.

- Ah! Sango-chan, Inuyasha ate que enfim vocês voltaram, porque demoraram tanto? – pergunta animado Miroku ao ver os dois se aproximando. Kagome apenas os observa desanimada "eles não nos deixam em paz?" –pensa.

- Acontece Houshi que alem de buscar o livro aproveitamos para fazer a inscrição do Inu para o time de futebol – Diz empolgada Sango enquanto Inuyasha põe o pesado livro na escada, não parecendo muito animado.

- Você vai entrar pro time de futebol???? – Pergunta surpresa Kagome.

- Vou, e você tem o que a ver com isso bruxa? – Inuyasha retruca nervoso, enquanto se senta pegando um dos bolinhos que Miroku havia trazido de lanche (detalhe: sem pedir).

- Acontece que a Kagome não tem uma imagem muito boa do time de futebol Inuyasha, o ex-namorado dela é do time – Diz Miroku que recebe um olhar assassino da morena ao seu lado.

- Minha nossa! A bruxa feiosa já teve um namorado? Não sabia que cegos podiam estudar na nossa escola – Debocha Inuyasha com um sorriso maroto.

- Ora! Olha o que você diz baka! Claro que eu já tive um namorado e ele enxergava muito bem, tanto que só tinha olhos pra mim – ela diz nervosa.

-Se ele gostava tanto assim de você porque ele é ex? – ele pergunta ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

Kagome apenas fita o chão tristemente – isso não é da sua conta.

- Já chega Inuyasha – Pede Sango ao ver a tristeza da "amiga" – Você já passou dos limites.

-Feh! Quanta besteira...

Kagome observava Sango atentamente "Porque ela me defendeu? Ela não tem que fazer isso, ela não é minha amiga, ela não é nada, porque insiste em fingir se preocupar comigo?". Mas então a atenção de Kagome se vira para duas garotas que haviam parado em frente ao grupo. Inuyasha e Sango as observavam curiosos enquanto a expressão de Miroku se tornou preocupada.

- Veja Ayame se não é a Kagomezinha – Disse em tom de deboche a mais alta delas, uma garota muito bonita de longos cabelos pretos lisos, pele muito branca e olhos escuros – Como você vai Kagomezinha, sente saudades do seu querido Houjo? Pois saiba que ele está muito bem COMIGO, uma garota de verdade.

A outra garota que a acompanhava ria. Ela era ruiva, com os cabelos presos em dois rabos de cavalo, tinha os olhos verdes e não era muito alta.

- O que você quer aqui Kikyo? Ainda não se cansou de pegar no meu pé? – Pergunta cansada Kagome.

- Pegar no pé? – ela fala fingindo muito mal alguma inocência – Eu não pego no seu pé queridinha, eu estou aqui para te salvar. Pra jogar na sua cara o quanto você precisa melhorar pra chegar aos meus pés e ai sim conseguir segurar um homem – ela ri, acompanhada por Ayame- coisa que você não consegue não é mesmo? Sendo assim toda largada e grossa, se bem que acho que nenhum tratamento de beleza resolva seu problema – ela ria muito.

- Parece que pra você não funcionou nada bem também não é mesmo? – Sango se levanta encarando seria a garota chamada Kikyo. Kagome a observa surpresa "porque está fazendo isso?". Inuyasha apenas sorri e ao ver a reação do amigo, Miroku também fica despreocupado.

Kikyo agora transmite sua atenção a Sango, a observa de cima a baixo antes de perguntar – E você quem é?

- Taicho Sango, é um prazer – responde irônica.

"Essa garota é mesmo bonita, ela vai ser um problema estando do lado da feiosa" – Agradeça a sua amiguinha Kagome, desça vez não vou lhe dizer o que merece – então volta a observar Sango que ainda a olhava com superioridade – Cuidado com as palavras senhorita Taicho, não sabe onde está se metendo – ela então vai embora, seguida por seu cachorrinho, digo, pela Ayame.

- Ai Sango, isso me lembrou suas brigas com a Afrodite – Inuyasha ria. Coisa difícil de se ver, na verdade rir daquele jeito sincero, foi a primeira vez que Kagome e Miroku haviam visto.

- Afrodite? – pergunta curioso Miroku.

Sango petrifica com a pergunta e as risadas de Inuyasha cessam na hora, ele então olha para Sango pedindo por socorro.

- Uma ex-namorada do meu irmão, de quem eu não gostava nem um pouco – ela responde receosa com um sorriso amarelo, repetido pelo irmão. "Não deixa de ser verdade" - pensa.

- Que nome diferente – comenta Miroku se servindo de mais um bolinho. O sinal do intervalo toca e ele se levanta acompanhado de Inuyasha – Vamos gente, ainda temos mais quatro aulas!

-Nem fala – comenta Inuyasha, agora bem menos mal humorado, a cena entre Kikyo e Sango parecia tê-lo divertido.

- Vão na frente, eu quero falar com a Sango – Diz Kagome séria, sendo obedecida por Miroku, que leva Inuyasha consigo. Ela então se dirige a garota sorridente ao seu lado – Porque fez isso?

Sango se surpreendeu com a pergunta – Não sabe? – ela pergunta então sorridente e recebe uma negação – Fiz isso porque era o que eu tinha que fazer. Você é minha amiga e com amiga minha nenhuma piruá barata meche não – ela ri.

Kagome não pode deixar de soltar um leve sorriso, ouvi-la chamando Kikyo de piruá barata foi muito divertido. "Essa garota... será que miroku tem razão? Ela não me parece mais tão falsa... quem sabe nunca tenha sido...".

- Então vamos amiga? Se não vamos nos atrasar – diz Sango puxando animadamente Kagome, que agora sorria.

X

- Então vocês se inscreveram em atividades na escola? – pergunta Sesshoumaru recebendo a afirmação de Sango.

Estavam os três na sala, Inuyasha assistia à novela das nove, deitado no tapete, fingindo não ouvir a conserva que Sango e Sesshoumaru estavam tento sentados à mesa enquanto tomavam chocolate quente (eles adoravam tomar chocolate quente, mas naquele tempo ainda frio era a melhor coisa ).

- O Inuyasha vai participar do time de futebol, é o time mais popular do colégio, acho que ele vai gostar, são todos garotos parecidos com ele – ela ri - E eu vou participar do grupo de debate e do clube de arco e flecha.

- Grupo de debates Ártemis? – Se intromete Inuyasha – Como você é esquisita, só vai ter esquisito lá.

- Desculpe se eu sou bem mais culta que você Apolo, que gasta seus dias vendo novelas – ela retruca vitoriosa.

-Feh! – Ele volta sua atenção a Tv novamente.

- Acho uma boa idéia – diz calmamente Sesshoumaru, se servindo de mais um gole do chocolate – E vocês escolheu as atividades certas Ártemis.

- Escolhi não é mesmo? – ela sorri - mal posso esperar o inicio das atividades amanhã.

-Amanhã? Mas já? – se intromete mais uma vez Inuyasha.

- Sim.

- Falando sobre amanhã – Sesshoumaru comenta, frio, olhando apenas para Sango, ou seja, fingindo que Inuyasha ainda via a novela e não estava ouvindo – Eu voltei bem mais a noite, vou sair com o pessoal da faculdade.

- Feh! Vai encher a cara idiota? E a responsabilidade fica aonde? – Diz Inuyasha.

- Calado Apolo, volte a ver sua novela – Diz Sango tranqüilamente – Sem problemas Ares, pode ir se divertir, Apolo e eu ficaremos bem – ela sorri.

- Que seja. Feh! Vou dormir, vocês dois já me cansaram – Inuyasha se levanta e vai ate o quarto.

- Que bom, parece que as coisas estão se acertando não é? – Sango sorri meigamente e recebe um leve sorriso de Sesshoumaru antes desse dar o ultimo gole no chocolate.

.Fim do capítulo.

**Yo!! Olha ia o capítulo sete**

**Nossa como as coisas foram rapidas, já é capítulo ste, eu aind anão acredito.**

**Olha esse capítulo eu me empolguei e fiquei escrevendo ate a uma da manhã e mal espero pra escrever a continuação xD**

**A partir de agora entrarão novos personagens que terão alguma importânciazinha huhuh como o Kouga, a Kikyo, o Bankoutsu (que está voltando), a Ayame e o Jakoutsu. **

**Muito obrigada Agome chan, Lah-chan, MariInha, Kirarinha e Jô-chan pelo apoio**

**E antes de ir queria dizer**

**Por favor deixem reviews!**

**Por favor deixem reviews!**

**É isso ai , até a proxima **


	8. Dando as mãos ao inimigo

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**Capítulo 8 – Dando as mãos ao inimigo**

Naquela manhã ouviam-se passos apressados pelo corredor do colégio, olhares curiosos seguiam a bonita garota que corria em direção a sala do terceiro ano. Era seguida pacientemente pelo irmão que se arrastava devido ao sono visivelmente presente em seu rosto.

- Ei...Sango! Sango! – ela chamava preguiçoso apenas aguardando que ela se virasse – Me explica o porque de termos que acordar tão cedo e mesmo estando muito mais adiantados que de costuma ainda me faz correr, isso não se faz – boceja.

- Já lhe disse três vezes Inuyasha – ela começa a andar de costas para poder observar a cara de sono do irmão – Eu não fiz o meu dever de casa e preciso terminá-lo antes da chegada do professor, além disso não faz mal acordar... – Por não olhar o caminho que seguia, Sango esbarra em alguém pelo caminho, quase caindo.

- Ei! Olha por onde anda sua estú... ahh é você! Perdoe-me Taicho eu também não olhava por onde ia – Kikyo sorri falsamente enquanto limpa a roupa disfarçadamente.

- Está perdoada er... Kikyo é isso? – Responde Sango com um sorriso maroto.

"Quem ela pensa que é? Garota petulante foi tudo culpa sua e você ainda fingi que fui eu, víbora... não acredito que vou ter que trazer você pro meu lado, isso vai ser insuportável..mas pelo menos a feiosa da Hiugurashi vai ficar sem o apoio dela" – Sim é isso mesmo – ela esboça um sorriso (naquela cara de barro velho - ) e só então percebe a presença de Inuyasha " meu deus que garoto mais lindo, será que... ele é alguma coisa dessa petulante?" – Este é meu namorado Houjo – ela aponta para o jovem sorridente de cabelos castanhos que a acompanhava.

- muito prazer – ele responde sorridente.

- Ah sim, este é meu irmão Inuyasha.

- É um grande prazer conhecê-lo Inuyasha – ela se aproxima e só ai Inuyasha percebe sua presença (mas é claro ela é tão insignificante que não é notada mesmo) devido a pequena distância que seu rosto mantinha do dela.

- Prazer – ele responde não dando muita importância "Essa macaca até que é bonitinha, para um macaco..." (não Inu, ela é muito feia não olha pra ela que você vira pedra - ).

Ao ouvir o sinal Sango de despede rapidamente puxando Inuyasha das garras de Kikyo e correndo para a classe, pelo visto não adiantou nada acordar cedo.

X

- Atrasados novamente meus amigos – Diz Miroku olhando para o relógio – Não se cansam de ter de vir correndo todos os dias? – ele pergunta sorrindo ao ver os amigos se ajeitando rapidamente nas carteiras.

- Ai... E justo hoje eu acordei cedo para poder fazer minha lição de japonês aqui na sala e deu no que deu, to atrasada de novo...Não acredito – Sango se joga na carteira decepcionada,deixando seus cabelos caírem soltos ao seu redor.

- Feh! Eu é que não acredito que me fez levantar cedo por nada – reclamava Inuyasha.

Miroku observava a amiga jogada na carteira, vê-la chateada não lhe agradava nem um pouco, era como se algo lhe atravessasse o coração – Você não conseguiu fazer a lição de japonês foi isso? – ele pergunta com voz preocupada recebendo um aceno discreto de confirmação – Então pegue a minha.

- Como assim pegue a minha Houshi?! Eu não fiz a minha lição por irresponsabilidade minha e não vou deixar você se prejudicar por eu não ter cumprido meu dever! – Ela diz se levantando rapidamente, com certeza ela não esperava aquela oferta.

Mas tudo isso não passava de uma verdade, Sango não havia feito sua lição por um motivo muito banal. Na noite passada ela e Sesshoumaru ficaram conversando a noite inteira sentados na mesa da copa logo depois de Inuyasha ter ido se deitar, e a conversa estava tão animada que a garota esqueceu-se da lição de japonês só se lembrando quando deitou-se, estava cansada e por isso resolveu acordar cedo e usar o tempo extra para preencher as duas folhinhas de exercícios.

- Sango você não é exatamente a melhor aluna em japonês – ele diz sem jeito arrancando uma risada espontânea e muito exagerada de Inuyasha – e eu vou muito bem nessa matéria, não preciso desse ponto tanto quanto você – ele diz serio a observando nos olhos.

- Ah...Bem... – Sango fica sem saber o que responder e enquanto pensava na resposta (tarefa difícil levando-se em conta que aqueles belos olhos azuis escuros a observavam tão fixamente) não percebeu o quanto havia corado.

- Pega logo e deixa de ser trouxa Sango, ele ta se oferecendo aceita logo! – Diz Inuyasha cansado da situação e das lamentações da irmã, era tão cansativo ver que eles sempre não chegavam a lugar nenhum quando o assunto envolvia apenas os dois – Além disso, vocês dois são as pessoas mais sem vida que eu conheço, é só uma lição não vão morrer por isso, eu, por exemplo, não fiz a minha e estou aqui numa boa – ele se espreguiça.

- Essa professora de japonês é mesmo pré-histórica, olhar lição e tirar ponto de um terceiro ano do ensino médio é demais pra minha cabeça – Se pronuncia pela primeira vez Kagome, que estava quieta aquela manhã devido ao sono. Ela havia passado a noite perdida em pensamentos e os mesmos roubaram o sono da garota. Em sua mente passaram pensamentos que se moviam de Miroku para Inuyasha, de Sango para Inuyasha, de Kikyo para Sango e novamente voltavam-se para Inuyasha. Ela não entendia porque ela pensou tanto nele, afinal já fazia tempo que não tinham uma conversa muito longa, nem mesmo ele a perturbava por motivos banais, ele estava muito calado com ela ultimamente e ela estranhou, deve ter sido isso. (sera?).

- Aceite Sango, por favor – Diz Miroku estendendo as folhas respondidas por ele na noite passada para Sango. Ele não havia deixado de olhá-la fixamente, mesmo não sendo essa a sua intenção.

- Está bem – Sango pega as folhas sem jeito ainda incomodada por aquele olhar que a perseguia –Muito obrigada Houshi.

- Houshi não Sango-chan, Miroku – ele diz serenamente.

- Obrigada... Miroku – ela responde desviando olhar para que ele não percebesse que ela havia corado.Era a primeira vez que ela o havia chamado pelo nome.

- Problema resolvido... Finalmente! Vocês me cansam com tanta ladainha – Diz emburrado Inuyasha enquanto via a professora de japonês entrar na sala.

X

Já estavam na terceira aula e Kagome não tinha prestado atenção a nenhuma palavra de nenhum professor que havia passado pela sala. Estava muito distraída com as folhas que caiam das árvores do lado de fora da sala de aula que só deixavam de ser o alvo de seus olhares quando alguma ave passava voando pelo límpido céu azul. Algo a incomodava desde o início da semana, e esse algo que a incomodava tinha nome: Inuyasha. "Porque ele tem evitado falar comigo? Bom... talvez ele não esteja me evitando, deve ser impressão minha... ai mas mesmo assim ele está estranho... ele sempre me irritava e me enchia por coisas idiotas mas nem isso ele faz mais. Keh..mas no que você ta pensando Kagome? É bem melhor que ele fique quietinho ai eu não preciso ficar ouvindo esse petulante idiota metido a gostosão falando, eu não suporto ele não suporto!". Ela então desvia seu olhar para o garoto sentado na mesa ao lado, Inuyasha estava encostado á parede quase adormecendo. "Mas assim ele parece tão sereno ele fica tão atraente assim quietinho sem aquela cara emburrada de sempre... Ai lá vai você de novo Kagome, petulante! Petulante! É isso que ele é, para de pensar besteira".

- Ei Kagome – sussurra de forma quase inaudível Sango, mas já o bastante para tirar Kagome de seus devaneios e antes que esta pudesse responder um papelzinho voa em sua carteira.

"_Sabe porque me atrasei a chegar à sala? Eu encontrei com a Kikyo..."._

Kagome sente uma ponta de ódio passando por suas veias apenas de ler o nome (Da barro velho) de Kikyo.

"_Mesmo Sango? E o que aquela zinha te falou?"._

"_Na verdade ela foi muito simpática, demais ate para eu acreditar ser verdade, pelo que vi ontem ela não é exatamente uma garota gentil e amável"._

"_Ela é uma víbora Sango! E é claro que ela estava sendo falsa, aquela nojenta deve estar tramando alguma..."._

"_Mas eu não entendo porque ela quis ser gentil logo comigo que fui tão inapropriada com ela ontem, imaginei que depois daquilo ela ia nutrir algo ruim pela minha pessoa e não sorrir ao me ver"_

"_Se eu bem a conheço aposto que deve estar pensando em ser sua amiga para te por contra mim"._

"_Nossa... e eu faço o que? Ps: porque vocês se odeiam tanto Kagome?"._

"_Você faz o que achar melhor depende da sua pessoa escolher o lado da Kikyo ou o meu, isso cabe exclusivamente á você - _Kagome para de escrever e observa a garota sentada à frente – "Agora você prova se é mesmo tão boa como Miroku fala, duvido que não vá correndo se juntar á Kiknojo e seu grupo popular"_-_pensa ela antes de continuar a escrever_- "Ps: é uma longa história, um dia eu te conto"_

"_Oras Kagome como pode dizer algo assim! Ate parece que já não sabe que eu estou do seu lado e não daquela garota, mesmo não sabendo porque você a odeia eu vou odiá-la também apenas para te apoiar. Ps: não vai ser muito difícil"._

"_Se você diz"._

"_Melhor que isso!O que você acha de em vez de eu entrar em pé de guerra com ela de cara eu não fingir ser amiga dela e descobrir tudo que ela trama contra você?"._

Kagome se impressiona ao ler a resposta de Sango – "Bom parece que você é realmente de confiança Sango, me desculpe julgá-la tão mal..." –_ "Ótima idéia"._

Ao receber o bilhete Sango apenas se vira para trás piscando um dos olhos para Kagome de forma sapeca, recebendo um sorriso da garota.

X

Após o final das aulas daquele dia os quatro jovens saem conversando animadamente. Kagome deixara de ser falsa com Sango, a garota já havia lhe mostrado diversas vezes de que estava longe de ser quem Kagome pensava que era, agora estavam de dando bem melhor e Kagome já depositava nela a mesma confiança que recebia. Os quatro vão até o portão principal do colégio com o objetivo de se despedir de Kagome, a única que não permaneceria ali durante a tarde. Antes de ir Kagome puxa Sango mais para o canto, para que Miroku e Inuyasha não escutassem a conversa.

- Você irá falar com a Kiknojo ainda hoje? – ela pergunta baixinho.

- Kiknojo? – pergunta sorrindo Sango – Vou sim, pelo que parece ela também está no clube de arco e flecha. Hoje minha cara Kagome começa o plano "Unindo-se ao inimigo" – Ela diz empolgada enquanto arrasta a mão pelo ar como se mostrasse algo grande escrito no céu.

- Boa sorte amiga.

- Ei Bruxa feia – Chama "gentilmente" Inuyasha – Vai logo embora que você só está me atrasando, estou com fome e você fica ai enrolando.

Kagome fecha os punhos tentando se acalmar "Você vai ver quem é bruxa feia seu protótipo de homem" – Não se preocupe baka eu não pretendo permanecer mais tempo ao lado de um imbecil como você, pode ser contagioso. Ate amanhã Mi-kun e Sango-chan, cuidado com o animal que carregam com vocês – Ela então vai embora sorrindo vitoriosa. " Parece que eu estava errada, ele não está me evitando..." – ela continua sorrindo mas agora em sinal de felicidade.

- Aquela... – Começa Inuyasha nervoso a ponto de ir atrás dela mas é interrompido por Miroku.

- Anda vamos comer.

X

Os três não demoraram a comer, na verdade Inuyasha conseguiu acabar com seu prato de comida antes de Miroku ou Sango terminarem a comer um terço do deles. Inuyasha e Miroku acompanharam Sango ate o campo de areia localizado ao lado do campo de futebol onde seria realizado o treino de arco e fecha, e após deixá-la continuaram a caminhar.

- Miroku você é bobo? Porque vai ficar no colégio se não faz treino nenhum? – Pede Inuyasha que já estava muito curioso desde a hora do intervalo onde Miroku anunciou que almoçaria com eles, mas é claro, não deixou transparecer.

- Ah isso – Miroku começa distraído – a professora de japonês me passou trabalho extra por não ter feito meu dever de casa – Ele responde com um sorriso bobo fitando o chão.

- Você é mesmo muito idiota Miroku, porque você deu as folhas pra Sango? Quem teve que pagar o pato foi você! Deixá-se ela aprender a não ficar a noite toda conversando com o idiota do Sesshoumaru – resmunga Inuyasha.

- Eu não sei porque – Miroku olha distraído o céu azul – mas vê-la chateada e preocupada daquele jeito me deixa triste e eu prefiro fazer dez trabalhos extras a ver ela daquela forma.

- Resumindo você é mesmo um idiota.

Miroku apenas sorri sem jeito.

- Eu tenho que ir pro treino, vai lá estudar seu trouxa – Diz Inuyasha, não parecendo muito animado com o primeiro dia de treino.

- Eu passo lá no campo depois do treino ta? – Diz Miroku se afastando.

-Faça o que quiser.

X

O campo de futebol do colégio dos Taicho era de tamanho profissional e era muito bem cuidado, diziam por ai que ele é o tesouro, o chuchu, o bebe do diretor que era técnico de futebol antes de sofrer um enfarte. Devido a isso também o time de futebol é considerado o melhor dos times do colégio, afinal é o mais apoiado pelo diretor. O time do colégio era muito respeitado devido aos muitos campeonatos vencidos por ele. Então vocês imaginam como é difícil ingressar nesse clube, digamos que Inuyasha tinha tido sorte, um dos jogadores do time mudou de colégio devido a problemas familiares e uma vaga se abriu dando espaço a entrada de Inuyasha, mas é claro que o fator final para que isso fosse possível foi Sango, que possui um fortíssimo poder de persuasão.

Os jogadores do time já estavam todos reunidos no campo aquecendo. Todos com exceção de um: Inuyasha. Ele não havia chegado tarde, apenas não sabia a onde devia se dirigir primeiro. Quando chegou ao campo foi observado por alguns companheiros de time, apenas aqueles que haviam notado sua presença. Mal começou a se aquecer e um dos companheiros de time se aproximou muito sorridente, era o capitão. Ele não era desconhecido, logo Inuyasha percebeu de quem se tratava, era o garoto moreno que acompanhava Kikyo pela manhã.

-Taicho Inuyasha não é mesmo? Que coincidência termos nos conhecido mais cedo não é mesmo? – ele puxa conversa de forma amigável – Eu sou Nagato Houjo o capitão do time.

- Prazer – responde friamente Inuyasha.

Durante algum tempo Houjo se manteve puxando assuntos diversos com Inuyasha, coisa que já o estava irritando, pois Houjo era sempre alegre e prestativo, um garoto perfeitinho demais para alguém como Inuyasha ter por perto por mais de cinco minutos.

Enquanto isso no centro do campo de encontravam dos garotos do terceiro ano, o mais alto deles tinha os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, possuía olhos também castanhos e um físico invejável digno de qualquer jogador de futebol, o outro tinha os longos cabelos tão negros quanto seus olhos presos em uma trança e um corpo que não perdia para o companheiro.

- Ahhhh molequeeee! Hoje eu to animado pra fazer esse treino! – Dizia Kouga animadamente enquanto alongava.

- Tanta energia sobrando Kouga? Parece que a Ayame não está dando conta de te manter na linha – Zombava Bankotsu.

- Haha muito engraçado Bankotsu – Ele ironiza – Ei, aquele não é o novato do time? Ele é da sua classe não é?

- Hum – Bankotsu perceber a presença de Inuyasha que ainda era importunado pelo animado Houjo – É sim. Chama-se Taicho Inuyasha, entrou esse ano no colégio e adivinha com quem ele anda? – Kouga apenas faz sinal para que ele prossiga – Com a sua amada Hiugurashi.

-Então esse é o palhaço que a Ayame falou que está andando com Kagome e o Miroku, eu vou lá é agora deixar claro que é pra ele ficar longe da minha Kagome.

- Sua Kagome? Pelo que eu sei ela nunca foi sua e sim do pateta do Houjo.

- Não foi minha ainda, ela não vai resistir por mais tempo e não é que eu não confie no meu taco, mas é sempre bom tirar um palhaço daquele do caminho – Ele começa a caminhar em direção a Inuyasha mais é impedido por Bankotsu – Mas o que há com você? – pergunta Kouga nervoso.

- Você não vai arranjar briga com ele, pelo menos por enquanto.

- E posso saber porque isso agora?

- Simples – responde sorrindo marotamente Bankotsu – Ele possui algo que eu quero.

- E o que seria isso? – pede curioso Kouga.

- Uma irmã linda, Sango, quem eu estou interessado desde o inicio do ano e se eu me aproximar dele vai ser muito mais fácil chegar nela.

- E porque você não chega nela diretamente como faz com todas as outras?

- Porque ela é diferente, nem olha pra mim, eu preciso chamar a atenção dela e nada mais fácil do que sendo amigo do irmão dela e eu tenho que conseguir ela pra mim antes de o imbecil do Miroku passe na minha frente – diz Bankotsu observando Inuyasha enquanto bolava o jeito mais fácil de se aproximar de Sango.

- Imbecil do Miroku? Pensei que você fosse amigo dele – ironiza Kouga.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu só me tornei amigo dele e da Hiugurashi para que você conseguisse chegar nela mais fácil – ele diz sem dar muita importância – ou seja, você me deve. Eu só to pedindo pra você não arranjar problema com o Taicho por enquanto.

- Ta bem, vamos logo começar esse jogo, o pateta do Houjo já está chamando todo mundo.

X

Eram necessários mais quinze minutos para que o relógio marca-se às cinco horas da tarde. Sango saia animada do treino de arco e flecha, afinal logo no primeiro dia já se tornou a queridinha da professora e o exemplo para as demais, mas também não havia porque ser diferente, sendo ela a deusa da caça lidar com o arco e flecha era parte de seu cotidiano.

Mas o fato de uma garota novata lidar perfeitamente com o arco e flecha em seu primeiro dia de treino foi algo inédito e é claro que Sango teve que inventar um motivo para isso, ela disse que já treinava em seu colégio anterior. Ate o momento da entrada de Sango, Kikyo era a melhor atleta do clube de arco e flecha e recebia toda a atenção, mas agora o posto havia passado para as mãos de Sango. Era fácil perceber o ódio no olhar de Kikyo (inveja mata sabia?), mas mesmo assim ela fingiu-se de boa samaritana e elogiou Sango puxando assunto com ela o treino inteiro. Baseada no plano e se aproximar de Kikyo Sango mostrou-se uma verdadeira atriz, fazendo qualquer um acreditar que ela estava adorando ser amiga de Kikyo.

No fim do treino Sango saiu conversando com as novas "amigas" Kikyo e Ayame que a acompanharam ate o campo de futebol. Ao chegar lá Sango avista de longe o irmão sentado nas arquibancadas acompanhado por Bankotsu, Kouga e Houjo. Ela fica animada ao ver que logo no primeiro dia Inuyasha tinha se deixado ter amigos, ou pelo menos deixado que eles se aproximassem.

- Kouga meu amor! – Ayame sai correndo de onde estava para abraçar fortemente o moreno que estava sentado ao lado de Bankotsu – Não sabe como eu senti sua falta nessas ultimas horas! Anda vamos hoje é nosso aniversário de um mês de namoro e você vai me levar pra jantar – Ela o puxa com força começando a arrastá-lo para o portão de saída – Ate amanhã Kikyo-chan e Sango-chan, ate mais ver meninos – ela manda um beijinho enquanto se afasta.

-Falou pessoal ate mais ver – Se despede Kouga deixando-se ser arrastado.

- Essa garota está cada dia mais folgada, pobre do Kouga – Dizia Bankotsu entre risos.

- Ainda bem que você né Kiki –Houjo abraça Kikyo enquanto essa faz cara de desgosto "preciso me livrar logo desse idiota, ele já está me irritando" – ela pensa.

- Kiki? Que apelido mais idiota Houjo – resmunga Inuyasha – Eu estou com fome vou até a cantina comprar alguma coisa.

- E nos já vamos embora não é Kiki? A gente te acompanha Inuyasha – Diz Houjo enquanto segue Inuyasha que já havia começado a andar sem lhe dar atenção – Tchau pessoal!

- A gente se vê amanhã Sango querida – ela da um beijo na bochecha de Sango – Continua bonito como sempre Bankotsu-kun – ela sorri marotamente antes de se juntar a Houjo e Inuyasha.

- Ela não cria jeito – Sorri Bankotsu – Mas então me diga Sango-chan como foi o seu treino? Infelizmente vejo que nunca conversamos mesmo estando na mesma classe, agora com você andando com a Kikyo será maior a nossa convivência, seja bem vinda ao grupo – Ele diz com sorriso maroto sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Foi tranqüilo. Muito obrigada Bankotsu não é mesmo? É um prazer – ela se senta ao seu lado – E meu irmão, se deu bem no treino de futebol?

"Que ótimo, mal comecei a conversar com o Taicho e já estou sozinho com a Sango, as coisas estão sendo mais fáceis do que pensei" – Ah o sue irmão joga muito sabe, o treinador até disso que...

X

Miroku tinha acabado de terminar o trabalho extra passado pela professora de japonês e ia em direção do campo de futebol para se encontrar com Inuyasha e Sango. Ele estava com a cabeça girando de tanto escrever e já estava com alguma fome, pois não tinha comido muito no almoço. Ele caminhava distraído ate se deparar com Sango sentada conversando animadamente com Bankotsu, e aquilo lhe surpreendeu de tal forma que ele ficou paralisado apenas observando, tanto que nem percebeu a chegada de Inuyasha.

- Ei Miroku se acredita que a cantina já fechou? E eu achando que ia comer depois do treino to morrendo de fome – ele reclamava ate ver o amigo parado – Eita que bicho te mordeu cara?

- O que a Sango faz conversando sozinha com o Bankotsu? – ele pergunta chateado.

- Sozinha? – ele então observa os dois sentados na arquibancada – hum é mesmo, eu os deixei ai enquanto ia comprar comida,acontece que não tinha comida! – ele continuava a reclamar, mas Miroku não prestava atenção a nenhuma de suas palavras.

- Não a deixe mais sozinha com ele – ele diz sério.

-Credo Miroku qual o problema, o Bankotsu ate que é gente boa, ele me livrou do chato do Houjo quase o treino todo e vem cá, ele não era teu amigo não?

- Deixou de ser a pouco tempo atrás e eu já havia me esquecido das intenções dele com a Sango.

-Intenções com a Sango? Do que se ta falando? – ele pede emburrado – Olha, você me conta isso outra hora porque eu to com fome e quero ir logo pra casa jantar.

- Esta bem, vamos então buscar logo a Sango – ele começa a caminhar em direção a arquibancada.

- O miroku agora eu quero saber porque você não gosta do Bankotsu. Você não quer ir lá pra casa? O idiota do Sesshoumaru vai voltar tarde e eu não tenho quem cozinhe, ai você faz a comida e me conta tudo – pergunta na maior cara de pau Inuyasha.

- Claro – responde sério Miroku sem para de caminhar.

.Fim do capítulo.

**Yo people!!!! Aqui está o capítulo oito, o primeiro dia deles nos clubes, espero que tenham gostado.  
Antes de mais nada devo acrescentar uma coisinha qu etalvez não tenho ficado muito clara... O Kouga e a Ayame são namorados. Eu vou contar aqui rapidinho a histórias deles porque é meio paralela então não vai espaço pra ela na fic.  
Foi assim, a Ayame smepre foi perdidamente apaixonada pelo Kouga desde o primário mas ele nunca deu bola pra ela mesmo ela correndo atras dele sempre. Ele sempre teve um unico objetivo que é conquistar a Kagome, mas como ela nunca dava bola pra ele e ele estava cansado da Ayamae no pé dele ele resolveu dar uma chance a ela. Mas nunca foi um namorado ideial pois já a traiu varias vezes enquanto Ayame é completamente fiel.  
Outra coisa, no presado momento a Kikyo está namorando com o Houjo, ma sisso não dura muito e a história deles eu conto mais pra frente pois tem tudo a ver com a Kagome**

**Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que mandaram reviews, aqui vão as respostas do capítulo sete, muito obrigada**

**Agome chan: Espero não ter demorado muito para postar esse capítulo, ele acabou dando um pouco de trabalh para pensar no que aconteceria xD  
Voce acertou direitinho o que eu tinah pensado (será que eu sou previsível? ), a Kikyo está no clube de arco e flecha e o Kouga queria sim partir pra cima do Inu, mas ainda não foi dessa vez que o Apolo ficou nervosinho XD **

**Miih-chan: Sobre a volta da Rin... eu ainda não me decidi se ela volta ou não a aparecer mas essa ideia já passou varias vezes pela minha cabeça, mas ate agora não há nada definido **

**  
Lory Higurashi: Que bom que você está gostando Eu coloquei o apelido de Kiknojo na fic como você pediu xD e não foi sacrífico nenhum pois eu também uso essa apelido tão carinhoso para de referir á aquela barro velho kospakpsop**

**MariInha e ****Dessinha almeida****: Finalmente a Kagome percebeu que a Sango é uma bo apessoa e apartir de agora a amizade delas só tende a crescer. Obrigada pelo apoio**

**Lah-chan: O time de futebol foi mesmo uma otima ideia da Sango para tirar o Inuyasha dessa vida de comer e ver novela XD **

**Beijos a todos e pro favor**

**Deixem reviews!**

**Deixem reviews!  
**


	9. Apenas mais um dia

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**  
**

**Capítulo 9 – Apenas mais um dia**

Inuyasha abre a porta do apartamento dando passagem a Sango e Miroku. Era a primeira vez que o amigo vinha ao apartamento e este se surpreendeu pelo tamanho do lugar e também pela a organização, estava tudo certinho no seu lugar, nem parecia o apartamento de três jovens.

-Seja bem vindo Miroku fique a vontade – Diz Sango animadamente, ela havia voltado muito feliz do colégio, parecia ter sido um dia muito bom – Eu vou tomar banho Inuyasha depois eu venho e faço o jantar para nós.

- Keh! Não precisa Sango, eu trouxe o Miroku pra isso – Ele se joga no sofá, já desarrumando as almofadas que estavam ajeitadas em cima dele.

- Que falta de educação Inuyasha! O Miroku é visita!

- Não se preocupe Sango, eu me ofereci para ajudar – Mente Miroku para salvar o amigo de um sermão – Apenas me mostre onde ficam as coisas Inuyasha.

- Esta bem, já que eu não vou fazer o jantar vou aproveitar e ligar para a Kagome e contar as novidades – Ela caminha animadamente para o quarto – Novamente fique a vontade Miroku e Inuyasha – ela diz em tom de repreensão fazendo o irmão a olhar – Ajude o Miroku, pelo menos vê se arruma a mesa está bem?

- Vai logo pro banho Sango – Diz mal-humorado Inuyasha, já cansado daquela enrolação para o preparo do jantar – Anda Miroku, começa logo a cozinhar – Ele se levanta e vai em direção á cozinha, sendo seguido por Miroku – Imagino que o idiota do Sesshoumaru deve ter feito compras então tudo que precisa ta espelhado entre a geladeira e aqueles três armários ali em frente. Fique a vontade e não demore – Ele se senta na pequena mesa da cozinha observando Miroku começar a mexer nos armários em busca dos ingredientes.

- Já que você tem pressa eu irei fazer algo simples, além de que Sango não deve demorar a sair do banho e não quero fazê-la esperar – Dizia Miroku enquanto lavava as mãos na pia da cozinha.

- Keh! Aquela lá quando entra no banheiro demora séculos para sair, achas que demoramos tanto a chegar no colégio por culpa de quem? – Inuyasha se serve de uma maçã da fruteira que estava sobre a mesa – Falando na Sango – morde a maçã- conta o que você ia me dizer sobre o Bankotsu.

Miroku observa de relance o amigo – Ah isso... Bom como você mesmo disse enquanto estávamos no colégio, Bankotsu era meu amigo, devo dizer que devido a falta de vontade de Kagome ele era o único que se aproximava a ser um amigo de nós dois, para ser sincero duvido que Kagome o considerasse alguma coisa pois nem notou a falta dele.

- Aquela bruxa feia – mastigando - é anti-social demais pro meu gosto, além de ser muito mal humorada, ate agora não entendo como pessoas como você e a Sango a gostam de alguém tão feia e irritante como ela.

- Você diz isso porque que se recusa a ver a verdade... – Diz Miroku mais pra ele do que para Inuyasha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso palhaço? – ele retruca confuso, não havia entendido nada, mas mesmo assim fazia posse de "o cara que entendeu o comentário que não deveria ser entendido".

Miroku apenas ri do amigo o deixando mais mal-humorado e confuso ainda – Como eu dizia, pelo menos eu o considerava um amigo. Enfim, a cerca de um mês eu estava na biblioteca terminando um relatório da aula de química quando ouvi uma conversa entre o Bankotsu e seu irmão mais novo, Jakoutsu – ele prova então um pouco do molho que estava preparando "Falta sal".

- Keh! E você ouvindo conversa dos outros, que coisa mais inútil Miroku – morde a maçã.

- É claro que está não era a minha intenção, mas devido ao silêncio da biblioteca foi inevitável. Inuyasha por favor, você pode mexer está panela aqui? Sem alterar o sentido ok? – Inuyasha apenas se levanta resmungando – Em meio a conserva deles chegaram a um ponto onde começaram a falar da Kagome – Ao ouvir o nome da morena Inuyasha começa prestar mais atenção ao amigo, esquecendo de mexer a panela- Um dos seus companheiros de time, o Kouga é ou pelo menos se diz apaixonado pela Kagome e sempre tenta se aproximar dela. Inuyasha se você não mexer isso vai queimar – o garoto devia sua atenção a panela – Jakoutsu estava comentando com Bankotsu sobre como ele poderia ajudar na aproximação do Kouga sendo ele nosso amigo.

.**Flash Back.**

_- Ai Koutsu-kunnnn para de ficar enrolando taaanto para ajudar o Kouga-kun... sendo você tão próximo da senhorita Kagome é só você levar o Kouga-kun para onde você for junto delaaaa – Falava manhosamente Jakoutsu enquanto folheava uma revista de moda._

_- Se fosse tão fácil já teria feito isso faz tempo Jakoutsu, acha que é só você quem está incomodado com o Kouga tagarelando sobre aquela morena sem sal o dia todo – ele parara de escrever sua redação intitulada "como aplicar o futebol a sociedade moderna" – Acontece que a tal Hiugurashi é fria como pedra, eu não consigo em aproximar dela o suficiente para ela confiar em quem eu apresentar para ela, além disso o Kouga já estragou tudo com ela quando a beijou a força ano passado._

_- Dessa eu não sabia!!! – ele leva as mãos a boca em expressão a "imensa surpresa" que fazia questão de expressar._

_- Claro que não, isso não tem nada a ver com você não há motivos para que ficasse sabendo, só sei que está realmente me incomodando andar com essa garota que não faz questão alguma de me dar atenção, ao invés disso apenas repreende tudo que eu digo, eu queria é deixar logo de andar com essa ai, ela tem acabado com a minha imagem, ontem a Ayame me perguntou porque eu estava andando tanto com aqueles unpopulares (é assim que eles chamam aqueles que não são de seu grupo)._

_- Eu também não consigo entender o porque de você fazer isso aniiiiiiki, afinal eles não são do nosso ilustríssimo grupo, para que ligar para eles?_

_- Simples, fiz isso pelo Kouga, apenas para ele conseguir se aproximar da Hiugurashi mas parece que não deu em nada, já cansei de fingir ser amiguinho deles, o Kouga que se vire daqui pra frente, eu tenho uma vida pra viver_

_- HUuhUUhuuuuuuuu isso ai Bankoutsuuuuuu – tenta uma rima fajuta Jakoutsu._

**Fim do Falsh Back.**

- Ahhh então ele se aproximou de vocês por causa da feiosa? Que idiotice – Inuyasha revirava os olhos enquanto sentava-se à mesa de jantar em frente a cozinha – Como alguém pode ter interesse nela? Grossa, feia e mal-humorada, o Kouga se não é cego é besta.

- Chega disso Inuyasha, a Kagome não é nada disso. Você não se cansa de brigar com ela por motivos bobos? Parecem crianças – Ele trazia uma travessa de lasanha da qual saiam fumacinhas de tão quente e a coloca sobre o apoio na mesa.

- Eu to falando sério Kagome! Precisava ver como ela caiu direitinho, acreditou em tudo que eu disse! – Sango entrava na sala energicamente chamando a atenção dos garotos sentados á mesa. Ela conversava animadamente com Kagome no telefone, na verdade a conversa já se estendia a uns vinte minutos e parecia ir longe – Acontece que ela quer que eu lanche com ela amanhã, sabe que eu preciso fingir ao máximo não é ? – A garota do outro lado se calou por uns momentos e respondeu desanimada 'é claro' – Agora vou indo, o jantar está pronto. Amanhã a gente se vê Ka, o Miroku e o Inuyasha estão mandando beijos.

- Eu não estou mandando nada! – se exalta Inuyasha sendo ignorado pela irmã que apenas disse 'ela mandou outros', apesar de Kagome ter dito que os beijos eram apenas para Miroku.

- Minha nossa Houshi – ele a repreende com o olhar – Digo Miroku, está com um cheiro ótimo! – ela se senta com cara satisfeita, parecia estar com fome também.

- E o gosto ta bom também – Dizia Inuyasha atacando a lasanha como um cachorro magro que não come a dias.

- E a educação fica aonde caro irmão? Você nem ao menos esperou eu chegar ou serviu o Miroku que é a visita, você é um péssimo anfitrião.

- Não reclama Sango, sabe que eu tava morto de fome, alem disso o Miroku tem mãos e pode se servir sozinho e eu tenho que comer logo pois vai começar a novela – ele comia muito rápido a ver que o relógio marcava dez para as oito.

- Que grosseria Inuyasha! – ela estava exaltada e nem percebeu quando Miroku comentou 'novela?' antes de cair na gargalhada, que foi silenciosamente saciada ao vê o olhar intimidador de Inuyasha.

- Da licença – Inuyasha olha para Sango como se quisesse dizer 'viu como eu sei ser educado?' e ao mesmo tempo a provocando – Eu vou ver a novela, chega mais também Miroku, hoje parece que a coisa vai pegar fogo na casa dos Izumo, a Haruhi disse que traiu o Kei, vai dar a maior pancadaria – ele se levanta falando empolgado e se tacando no sofá, depois ligando a Tv.

- Ah eu passo essa esta bem? – responde Miroku meio sem graça enquanto Inuyasha diz 'não sabe o que ta perdendo' – Foi sempre assim? – pergunta baixinho Miroku para Sango que olhava estupefata para o irmão, ainda não se acostumara com essa louca paixão dele por novelas.

- Ah bem... – ela não sabia o que responder "Dizer que no Olimpo não existem novelas não é apropriado não é?" – desde pequeno.

Miroku começa rir, era difícil acreditar que o grosso e forte Inuyasha ficava como uma criança manhosa e chorosa ao assistir novelas. Sango apenas o observava curiosa – Inimaginável. Sango? – ele pede e após receber um 'sim' prossegue – Você está ficando mais próxima do Bankotsu não é mesmo?

- Se eu te disser que hoje foi a primeira vez que conversei realmente com ele acreditaria? – ela sorri - Mas me pareceu muito divertido, gostei bastante dele, é bem diferente do que eu imaginava.

- Ah claro... – ele parecia meio decepcionado e se achava bobo também, era a primeira vez que ela falava com Bankotsu e nem estava dizendo que era apaixonada por ele nem nada disso mas dizer que gostou bastante dele já fazia seu coração se apertar por algum motivo – Acho melhor eu ir para casa, apesar de minha casa ser bem mais próxima que antes ainda assim é ruim de ir a pé no escuro. Nos vemos na escola amanhã Sango e obrigada pela hospitalidade – ele se levanta vagarosamente sem olhá-la nos olhos, mas sentia que aqueles olhos castanhos o seguiam a cada movimento, curiosos.

- Mas já está indo Miroku? Que pena... Você é uma ótima companhia e foi muito bom ter passado alguém tempo com você fazendo nada – ela sorri – volte sempre que desejar, será sempre bem vindo.

As palavras dela o confortavam apesar de tudo, ele se despede de Inuyasha que apenas diz um 'té mais' sem retirar os olhos do televisor. Não demorou e Sango já estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Inuyasha enquanto Miroku caminhava pensativo pelas ruas da cidade.

X

Junto com os primeiros raios de sol que indicavam o nome dia um cheiro de queimado invadia o apartamento dos Taisho. Sango levanta exaltada da cama e corre para a cozinha esperando pelo pior, mas apenas vê uma pequena fumaça vinda da cozinha e o irmão tossindo feito louco. Ela vai ate a cozinha e se depara com Inuyasha, ainda de pijamas, com um prato de algo preto feito de massa que lembrava vagamente panquecas em sua mão.

- O que você fez? – ela pergunta inconformada se apoiando na porta enquanto seguia com o olhar o irmão, que mantinha uma expressão de criança que acaba de quebrar o brinquedo favorito.

- Tentei fazer panquecas para o café da manhã não está vendo? – ele põe o prato de panquecas queimadas em cima da mesa e as observa desconsolado.

- Inuyasha você não cozinha nem ramen, como quer cozinhar panquecas? Deixe a preparação do café da manhã para o Ares está bem? – ela fala gentilmente enquanto volta para o quarto para se trocar.

- Acontece que o Ares ainda não se levantou e não importa quanto eu esmurre a porta ele permanece não respondendo – ela escuta o irmão gritar da cozinha a fazendo voltar para a sala e encarar Inuyasha – Ares não se levantou ainda?

- Acabei de dizer isso não foi? – responde Inuyasha, gentil como sempre – Deve ter enchido a cara ontem a noite e ta acabado agora de manhã, onde está o cara responsável e sabidão que veio cuidar da gente? É um froxo descontrolado isso sim.

- Eu vou ver se o acordo – ela ignora o irmão e segue ate o fim do corredor onde fica o quarto de Ares. Ela tenta abrir a porta mais foi em vão, estava trancada – Ares? – ela chama sem obter resposta – Ares!!! Levante-se, você abusou ontem a noite não foi? Que horas chegou? Eu sei que está acordado abra essa porta!

O jovem abre os olhos vagarosamente como se aquilo lhe custe grande quantidade de energia. Sentia o corpo inteiro doer e a cabeça latejava. Já fazia um bom tempo que o sono o abandonara mas a invalidez de seu corpo não permitiu que ele se levantá-se, queria passar o resto do dia ali naquela cama em um quarto escuro, fazendo nada alem de descansar o corpo tentando esquecer de tudo. Mas parecia que Sango não o deixaria descansar em uma paz que ele daria um milhão de reais para ter de volta. Se levantou então com dificuldade, tudo doía. Os longos cabelos brancos bagunçado caíram sobre seus olhos e ele se arrasta ate a porta.

Ao ver o estado do irmão Sango se impressiona. Ele estava sucumbido numa expressão doente, em um corpo cansado que não deixara de ser maravilhoso mas demonstrava um cansaço inimaginável.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ela entra no quarto escuro enquanto Sesshoumaru fecha a porta. Sua voz demonstrava a preocupação que sentia, Sesshoumaru parecia tão derrotado, não inerte que ela não podia ao menos acreditar que fosse o mesmo homem que vivera com ela esse tempo todo. – Você não é de beber Ares algo muito ruim aconteceu não é mesmo... – ela vai em direção a janela e começa abrir a cortina.

-Não! – brada Sesshoumaru fazendo-a parar assustada – não abra a janela a luz de incomoda – ele fala mais brando, se sentando na beira da cama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- O que você tem? – ela se senta ao seu lado preocupada arriscando passar um dos braços em seu ombro em sinal de consolo. Ele não resistiu, apenas ficou ali imóvel, quieto.

Ali permaneceram por um bom tempo sem dizer nada. Sango percebeu que lê não queria falar e ela não o pressionou. Ele não se movera desde então, parecia perdido naquela expressão melancólica, tanto que ate mesmo esqueceu-se da irmã ao seu lado, apesar de ter sido de bom grado a atitude preocupada desta.

- Eu vou me aprontar pro colégio – ela se levanta desanimada – Vou ligar para o escritório e dizer que você não irá trabalhar hoje, por favor não faça nenhuma besteira.

- De que você este falando? Pareço alguém que comete besteiras tolas? – ele a olha friamente.

-Está bem... – ela sai do quarto fechando a porta e deixando um inerte Sesshoumaru no quarto e indo em direção a um curioso Inuyasha – Vamos nos atrasar, vá se arrumar.

X

A manhã no colégio foi igual como sempre e não haveria porque não ser. A única coisa diferente do habitual era Sango, ela estava muito calada, calada demais. Apenas fingia escutar as conversas dos amigos, apesar de não ouvir nem ao menos uma palavra do diziam. Quando a perguntavam algo ela respondia da maneira mais curta possível voltando a seus pensamentos. Aquela atitude preocupava Miroku e Kagome que nunca haviam visto a amiga tão calada e tão tristonha, na realidade aquela atitude preocupava ate mesmo Inuyasha, apesar dele já saber o porque daquilo tudo : Sesshoumaru. Sango sempre teve a mania de sofrer por outras pessoas, de tomar os problemas dos outros para si mesma e de se importar muito mais com outros do que com ela mesma, ela nunca pensava em si apenas.

As aulas do dia foram passando uma a uma e Sango ficava apenas perdida em um paralelo de pensamentos e desatenção de tudo a sua volta, já havia ignorado os diversos pedidos de atenção dos professores, as varias 'você ta bem Sango?' vindas dos amigos, perguntas quais ela respondia apenas um 'estou' desanimado. Durante o recreio os quatro seguiam ate o local onde lanchavam sempre, Kagome discutia com Inuyasha por este estar dizendo que o seu cabelo não combinava com a cor da sua pele e isso só a tornava mais feia, Miroku apenas tentava apaziguar enquanto Sango se arrastava um pouco mais atrás.

- Hoje eu não trouxe um lanche reforçado, o idiota do Sesshoumaru não levantou pra fazer comida e então eu peguei esse pacote de bolacha – Dizia Inuyasha olhando o pacote de bolacha que considerava muito pequeno para saciar sua fome.

- Pode comer o meu, não estou com fome – Miroku passou seu sanduíche para Inuyasha que não demorou a aceitar.

- Você só come, daqui a pouco vai estar tão gordo que vai ser expulso do time de futebol. Sabia que eles apenas aceitam pessoas de porte físico excelente e...

- Sensual não é? Exatamente como o meu – Inuyasha a interrompe falando com voz rouca, se aproximando lentamente. Kagome parou de lhe passar um sermão e deixou que o rubor tomasse conta de seu rosto.

- Eu não disse nada disso – ela vira o rosto ao perceber que ele permanecia se aproximando com um sorriso, ela estava envergonhada, ele a pegara de surpresa.

- Pois sim – ele volta a se sentar normalmente ao perceber a fuga da garota. Então percebeu o sorriso maroto no rosto de Miroku – Não pense coisas erradas Houshi, não foi nada disso.

- Eu também não disse nada Inuyasha – o sorriso não desaparecera. Kagome permanecia virada tentando acalmar-se antes de voltar a dar um sermão em Inuyasha, que comia o sanduíche emburrado.

- Bom dia Sango querida! – era Kikyo que chegava sorridente (falsa ) observando grupo ali sentado – Ai você ta sentada perto demais dessa horrorosa San, sai daí ela pode te passar alguma doença.

- Kikyo! – Brada Kouga fazendo a morena se calar emburrada – Minha rainha – ele pega as mãos de Kagome na intenção de beijá-las, mas é claro que a garota se solta rapidamente, ela não tinha interesse algum no belo moreno – Está mais bonita a cada dia só ficaria mais bonita ainda se estivesse andando abraçada a mim.

- Lobo fedido não fale assim com ela, você está com a Ayame não de em cima da Kagome!!! – Inuyasha empurra Kouga para que ele se afaste de Kagome, o moreno cambaleia um pouco pelo susto mas logo olha Inuyasha com raiva.

- Não se meta onde não deve... cara de cachorro!

- Como é que é?? – Inuyasha se levanta nervoso mas é impedido por uma Sango completamente apagada que se levantou vagarosamente o barrando com o braço. Ela levanta o rosto e observa os quatro jovens ali parados, Kikyo, Kouga, Bankotsu e um garoto vestido de forma tão colorida que parecia ir a uma festa de carnaval.

- Vieram para me buscar não foi? – ela se pronuncia pela primeira vez no dia sem que ninguém a chamasse, mas isso não fez sua voz mais animada nem um pouco.

- É claro minha querida, como você não veio ate nós, resolvemos vir nos mesmos, agora você é uma das nossas e deve ficar junto com o resto de nós, ainda não conhece a todos, não há oportunidade melhor que o recreio onde estão todos unidos – Era Bankotsu que sorria de forma muito animada ao olhar para Sango, lançou a Miroku apenas um olhar cínico querendo dizer 'você vai perder desta vez'.

- Meu Zeuszinho diviníssimo! Então você é a senhorita Sango! Como você é linda, digo mais você é ma-ra-vi-lho-sáaaa! Arrisco dizer que é mais bonita que a musa do nosso grupo, a Kikyo – Era o garoto das roupas coloridas, que falava muito alto e fino enquanto mexia exageradamente as mãos. Kikyo estava vermelha de raiva, mas é claro não deixo que isso afetasse a imagem de garota boazinha que queria passar para Sango e também para Inuyasha.

- Este é meu irmão mais novo Sango, Jakoutsu, está no segundo ano – Diz Bankotsu meio sem jeito pelas ações estranhas do irmão – Agora vamos minha linda, não devemos perder tempo – ele pega as mãos de Sango e a vai puxando, ela apenas olha os amigos e da um leve sorriso se deixando ser arrastada.

Jakoutsu e Kouga seguiram os outros dois logo em seguida, Jakoutsu ficava falando alto e levantando os braços para animar Sango, e quem não se animaria com uma figura como aquela se remexendo e dizendo 'animaaaaa girl!!! Hoje é um lindo dia!!'. Kikyo permaneceu olhando para o grupo sentado na escada, mas precisamente olhava para um garoto de lindos cabelos brancos que comia um sanduíche.

- E você Inuzinho não vem também? – ela pergunta manhosa. Ouvir Kikyo falando daquele jeito enojava Kagome "como ela pode ser tão suja?", já Inuyasha estranhou a garota sendo tão 'gentil' (oferecida isso sim ¬¬), mas qualquer possibilidade que houvesse de ele acompanhá-la, que era bem pequena, foi-se embora junto com aquele apelido.

- To bem aqui, obrigada mesmo assim Kikyo – ele responde sem dar muita atenção. A garota ficou desgostosa diante dos olhares intimadores de Miroku e Kagome que pareciam dizer 'sai logo daqui, ele não quer você'.

- Está bem meu querido, amanhã você almoça com a gente antes do treino – ela da um beijo na bochecha do garoto o surpreendendo, e deixando Kagome extremamente nervosa – Beijinhos – e assim se vai,na mesma direção tomada pelos outros quatro anteriormente.

- Oferecida! – gritava Kagome quando Kikyo sumiu de vista – Você viu Miroku? Você viu? Ela tava se atirando no Inuyasha! E você – ela observa o garoto dos olhos âmbar – Você não faz nada! Com certeza ta afim daquela qualquer!

- Não grite, você está me incomodando bruxa feia.

- Você esta não é mesmo? Você acha ela linda como todos os outros! Você é igualzinho!

- Você ainda está gritando. E eu não fiz nada para você tirar essas conclusões.

- E porque você não foi com ela? Sabia que ela ta dando muito mole pra você!Você não é bobo! Sabe que se você tivesse ido você ia ficar com ela facinho facinho! – ela estava nervosa, já estava em pé encarando o garoto. Não sabia porque aquilo lhe incomodava tanto, mas algo nela apenas não suportava nem sequer pensar nos dois juntos.

- MAS EU NÃO FUI NÃO É MESMO? – ela se surpreende ao vê-lo se levantar bruscamente e apertar seus braços se forma gentil, como se não quisesse que ela saísse dali – Fiquei! Não fui com ela e fiquei aqui junto de você! DROGA! – ele a solta e começa a andar em direção ao prédio onde estudavam sem sequer olhar para trás, deixando uma Kagome extremamente confusa e corada e um Miroku que mantinha nos lábios um sorriso maroto.

X

Ao final das aulas Inuyasha e Sango se despediram dos amigos e como habitual seguiram para o apartamento. Sango parecia um pouco mais animada, ate ria das besteiras ditas pelo irmão durante o percurso. Ao chegar em casa deixaram os livros no quarto e a primeira coisa feita por Sango foi bater na porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Este abriu a porta com cara de sono, o quarto permanecia escuro e cama ainda estava desarrumada.

- Você ficou aqui o dia todo... como consegue ficar trancafiado nesse quarto, pelo o pouco que lhe conheço devo dizer que não é daqueles que ficam deprimidos por qualquer coisa – Ela vai ate as janelas e dessa vez as abre por completo deixando a luz do sol entrar, eram cerca de quatro horas da tarde e a luz invadiu por completo o quarto.

- Quando digo que não é para deixar a luz entrar não é para deixar a luz entrar Ártemis! – brada Sesshoumaru se virando de costas para a janela e esfregando os olhos para que se acostumassem com a claridade.

- Pare de bobeira Ares! Já cansei de ver você assim, passei o dia todo preocupada com você! Já chega disso, não sei o que te aconteceu mas não pode continuar assim – Ela agora dobrava cuidadosamente as cobertas em cima da cama.

Sesshoumaru permanece calado observando o chão, se encosta na fria parede branca de seu quarto. Ao terminar de arrumar a cama Sango observa Sesshoumaru e antes que pudesse dizer algo ele se antecipa.

- Eu – respira fundo sem desviar olhar do chão – a reencontrei ontem a noite.

.Fim do Capítulo.

**Oláaa (: desculpem a demora gente mais ocm a volta as aulas fica mais difícil ter um tempo livre para escrever, mas está aqui o capítulo nove. Eu estava pensando ontem enquanto escrevia "minha nossa já está no capítulo nove" e eu ainda não faço a menor ideia de quando terminarei essa fic... acho que ela vai ficar um pouco maior do que eu pensava (:**

**Bom minha gente esse capítulo foi meio monótono mas eu tenho boas notícias para os Fãs de Sesshy/Rin, pois a garota volta no capítulo dez acontece que eu ainda não faço a menor ideia de como ela vai voltar... peço que vocês me mandem reviews com sugestões, ia ser de grande ajuda (: Inicialmente eu nem imaginava por a Rin na fic, queria me concentar mais em Inu/Kagome e Sango/Miroku, mas eu fiquei tão triste em deixar o Sesshy sozinho OPKAPKOP (:**

**Era só tisso que eu tinha para dizer nesse capítulo, espero que tenham gostado Aqui vão as respostas as reviews do capítulo oito:**

**Miih-chan: As coisas ficaram mais fáceis ocm a Kagome e a Sango se dando bem, eu gosto mais desse jeito E não se preocupe a Kikyo não vai ficar acompanhada por muito tempo, merece ficar pra titia olhar maligno AKSPOKSAP (: Mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer com essa barro velho...**

**Lah-chan: Eu adoro crises de ciúmes - sei lá eu sou fisurada por isso, acho tão bonitinho ter ciúmes enquanto eles aind anão tem relacionamento nenhum, é tão bonitinho -. Sobre a Sango e o Bankoutsu eu ainda não sei bem o que vou fazer... depende do caminho que a fic tomar, coisa que nem eu sei ainda como vai ser KPAOPSA (:, nossa Lah-chan eu estava olhando a minha fc antiga e eu vi que você acompanhou também, fiquei tão feliz - muito obrigada**

** MariInha: ky-mumia? amei esse apelido xD adimito nunca ter ouvido esse, já ouvi kikynojo (meu preferido -), kikibarro, barrenta, vaso (acredite já ouvi), mas ky-mumia é genial xD Ta aqui o proximo capítulo, espero que goste**

**dessinha almeida: Ebaa!! que bom que está gostando! muito obrigada pelo apoio **

**Hiwatari Satiko: Sim sim, a Kikinojo ta com o Houga pra enfernizar a Kagome, afinal a unica coisa que a barrenta sabe fazer é atrapalhar a vida alheia gota, e sobre o Kouga, ele realmente curte a Kagome mas não é realmente apaixonado por ela, acho que é mais como uma vontade que depois que você conquista perde a graça sabe? pois bem... ele está fisurado por conquistá-la apenas isso, e mesmo assim ele tem necessidades masculinas, pra isso a Ayame (nossa que mal que ele é, nem percebi qu eo criei tão perverso ). Bom o Sesshy lindo apareceu nesse capítulo e a Rin vem no próximo!!! só não sie como faze-la aparecer... Satiko você asism como a Lah-chan acompanhou minha outr afic também, muito obrigada ps: por favo rnão mande o youkai do seu armario TT.TT**

**Inuninha: ahh obrigada pela correção, não sei como fui cometer uma gafe dessas, mas vou corrigí-la o mais breve possivel**

**Kagome Juju Assis: desculpe a demora e acho que agora com a Kagome e Sango se dando bem as coisas começam a ter um rumo diferente.**

**Muito obrigada a todas!!! e por favor...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS**

**  
**

**  
**


	10. Meu novo amigo Lua

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**Capítulo 10 – Meu novo amigo Lua**

_Certas coisas na vida a gente simplesmente não entende o porque de acontecerem, apenas acontecem. Muitas vezes o inesperado tem mais chances de acontecer do que aquilo que foi marcado a tempos, e aquilo que você mais teme que aconteça, mesmo que pareça impossível, acontece, e ai te surpreende... faz seu mundo desabar de um dia para o outro e te faz sentir como se tudo construído por você caísse a cada vez que respirasse, pedaço por pedaço._

_Era uma noite fria, já fazia frio há muito tempo, era inverno e o vento gelado já percorria as ruas japonesas a mais de dois meses. As cerejeiras não floresciam, nessa época as ruas pareciam mais tristes que o habitual. _

_Eu escutava vozes altas que conversavam animadamente atrás de mim, elas já começavam a me incomodar mas nada eu podia fazer, afinal eu não fui obrigado a estar ali. Uma das vozes então se posicionou a minha frente apontando para um bar localizado no fim da rua, as outras vozes se alteraram, se tornando ainda mais altas e eu apenas as seguia calado._

_Devo admitir que me surpreendi ao entrar naquele lugar, não aparentava ser tudo aquilo visto de fora, esse humanos são estranhos, não entendo porque fazem bonito por dentro e feio por fora. O lugar estava cheio, coisa que não me agradou nada, eram apenas mais vozes altas que se amontoavam. Aqueles que me acompanhavam, a quem chamo de colegas de trabalho escolheram um a mesa perto do bar, o ambiente era agradável apesar das repetidas vozes que me rodeavam.A decoração era formada por diferentes tons de vermelho, tinha um ar tipicamente oriental._

_"E ai Sesshoumaru vai beber o que?"._

_Ele sorria pra mim amigavelmente, acreditava mesmo que eu amigo dele? Mas que grande tolo, eu o conhecia há pouco tempo, desde que entrei no escritório, ele também era novo por ali por isso se abrigou em mim, naquela política tola dos humanos "somos ambos novos vamos nos unir!". Patético. Mesmo assim ele acreditava que eu estava ali porque era aniversário dele. Se bem que acho que era mesmo por isso que eu tinha ido. "Eu quero a presença do meu grande amigo Sesshoumaru no meu aniversário de 23 anos! Se você não for ficarei muito magoado" ele disse. Bastou pra me convencer, pode ate parecer que não mais eu as vezes preciso sair, também sou filho de Zeus. _

_"Não irei beber nada Kira obrigada"._

_"Que sem graça Sesshoumaru! Viemos encher a cara e você fica ai bebendo leite? Vira homem!"._

_"Se ele diz que não quer beber ele não vai beber Mugen"_

_O palhaço do Kira continuava sorrindo e ainda por cima me defendeu, agora preciso que homem me proteja, que absurdo. _

_Há quanto tempo eu já estava ali? Uma não talvez duas horas... Eles não se calavam, minha cabeça já doía de tanto ouvir aquele falatório e a cada copo de whisky a coisa piorava, o tolo do Mugen ate subiu no balcão. Patético. Fizeram uma confusão pra tirá-lo dali. Que noite mais inútil. _

_Chegou a um ponto em que eu já não mais agüentava estar na companhia daquelas pessoas, então fui até o bar e me sentei ali me apoiando no balcão. O barman me perguntou se eu queria alguma coisa, respondi novamente que não. Eu não gosto de beber, acho um ato totalmente tolo dos humanos, não tem graça alguma na minha opinião. Fiquei ali mais alguns minutos apenas pensando sobre Hades e onde ele poderia estar, cheguei ate a pensar de Ártemis e Apolo estavam bem sozinhos, não que eu duvidasse de Ártemis, pois é muito responsável, mas Apolo é um idiota, vai que ele arruma alguma confusão por ai._

_"Pensei ser a única louca a ficar sozinha em um lugar tão cheio"._

_E se o Hades resolvesse fazer algo com eles? A culpa ia cair toda sobre mim e eu perderia por completo a confiança de Zeus, isso não é bom._

_"Que engraçado encontrar você aqui senhor desconhecido, assim comprova que não sou louca por largar os amigos e me isolar num balcão de bar não é mesmo?"._

_Acho melhor eu ir logo pra casa... não quero problema._

_"Poxa você não vai nem ao menos olhar pra mim? Que grosseria, escute eu vi você aqui sozinho e resolvi juntar nossa solidão. Ótima idéia não acha?"_

_Mas quem é essa que não para de encher, assim eu não consigo pensar! Que infortúnio._

_"Escuta eu acho essa uma idéia es..." Não._

_"Extraordinária não é? Eu também achei. Você não bebe? Eu também não, acho algo idiota e sem graça"._

_Não pode ser..._

_"Eu sou Shindou Rin e é a primeira vez que venho a esse bar, não sou muito de sair pra bares sabe, como não bebo as pessoas quase não me chamam, mas eu não me importo, sei que eles queriam me chamar, mas não se sentem a vontade... pena não me chamarem pra outros lugares também..deve ser por isso também , não querem se aproximar porque sabem que não poderão me chamar depois pra sair... mas eu gostaria que me chamassem mesmo assim sabe?as vezes acho que se importam.. besteira né?" _

_Ela sorria. Era aquele mesmo sorriso, lindo e contagiante. Eram os mesmos cabelos lisos e castanhos muito brilhantes mas agora um pouco mais compridos. Os mesmos olhos castanhos que pareciam sempre cheios de vida. A mesma animação e a mania de falar de sua vida sem ser convidada. Era ela._

_"E você meu novo amigo como se chama?"._

_Mas porque ela tinha de estar ali, porque tinha de vir falar comigo? Porque tinha que voltar pra minha vida depois de tanto tempo..._

_"Não quer responder? Então eu lhe chamarei de Lua, pois a sua presença iluminou minha noite"._

_Só podia ser brincadeira...ela continuava tão linda quanto antes, o mesmo jeito meigo que me conquistou anos atrás... Porque voltastes Rin? Para desgraçar minha vida e me trazer o dolorido passado de volta ou para me fazer lembrar dos nossos bons momentos e do amor que um dia senti por você? Esse mesmo amor que permaneceu escondido dentro de mim por esses anos e agora me incomoda novamente apenas por vê-la..._

_"Sabe Lua, não sei se também sentiu isso... eu vim falar com você pois achei você conhecido, algo me dizia que valeria muito a pena falar com você, você também sente que essa nossa amizade vai ser especial? Porque eu sinto! E na verdade tenho certeza! Nós podemos sair sempre juntos! Já que você não bebe e eu também podemos ir áqueles lugares onde meus amigos não vão, podemos passear no parque, ir a festivais, ir trabalhar juntos!"_

_Porque?_

_"Lua fala comigo, assim você me deixa parecendo uma chata que não para de falar! Você está bem amigo? Algo te incomoda? Eu posso dar um jeito!"._

_O mesmo jeito de achar que já me conhece há muito tempo... e realmente conhece...Mas não me reconhece...Não me reconhece minha Rin? Mas eu lembro de você, lembro de cada segundo, cada palavra... porque será que agora é tão difícil para mim ate te dizer meu nome?_

_"Não tem problema algum Rin"._

_"Ufa que bom Lua!! Você me preocupou agora! Olha a hora! Eu devo ir para casa, se não vou acordar muito tarde e me atrasarei pra meu estágio! Aqui esta meu telefone Lua, me passe o seu também"._

_Ela me entregou aquele guardanapo com o numero de seu telefone e não fez nem idéia de com quanto cuidado e guardei o pedaço de papel no bolso. Escrevi tremulo o meu telefone em outro guardanapo, minha letra saiu tremida, mal conseguia me mexer direito com ela me olhando tão ternamente. E ainda ao ver o papel elogiou a letra rabiscada dizendo ser uma das mais belas que já viu. Agora me lembrou porque me apaixonei por ela._

_"Eu vou te ligar Lua! Me ligue também! Mil beijos" ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi se afastando em direção a porta escondida atrás de um enorme grupo de pessoas que dançavam na pista que havia no centro do bar. Eu devia deixá-la ir assim? Algo me dizia que não. Mas me corpo não se mexia, eu mal estava pensando, nem mais ouvia as vozes que me rodeavam, esqueci onde estava e porque estava ali, a única coisa que eu podia ver era a Rin de afastar, como fez anos atrás. Eu queria segui-la, abraçá-la, contar tudo pra ela e fazer as coisas voltarem como eram. Mas não podia. E eu fraco apenas pude vê-la sumir em meio a multidão._

_Ali fiquei parado naquele mesmo balcão de bar, agora sozinho. Kiba já havia passado por ali umas duas ou três vezes pedindo para que me juntasse a eles novamente, oferta que não me apeteceu em nada. Permaneci então ali por mais algum tempo, ainda não acreditando tê-la reencontrado, o mundo havia desabado em minha cabeça e só agora tinha me dado conta. Ela voltara, mas não poderia ser minha novamente. A verdade assim nua e crua chega a machucar, eu sinto como se o ar se esvaísse de meus pulmões. O barman se aproxima novamente, me oferecendo a bebida e essa foi a única escolha que enxerguei em minha frente para fazer os pensamentos me abandonarem e que a realidade se tornasse apenas um sonho do qual nunca desejei fazer parte. Aceitei a proposta e devo dizer que já não me lembro mais de quantas vezes eu o chamei de volta pedindo mais. Juro ter acreditado que apenas um pouco ia me ajudar, mas descobri estar pior do que pensava, fui adicionando copo a copo aquilo que ainda tenho certeza ser o veneno que eu precisava. _

_Após algum tempo eu já estava tão bêbado quanto os meus colegas de trabalho que já me chamavam para ir embora. Que horas seriam? Duas talvez três da manha? Se disser que nem ao menos me lembro onde moro muitos não acreditariam. Já não via mais o que estava a minha frente, as ruas estavam embaçadas e escuras demais para isso. Dei graças a Zeus ao ver a porta do apartamento, entrei sem nem ao menos trancar a porta, me lembrei disso pela manhã, ao entrar me deparei com Apolo dormindo no sofá da sala e a televisão estava ligada, nem me dei ao trabalho de desligá-la, fui direto ao meu quarto me ajeitar entre os cobertores e tentar afogar no travesseiro as magoas daquela noite._

X

- Deve ter sido horrível para você Ares... – ela fitava o chão meio sem jeito, não sabia o que dizer em uma situação daquelas. Rin tinha reaparecido e seu irmão estava ali parecendo um belo enfeite de cabelos brancos usado como apoio para a porta. "O que posso fazer para animá-lo?".

- hunf... Não tens idéia... – ele fala com voz mansa, muito fraca e tristonha.

- Não sei o que fazer para fazê-lo melhorar... – Sango estava triste também, ela absorvia os problemas dos outros para si, tinha essa mania desde pequena e ver Sesshoumaru tão triste simplesmente a fazia sentir como se a volta do bem amado tivesse acontecido com ela.

-Escute Ártemis, não te preocupes comigo... não há nada que possas fazer, foi um acaso indesejado causado pelo destino, apenas escute-me – Ela então levanta o olhar o observando levantar e por a mão esquerda em seu ombro – Não te apaixones, te divirtas e procures alguém para estar a seu lado, mas não te apaixones, é algo que não diz respeito a deuses como nós... é algo impossível...

- Não é impossível Ares! – ela a observa perplexo "vais mesmo me desdizer?" – Pode não ser algo provável, muito menos aceitável, mas jamais impossível ! Ares não mandamos no coração e se nem mesmo nós temos o controle dele, porque outros teriam? Eles não têm poder de dizer que é impossível, acredito que no fim haverá um jeito de tornar o amor de vocês possível!

- Não é porque tu pensas assim que as coisas acontecem... Ártemis estas acostumada a ter tudo que tens vontade, mas a certas coisas que nem mesmo tu podes possuir. Apenas acreditar que as coisas mudaram não fará que isso aconteça de verdade.

- Eu não consigo tudo que quero! Se conseguisse já teria feito você voltar ao normal! Se digo que é possível é porque é! Mas se você pretende continuar acreditando que não, já não tenho mais o que dizer - ela se levanta ficando de frente para ele – mas o que eu mais quero agora é ver você bem.

Sesshoumaru da um beijo na testa da irmã com um singelo sorriso, ela se surpreende um pouco, mas já vê a atitude do irmão como uma pequena melhora – Muito obrigado Ártemis.

-Anda vou preparar algo pra você – ela pega o punho do irmão e o arrasta para a sala.

X

Enquanto isso Inuyasha se distraia sentado no chão da sala em frente a um tabuleiro de xadrez e um livro intitulado "xadrez para parvos". Aquele jogo lhe despertou muito interesse após ver um casal de velhinhos jogando na novela, além disso, achava a estética do jogo bonita, tantos quadradinhos bancos e pretos (da onde eu tiro isso ). Sua atenção só foi cortada pelo toque do telefone. Ele se levanta resmungando vários "eu mato quem ta ligando bem na hora que eu resolvo aprender a jogar o jogo que o Yuki Matsumoto joga na novela", chega a mesa localizada no meio do corredor e retira o telefone do gancho.

Sango e Sesshoumaru que passavam por ali pararam ao ouvir o telefone. Um frio tomava conta de ambos, principalmente de Sesshoumaru que suava frio ao pensar que ela estaria ligando.

- Fala – atende educadamente Inuyasha.

_- E ai Inuyasha como é que você está?_ – era uma voz masculina facilmente reconhecida pelo garoto dos cabelos brancos.

- Tinha que ser você mesmo Miroku! Seu idiota!

Era Miroku. O ar volta aos pulmões de Sesshoumaru e Sango suspira aliviada "é apenas o Miroku, aquele nossa amigo da escola, vamos Ares" ela comenta puxando o irmão em direção à cozinha.

_- Que recepção calorosa guardou para mim caro amigo._

- Num enche o saco. Estou ocupado, faça o favor de ser rápido, o que você quer?

_- Com esse temperamento você nunca vai conquistar a Kagome, você é muito grosseiro, se quiser eu te ensino como falar com uma mulher, sabe eu entendo muito delas –_ Diz convencido o belo moreno.

- E quem é que precisa das dicas de um trouxa feito você Miroku? E quer dizer o que te levou a se quer pensar que eu gostaria de conquistar a bruxa feia? Você bebeu Miroku?

_- Não diga besteiras Inuyasha. Mas foi exatamente por causa dela que liguei para você! Me explica, se você não está interessado na Kagome, o que foi aquela cena hoje no intervalo?_

- Keh! Não se meta onde não é chamado Miroku, eu não estou interessado naquela feiosa, existem garotas MUITO mais interessantes e muito mais bonitas que ela.

_- Garotas como quem?_

- Garotas como... – ele se cala "quem pode ser mais bonita que a Kagome? Ninguém é... o que você ta pensando Apolo! Qualquer uma é! Fala o nome da primeira que vier na cabeça!" – a Kikyo.

-_A Kikyo??!- _Se surpreende Miroku – _depois de hoje achei que você não tivesse interesse na rainha dos chatos._

- Ela é bem bonitinha – "não tanto quanto a Kagome...".

-_Se é assim porque não foi com ela? Preferiu estar ao lado da Kagome não é?_ – Uma voz marota pode ser notada da parte dele.

- Calado Houshi! Eu apenas não estava a fim de ir com ela naquela hora, só isso. E apenas falei aquilo pra bruxa feia parar de me encher – ele sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco e deu graças a Zeus por Miroku, Sesshoumaru ou Sango estarem ali para ver "Maldito seja Miroku!".

_- Ah sim acredito –_ Miroku responde sarcástico.

- Eu não tenho que ficar te aturando Miroku. Ate amanhã – ele desliga o telefone na cara do amigo e se senta no sofá nervoso e confuso.

E algumas casas mais ao sul Miroku sorria maliciosamente e ria vitorioso.

.Fim do capítulo.

**Meninas se eu disser que pensei muito para decidir como ela voltaria vocês acreditariam? mas mesmo assim foi meio sme graça. E eu deixo vocês reclamarem afinal demorei muito para escrever bem pouco :/**

**eu fiquei pensando no qu epor mais nesse capítulo e não achei algo sem importância, então achei melhor deixar pequeno do que ficar enchendo linguiça (:**

**Espero que agrade**

**Obrigada pelo apoio, aquivão as respostas das reviews do capítulo 9:**

**Hiwatari Satiko: Olá minha nova amiga XD terminei o capítulo da chegada da Rin finalmente Muito obrigada pelos elogios, valem muitíssimo não faz ideia. Espero que goste de como eu fiz o encontro deles, daqui pra frente o Sesshy vai ficar melhor, eu ainda tenho coisa pra fazera contecer com esse casal **

**Miih-chan: Eu smepre me diverti com brigas do Inu e do Kouga, não podia fatar aqui, apesar de pequena desculpe a demora**

**Agome chan:O Inu está passando por mudanças e fazendo coisas que ele não entende (eu entendo bem e acredito que você tbm XD) mas... ele ainda tem ataques só de vez em quando... ainda ta no começo. Agora a Kikynojo está ficando mais proxima do Inu, aquela inha ¬¬ mas ele não é bobo (eu acho ) e pode não dar bola pra ela, vai saber... XD**

**MariInha: Um apelido muito bom devo dizer :P tava assistindo documentário do egito? eu curto muito essas coisas, já vi varios, principalmente sobr eos deuses do egito. Bom as coisas começam a andar, afinal os sentimentos estão a flor da pele! (nossa que coisa de narrador da sessão da tarde XD) e eu estou planejando a próxima aparição do senhor Naraku huhuuhu Brigada pelo apio amiga**

**Lory Higurashi: é o apelido que mais gosto XD que bom que quando voltou o pc vc veio ler minah fic de novo fico mto feliz**

**Lah chan:Eu adoro o Jakoutsu! senpre adorei, auqelas cenas viadadas dele me faziam rir mto! a presença dele memsoq ue pequena é necessaria XD e eu tbm ahcei o Bankoutsu bem ruimzinho,na verdade nao sie pq o fiz assim, gosto mto dele... tanto que gosto do casal sango/bankoutsu XD e o Inu e su amania de novela é mto legal de escreve rnao faz ideia XD obrigada pelo apoio! **

**  
dessinha almeida: muito obrigada:p**

**Jô-Chan: foi exatamente no que eu pensei e foi exatamente oq ue eu fiz xD "mentes geniais pensam iguais" como vc sempre diz. amo-te**

**Beijos amigas!! ate mais!**

**e como sempre:**

**_DEIXEM REVIEWS! _**

**_DEIXEM REVIEWS! _**

**_DEIXEM REVIEWS! _**

**_DEIXEM REVIEWS! _**************

**  
**


	11. Por mais que tenha evitado

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**Capítulo 11 – Por mais que tenha evitado**

- Não que seja do meu interesse, mas Inuyasha...

- Calado. – ele interrompe.

-Acontece que...

- Já disse para se calar Miroku! Não quero sua opinião.

- Não que eu fosse opinar, eu apenas ia perguntar o porque de você estar fazendo isso.

Inuyasha larga o pincel sujo de tinta preta na mesa e olha para Miroku. Em cima da mesa onde estava sentado Inuyasha havia uma blusa branca com uma listra vermelha na lateral que apenas lembrava o uniforme do time de futebol do colégio. Ele tentava pintar o número 19 nas costas da camiseta, mas era um esforço meio inútil afinal estava tudo bem torto, parecia trabalho feito por uma criança em sua aula de artes.

- O time de futebol tem um jogo amanhã no colégio Shougo e eu vou entrar como titular pela primeira vez, acontece que o meu uniforme ainda não chegou por causa de uns problemas com o incompetente do fornecedor.

- E você está tentando fazer uma de improviso? – ele pergunta expressando o aparente pensamento de "minha nossa isso está muito feio".

- Exatamente, agora vê se não me enche que eu estou em processo de terminar minha camiseta – ele pega novamente o pincel e o molha na tinta preta novamente.

- Você não havia me falado que já era membro do time principal – comenta Miroku tentando não transparecer que estava chateado pelo amigo não ter dito nada.

- Nem eu sabia disso, a Sango me avisou agora pouco quando me trouxe essa camiseta, a tinta e os pinceis.

- A Sango? E ela tem o que a ver com o time de futebol? – estava curioso pra não dizer confuso.

- Eu também achei estranho. Ela me disse que o Bankotsu ligou para ela ontem a noite e contou, mas pediu para ela só me falar hoje, deve ter sido pra fazer gracinha, que diferença faz saber ontem ou hoje? Acontece que ele marcou com a Sango de entregar essas tralhas aqui e me fazer ter todo esse trabalho extra por culpa de uns inúteis que nem ao menos conseguem entregar uma camiseta a tempo – Reclamava enquanto passava com força o pincel na camiseta tentando fazer a curva do 9.

- Ele ligou para ela? E porque não falou diretamente com você?! Em vez de falar com ela! Ela não tem nada a ver, porque ele teve que falar justo com ela! – Miroku se sentava impaciente na carteira em frente de Inuyasha, que apenas o observava incomodado.

- Não fale alto. Escuta ele só queria fazer uma surpresa, não tem mal nenhum dele falar com a Sango – Inuyasha parara novamente de pintar a camiseta para observar Miroku e sua expressão de limão azedo.

- Mas precisa ligar para ela no meio da noite? Como ele tem essa intimidade para ligar de madrugada sendo que...

- Sendo que você não liga estou certa? – Era Kagome, que colocava sua mochila sobre a carteira ao lado de Inuyasha e ouvira uma parte da conversa dos garotos. Esses não haviam nem mesmo percebido a chegada da garota e se surpreenderam com a intromissão de uma voz feminina.

- Keh! Quem te chamou para a conversa bruxa feia? Aqui é uma conversa minha com o Miroku, vê se senta ai do lado e fica calada porque eu não estou a fim de escutar sua voz irritante.

- Bom dia para você também Inuyasha – ela da um sorriso amarelo e se encosta na carteira de Miroku para escutar melhor a conversa. Mas não demorou muito e estava viajando em seus pensamentos e começava a soltar risos baixos enquanto se lembrava de alguma coisa.

- Está de bom humor K-chan isso é ótimo – Miroku sorria apenas por ver que naquele momento alguém estava sorrindo em vez de reclamar.

- Que isso agora? Não vai retrucar? Ficou sem palavras não é feiosa.

- Vê se me esquece InuZINHO – ela sorri batendo de leve no queixo do garoto dos olhos âmbar que ficou extremamente confuso, ela estava estranha, feliz demais, usando de sarcasmo com um sorriso e ainda provocando ele, motivos ele tinha para estar confuso.

- Algum motivo especial para tamanha felicidade? – Pede Miroku a observando curioso, ela apenas se vira ainda sorrindo mas quando ia responder a atenção de todos é voltada para Sango que entrava correndo na sala com imensa empolgação parando em frente a Kagome.

- Você viu não viu? – pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

- É, eu vi sim – responde animada a outra.

- Viu o que? – Agora era Inuyasha quem estava curioso, não era apenas Kagome mas também Sango que estava assim feliz, e ele ficou curioso principalmente pelo fato da irmã estar tão feliz sendo que acordou muito mal humorada.

- Não conto – Responde Kagome com cara pidonha.

"Isso é um joguinho é?" pensa Inuyasha estranhando cada vez mais a morena, será que a alegria a fazia agir dessa forma? – Ora pare de se intrometer bruxa, quem disse que eu falava com você? Fala logo Sango.

- Ah é que – ela tentava se conter para não começar a rir, mas não adiantou muito pois quando o primeiro soluço de Kagome veio as duas caíram na gargalhada deixando os garotos a se sentir ignorados.

- Já acabou? – pergunta impaciente Inuyasha quando as risadas das garotas se cessaram quase por completo.

- Está bem – Sango tentava pegar algum ar antes de começar a contar, sua barriga doida de tanto rir.

**.Flash Back.**

_Sango e Kagome andavam pelo corredor do segundo andar indo em direção a sala de aula. Aquela contava sobre o que Bankotsu havia lhe dito na noite passada e essa escutava atentamente a tudo que a amiga dizia. Ao passar em frente ao banheiro Kagome disse que ia dar uma ajeitada no cabelo e Sango decide ir sozinha ate a sala de aula, ela não queria se olhar no espelho pois aquele dia não estava nem um pouco interessada na sua aparência. Foi ai que percebeu uma agitação mais à frente, um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano B e alguns do segundo ano se amontoavam curiosos e ela que não deixava de ser tão curiosa como os demais foi se metendo entre o grupo de pessoas ate chegar ao foco da confusão e se surpreende ao ver Kikyo e Houjo._

_- Como você foi fazer algo assim comigo?! Como foi capaz! – bradava o garoto furioso Kikyo o observava assustada e Sango não podia dizer que não estava tão assustada quanto. Houjo sempre foi um garoto muito calmo e simpático, além de muito educado, mas naquele momento parecia mais uma fera indomável prestes a matar aquele que ousou roubar sua caça. A curiosidade agora fazia a cabeça de Sango revirar "o que pode ter acontecido?" Pensava._

_- Houjo querido... _

_- Não me chame de querido mulher promíscua!_

_Ele era educado ate mesmo para xingar alguém... 'um garoto de ouro' era o que sua mãe Leto a diria, como fez nas muitas vezes que tentou encontrar um pretendente para Sango, mas está nunca viu nada demais naqueles deuses perfeitos, a perfeição é chata e cansativa, a vontade da garota era encontrar alguém totalmente diferente, alguém com defeitos, alguém que não fosse viver para sempre, a eternidade é cansativa. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, digamos que Kikyo não se sentiu nem um pouco ofendida e mantinha uma expressão desinteressada e acima de tudo hipócrita, que era tudo que ela não deixava de ser._

_- Você sabe bem que nossa relação não ia durar muito tempo Houjo, você já bem sabia que eu não agüentava mais suas babaquices melosas e irritantes._

_- Isso não te da motivos para fazer o que você fez! – ele continuava gritando e à medida que a discussão prosseguia mais curiosos iam se unindo ao grupo formando um verdadeiro aglomerado. Mas até ali Sango não sabia o motivo daquele alvoroço, decide perguntar ao garoto que estava a seu lado, um menino ruivo e baixinho do segundo ano._

_- Qual o motivo da briga? – pede._

_- Não ficou sabendo Taisho-chan? Hoje de manhã Houjo sensei pegou a Kikyo beijando o sobrinho do reitor, aquele que é artilheiro do time de futebol, Setsuke sensei se não me enganou é como se chama._

_- O Setsuke? Nunca poderia imaginar... – "é mesmo uma qualquer essa Kikynojo"._

_- Ele mesmo, e por incrível que pareça ela o beijou na frente de todos, parecia mais é que ela queria que o Houjo sensei visse, Taisho-chan a Kikyo nunca teve uma imagem boa aqui no colégio, odiada pelas garotas e vista como a "acesso livre" pelos garotos, ela afunda mais a cada dia._

_- Comentário muito adequado Shippou-kun._

_- Acho que foi por isso que o Bankotsu expulsou o Setsuke do time de futebol._

_- Como é?- aquilo a surpreendera. Bankotsu não tinha comentado nada sobre a expulsão do Setsuke do time, se bem que o único jeito de Inuyasha poder jogar era a saída de um dos integrantes do time principal, mas como isso se todos só descobriram a traição hoje e a vaga se formou ontem?_

_- O Bankotsu anunciou hoje de manhã que haveriam mudanças no time de futebol, a entrada do seu irmão e a saída do Setsuke sensei, claro que a vista de todos a saída do Setsuke foi por vontade própria mas sabe eu tenho meus contatos no time de futebol e soube da sua expulsão. – Conclui Shippou orgulhosamente._

_-Estranho..- sussurra Sango mais pra ela mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa._

_- Como disse Taisho-chan?_

_- Não é nada Shippou-kun, vamos continuar a ver a briga está bem? – ela sorri meio sem jeito. Aquilo a incomodava mas resolveria isso posteriormente com Bankotsu, agora bastava ver Houjo ridicularizar Kikyo frente a grande parte da escola, se sentia mal por se sentir tão feliz em ver o "sofrimento" da garota, ou pelo menos se sentia mal por ficar feliz com a desgraça alheia, apesar de que Kikyo não demonstrava nenhuma preocupação ou arrependimento. Em meio a aquela conversa paralela Sango perdeu parte da briga, inclusive o momento da chegada de Ayame e Kouga que tentavam apartar a briga, mas foi em vão._

_- Me solta Kouga! Eu quero quebrar a cara dessa dissimulada! _

_- Se contenha Houjo! Não vale a pena! E além do mais ela é uma garota, se você é homem não ouse levantar a mão á uma dama._

_- Dama? Você chama isso ai de dama? Isso é um traste, uma alma perdida de coração apodrecido e valor inexistente!_

_- Se vai me xingar, xingue direito fracassado. – ela provoca. Realmente aquela cena toda não fazia a menor diferença para ela._

_Por algum tempo Houjo continuou a bradar com Kikyo, que permaneceu a não dar a mínima para o garoto a frente que Kouga segurava com certa facilidade._

- Devo dizer que a briga continuou ate um ponto Q, e aquilo sim valeu o meu dia! – Dizia empolgada Sango.

- E o que foi isso? – Pede Miroku, Kagome apenas solta uma risada que logo é segurada para que a amiga prosseguisse.

_Eis que em meio a aquela confusão e aqueles gritos uma garota abre caminho entre a multidão ali aglomerada. Caminhava com passos largos e pesados e tinha ódio no olhar. Para em frente a Kikyo e antes que essa pudesse se manifestar lhe dá um tapa que ecoou pelo corredor. Fez-se silêncio no corredor e a única coisa que se ouviu foi o grito da garota:_

_- Sua vadia! – seguiu-se outro tapa. Kikyo levou as mãos ao rosto marcado com os dedos da garota. Aquele sim foi um tapa de categoria._

_"Minha nossa! Isso sim que é entretenimento... mas quem é essa?"._

_- Matsumoto-chan, ela é do primeiro ano A, é a namorada do Setsuke sensei – Diz Shippou._

_- Você lê pensamentos? – pergunta Sango assustada com o fato do garoto responder seus pensamentos._

_- Não, mas interpreto suas expressões- ele responde sorridente._

**.Fim do Flash Back.**

- Sério que o Setsuke saiu do time? Ele jogava bem, mas eu jogo melhor, o Bankotsu fez certo em trocar ele por mim, é claro que comigo no time não há como perder – Diz convencido Inuyasha ignorando a briga de Kikyo e todo o resto.

- Você vai perguntar pro Bankotsu sobre isso não vai San? – sussurra Kagome.

- É vou sim, com certeza. Amanhã depois do jogo eu converso com ele.

- Vocês vão sair? – pergunta Kagome com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu não sei e para de me olhar com essa cara! Eu acho que vou falar com ele aqui mesmo não preciso ir a outro lugar. Agora vamos mudar de assunto está bem? Não é hora nem lugar de falar nisso. Vamos rir da Kikyo – ela diz sorrindo, e logo as duas começam a gargalhar. Mas pesar dos sussurros um certo moreno ouvirá e abaixara o olhar tristonho se voltando para a frente pouco antes do professor entrar e ignorando o amigo que dizia o quanto ele era melhor que Setsuke.

X

Simultaneamente num canto totalmente oposto ao colégio de Inuyasha e Sango ficava um prédio não muito antigo de oito andares. Era praticamente todo espelhado e dentro de si trazia vários tipos de atividades, no primeiro andar havia um consultório dentário onde trabalha um velhinho e sua recém formada filha, no segundo andar havia uma seguradora, no terceiro o escritório central de uma pequena empresa de entregas e no quarto andar um escritório de advocacia onde se encontrava Sesshoumaru naquele momento. Não fazia tempo que havia chegado, havia colocado a pasta em cima da mesa e tirado o terno, fazia um tempo morno. Cobriu o encosto da cadeira com o terno e logo foi recepcionado pelo companheiro da mesa em frente.

- Hey! Bom dia Sesshoumaru! Tenho novas para você meu amigo! – Era Kira. Era alto e moreno, de olhos verde bem claros, tinha 22 anos e era muitíssimo animado, sempre cumprimentava Sesshoumaru com um enorme sorriso, aquele dia não foi diferente.

- Bom dia Kira – responde ele frio como de costume.

- Não quer saber as novas? – Sesshoumaru apenas o olha com o canto do olho, Kira aceitou o gesto como um "prossiga" – parece que a empresa não vai abrir nem quinta nem sexta, o chefe vai mandar pintar.

- Não pode pintar no final de semana? – aquilo lhe era tão obvio que pareceu uma enorme estupidez.

- Ai eu já não sei – Kira se encosta na mesa de Sesshoumaru, mas sua atenção se desvia a um objeto sobre a mesa, que vibrava. Sesshoumaru pega o celular e se assusta ao ver o nome que ali aparecia. 'Chamada de Rin'. Novamente o ar se esvaiu de seus pulmões, e paralizado ficou a olhar para o celular – Não vai atender? – Kira o tira de seu estado vegetativo e ele se manifesta ao pressionar a tecla verde.

- Si..sim – atende meio receoso.

_- Lua querido! Por onde esteve? Eu fiquei esperando você me ligar todos esses dias! Mas como não ligou eu tomei a iniciativa. Saudades de você amigo, porque não tomamos um café um dia desses? Quero saber das novidades!- _Rin sempre se empolgava demais, falava demais, mas era perfeito para alguém de poucas palavras não é mesmo?

- Ah sim, me desculpe Rin. Aonde você quer ir? – suas mãos tremiam e ele não podia negar o nervosismo. Kira apenas o olhava com um pequeno sorriso ao ver o amigo suar frio.

_- Vamos á aquele café na avenida principal? Eu adoro muitíssimo um bolinho de framboesa que eles fazem lá! E o café é divino! Vamos por favor!_

- Eu vou a qualquer lugar que você queira ir... Qualquer lugar.

_- Que amor Lua! Então nos encontramos lá deixe me ver... Quinta feira as sete?_

- Está ótimo para mim.

_-Ate lá então Lua! Estou muito feliz que vamos sair! Mil beijos! –_ Ela desliga o telefone deixando Sesshoumaru mudo segurando o telefone e com o olhar preso em qualquer ponto daquela sala cor de salmão.

- Hei cara você vai ter um encontro? Que máximo! Vê se ela não tem umas amigas bonitinhas! Sabe que to atrás de uma namorada...

- Cale a boca Kira – Novamente Kira o tira dos pensamentos e agora ele estava um pouco mais preocupado em fazê-lo sair dali.

X

- Inclusive Sango, eu sou bem melhor do que ele até mesmo na defesa! Não sei porque não me promoveram antes sabe, eu sou muito bom – Dizia Inuyasha enquanto entrava em casa acompanhado de Sango, que já estava muito cansada daquela conversa, ele passara o dia inteiro comparando ou melhor, inferiorizando Setsuke. Áquila já a estava tirando do sério.

- Está bem Inuyasha, eu já entendi que você é dez mil vezes melhor que o Setsuke, mas agora podemos falar de qualquer outra coisa? – Desvia ela mostrando seu desinteresse. Levou a mochila ate o quarto como de costume e se senta no sofá.

- Escute Ártemis – Inuyasha se aproxima com um pacote de bolacha que acabara de abrir, a garota apenas o acompanha com os olhos – Há quanto tempo você não conversa com nosso pai?

- Eu – ela se cala por um instante observando o chão e então volta o olhar par ao irmão – nunca falei com ele desde que chegamos.

- Como não?! – Inuyasha se surpreende com a resposta da irmã, ele conversava com seu pai em dias alternados sempre o colocando a par de tudo que acontecia e por tudo que passava enquanto estava na terra.

- Pois é a verdade – responde meio sem jeito.

- Ele não deve estar nada feliz com isso Ártemis, te aconselho a falar com ele logo, se ele se chatear é capaz de te mandar de volta.

- Ele não precisa que eu fale com ele, você já conta tudo, e Sesshoumaru também conta as coisas, para que conhecer o modo em que eu me encaixo nisso tudo se vocês já falam de mim.

- Que idiotice, é claro que ele quer saber por você, não importa o que dizemos, nunca vai ser totalmente verdade, pois falamos de outra pessoa, e a única pessoa que você realmente conhece e sabe como pensa é você mesmo.

Ela o observa interessada, ele estava falando algo que lhe fazia sentido – Eu vou falar com ele então – se levanta – regressarei em breve.

- Não se apresse – ele mordia uma das bolachas de chocolate branco, eram suas favoritas por serem as mais doces. Ele pega o controle do televisor e fica a zapiar pelos inúmeros canais, mas sem encontrar nada que lhe agradasse, deixou então em um canal de notícias qualquer mas não prestava muita atenção, para ele o pacote de bolachas era mais interessante

X

- Boa noite senhor – ela estava sem jeito, nunca tinha sido muito próxima ao pai, na realidade nunca havia conversado com ele realmente, pois este dava mais atenção ao seu irmão devido aos serviços que lhe designava. Ela não sabia porque ele nunca havia lhe chamado para qualquer missão que fosse, se surpreendeu por ter sido convocada para esta. Todas as funções de Sango no Olimpo eram escolhidas por outros deuses de grande importância, mas nunca pelo pai, este sempre lhe foi visto como uma figura a obedecer e respeitar, mas nele nunca havia visto a figura de um pai, e nunca recebeu dele o menor sinal de afeto, ou seja, ela não via porque precisava falar com ele e contar de sua vida agora apenas por ele ter lhe dado uma missão,ela nunca teve essa liberdade antes, não seria agora que a teria.

- Ártemis minha filha enfim veio falar comigo – a divindade falava com voz acalentadora, Zeus era um bom homem e extremamente generoso, era gentil mas muitíssimo ocupado e atarefado. Ele estava falando com a mesma voz calma de sempre, dificilmente perdia a calma.

- Perdoe-me a demora caro senhor – ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, Sango era prepotente e confiante mas diante daquele homem era apenas uma garotinha frágil.

- Filha minha, agradeço por finalmente ter vindo falar comigo, seus irmãos não são o bastante para me contar sobre você pois concordo com o que Inuyasha acaba de te dizer.

- Você estava ouvindo...- ela se sente incomodada com o fato dele ouvir suas conversas, aquela falta de privacidade era injusta pois nada ela podia fazer para impedir.

- Não o faço o tempo todo, eu apenas escuto as conversas entre vocês, não ouço o que conversas com humanos. Isso lhe incomoda imagino.

- Decididamente sim. Peço-lhe para que não escute minhas conversas, se há algo que eu queira que saiba eu mesma hei de contar-lhe. – aquela conversa estava incomoda, ele a incomodava, mais que qualquer outra pessoa. Seu próprio pai era a pessoa que ela mais fugia e evitava.

- Se assim prefere prometa que iras conversar comigo freqüentemente assim como seus irmãos.

A situação não era tão fácil de se lidar quanto parecia, por ela não conversaria com ele nunca, mas entre tê-lo a observando e escutando seus pensamentos e conversas e conversar com ele de vez em quando, a ultima opção seria mais valida, mesmo que sacrificada – eu lhe prometo - diz por fim.

- Pois então, pode começar.

Ela respira fundo, não tinha escapatória.

**. Fim do capítulo.**

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews gente**

**hoje eu não estou muito bem por isso não as responderei espero que entendam**

**perdoem-me a demora, par ao próximo capítulo estou planejando a volta de Naraku ;)**

**beijos!**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS ONEGAI! **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS ONEGAI! **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS ONEGAI! **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS ONEGAI!  
**


	12. Mais deuses do que imagina

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**Capítulo 12 – Mais deuses do que imagina**

- Cinco minutos pessoal! – grita o treinador na porta do vestiário, apresando os jogadores. Estavam todos praticamente prontos, parte terminava de ajustar as meias e parte já começara o aquecimento.

- E ai Inuyasha pronto pro primeiro jogo irmão? – Bankotsu senta ao lado de Inuyasha sorrindo amigavelmente, era seguido por Kouga que se mantinha de pé.

- Com certeza, esse jogo já está ganho – responde confiante até demais. O outro time era bom, tinha ganhado o campeonato intercolegial no ano retrasado.

- Esse é o meu centro avante! – responde empolgado Bankotsu dando um tapa nas costas de Inuyasha. Em relação a auto confiança os dois eram muito parecidos – imagina cara a gente ganhando esse campeonato! Vai dizer que não quer manter aquele troféu na estante do colégio! Somos bons amigo, muito bons!

- Esse campeonato é nosso! – Grita Houjo recebendo urros dos outros jogadores - é hora do jogo!

X

- Olha lá Kagome, o Inuyasha!

Já fazia cerca de vinte minutos desde que Miroku, Sango e Kagome haviam se sentado na arquibancada do colégio aguardando o início do jogo. Sango estava especialmente feliz, ver o irmão no time principal era como uma realização própria, estava sentada entre Kagome, que não parara um minuto de falar como Kikyo era vulgar rebolando feito louca junto das lideres de torcida, e Miroku que estivera quieto desde cedo, mas Sango não deu muita importância afinal Inuyasha ia jogar!

- Ow puxa como eu adoro esses garotos no uniforme do time! – suspirava Kagome acompanhando os onze lindos garotos que formavam o time do colégio.

- O Inuyasha principalmente não minha cara Kagome? – eram as primeiras palavras de Miroku em uns trinta minutos, mas vieram acompanhadas de um sorriso maliciosamente típico de Miroku. Ele parecia estar de volta ao normal. Com aquele comentário ate mesmo Sango resolve olhar para Kagome e ver a reação que esta teria.

- Ora! Até parece! Aquele ali é o mais horroroso. – responde nervosa. E corada.

- Mas é claro... – o sorriso permanecia, ainda maior.

- Ai meu Zeus! O Bankotsu vai marcar!

"GOOOOOLLL!!!!!" gritava efervescida a torcida.

"Um belíssimo gol marcado pelo camisa 14! O goleiro dos Quarkers ficou sem reação! Uuuuu! Grita torcida porque o jogo apenas começou!" – comentava animadamente o comentarista do jogo, era um garoto do primeiro ano, Toukishiro Imazuki, sempre narrava os eventos esportivos acontecidos no colégio e era também o organizador dos diversos torneios que aconteciam na escola.

- O Bankotsu joga muito bem mesmo Kagome, você tinha razão. – comentava Sango entre os incessantes gritos da torcida.

- Eu sempre estou certa querida – brinca Kagome e ambas riem. Miroku cerrara novamente rosto e mantinha o olhar no jogo, ou pelo menos fingia fazê-lo.

X

Ao final do jogo o time se reuniu no vestiário com dois propósitos: o primeiro era tomar um banho e se ajeitar, e o segundo era fazer barulho em meio à comemoração pela suada vitória de 3X2 sobre o time que mais os ameaçava no campeonato, a taça estava em suas mãos.

Inuyasha saiu mais cedo da comemoração, não era de seu agrado tanta gente gritando, apesar de ter ficado feliz com a vitória do time. Sua cabeça doía um pouco e ele saiu caminhando devagar em direção a porta de entrada do colégio, mas no caminho três pessoas o aguardavam ansiosamente.

- Ai Inuyasha você jogou divinamente meu irmão! Estou muito orgulhosa de você, de verdade – Sango lhe deu um forte abraço, normalmente ele ia reclamar da ação repentina da irmã, porém entendia sua alegria e também estava feliz afinal.

- É isso ai cara, mostro para eles!

- Valeu por ter vindo Miroku, se viu como eu dei uns passes perfeitos? Nossa lembra que aquela assistência pro gol do Houjo foi minha!

- Deixe de ficar se gabando seu metido, você não marcou gol nenhum e já se sente o herói do jogo. – reclamava Kagome, mas aquilo não a estava incomodando realmente, mas pegar no pé dele já era tão normal que não podia deixar de fazê-lo.

- Você estava ai bruxa feia? Nem tinha te visto.

Kagome ia retrucar porém a chegada de Bankotsu chamou a atenção de todos e ela resolveu deixar para lá. Após alguns minutos comentando sobre o jogo Bankotsu finalmente chamou Sango para sair como já haviam marcado, após a saída dos dois Miroku se despediu com a desculpa de estar atrasado deixando Inuyasha e Kagome a se olharem confusos.

X

Não foram poucas as tentativas de Bankotsu em convencer Sango a ir a algum lugar na cidade mas essa não quis sair do colégio, não achava necessário ir a qualquer outro lugar afinal se era para conversar sobre algo, podia ser dito ali mesmo. Decidiram então se sentar nas mesas externas da lanchonete.

- Escute Bankotsu eu queria saber sobre o Setsuke – ela a observa confuso e pergunta "o que você quer saber?". Ela não sabia bem como perguntar, não havia formas de contornar o assunto, a dúvida era simples e direta – Porque o expulsou do time antes do escândalo de ontem cedo?

Ele a observou cauteloso – Já imaginei que você ficaria confusa, apenas não imaginei que realmente perguntaria. Você não é nada boba não é Sango? – ela apenas manteve o olhar sobre ele – Bem, o Setsuke já não estava mais em sua melhor época, não foi difícil convencer Houjo disso. Além do mais eu queria por o seu irmão no time principal.

- Mas para por o Inuyasha no time bastava passar o Setsuke para a reserva, não precisava expulsá-lo.

- Mais um ponto para você senhorita espertinha, mas se eu colocá-se ele na reserva teria problemas com o resto do time que não aceitaria tal mudança.

- E porque fazer tudo isso apenas pelo meu irmão?

- Não fiz isso por ele e sim por você – ela o observa surpresa- sim, tudo que eu queria era agradar você.

- Direto você – ela comenta sarcástica.

- Pois então continuemos assim diretos – ela se aproxima e antes que ela pudesse entender o porque daquilo tudo ele a beijara. A única coisa que Bankotsu não previu é que de boba Sango não tinha nada, ela o empurra rapidamente e se levanta.

- Lamento Bankotsu, mas seus esforços foram todos em vão. Ahh e antes que eu esqueça, da próxima vez que quiser beijar uma garota como eu pense bem antes, pois você não é tão irresistível quanto pensa. Passar bem – ela vai caminhando calmamente como se acabasse que comprar seu lanche na cantina e vai em direção a saída do colégio, precisava chegar cedo pois tinha de contar as novidades a Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu permaneceu estático ali por algum tempo, difícil era acreditar que ele tinha mesmo sido rejeitado por uma garota. "Essa Sango é um caso a parte viu". Ele junta suas coisas e volta ao vestiário para encontrar Kouga.

X

- Que horas a Sango volta hein? – Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sentados em um banco de madeira que ficava em frente ao prédio da administração a espera de Sango. Kagome insistiu muito para que Inuyasha fosse para casa, pois não tinha nada que esperar Sango, mas foi inútil. Não haviam se passado nem dez minutos e Inuyasha estava muito impaciente.

- Olha aqui Inuyasha a Sango está conversando com o Bankotsu, deixa eles em paz e toma seu caminho.

- E você está aqui mesmo porque? Acho que me esqueci – ele responde grosso.

- Sei que minha presença não te agrada nada porém tenho de esperar a chegada de minha mãe aqui mesmo, eu ela e meu irmão vamos jantar juntos esta noite – ela estava feliz, já fazia meses que sua mãe não os levava para sair, andava muito ocupada com os assuntos da empresa e quase não tinha tempo para os filhos.

- Perguntei? – ela o olha com raiva, já estava cansada da forma que ele a tratava, ele sempre conseguia estragar qualquer coisa com aquele mal humor e má vontade, sempre.

- Se eu te incomodo tanto apenas diga, precisa me tratar desse jeito? Você é mesmo um estúpido – ela se vir para o lado contrário fingindo olhar o movimento das pessoas no campo de futebol ao longe.

- Não incomoda não – ele diz muito baixo, mais pra ele mesmo do que para ela, na realidade seria melhor mesmo que ela não escutasse, mas ele precisava dizer se não ia ficar com aquilo preso em seus pensamentos a noite toda. Mas ela não estava distraída e sim muito atenta às ações dele, não lhe foi difícil ouvir o que ele disse. Ela não deixou de sorrir, um sorriso singelo e tímido que saiu automaticamente. Era o que ela almejava escutar, mesmo que não admitisse.

-Ainda bem – se atreve a dizer meio sem jeito. Ela nunca se sentiu tão desconfortável perto dele, primeiro não o suportava, depois ficava irritada, depois o ignorava, ai começou a vê-lo como um amigo chato, depois já não sentia nada, ate mesmo chegou a gostar da companhia dele e das freqüentes brigas bobas, mas ela nunca tinha ficado sem jeito ou desconfortável, foi a primeira coisa gentil que ele já disse a ela, diretamente.

- Kagome – ele chama, por um instante esqueceu-se de que falava com aquela que fazia questão de fingir detestar, agora a encarou como uma amiga. Falava gentilmente – me desculpe se eu já te feri com alguma coisa que eu disse. Eu sou meio impulsivo e grosso quase sempre, mas isso não quer dizer que eu pense tudo aquilo de você. Pelo menos não o penso mais nos dias atuais.

Surpresa? Confusa? Feliz. Kagome era um caleidoscópio de emoções, ela não esperava um pedido de desculpas dele, ainda mais num momento de paz como aquele. _'anda Kagome fala alguma coisa. Fala logo. Ele pediu desculpas sua tonta fala alguma coisa! Se mexe! Pensa algo útil! Ai ai ai '_

- Eu... eu que lhe peço desculpas Inuyasha, não tinha porque tê-lo julgado antecipadamente, mas devo dizer que você foi muito incoerente comigo no começo.

- Por essas e outras que eu pedi desculpas. Mas se não quer aceitar apenas esquece que eu disse – ele responde grosso.

- Não não é isso! Escuta Inuyasha eu já não tenho mais nada contra você, pelo contrário, passei a gostar de você, talvez depois de tanto tempo com o Miroku no meu ouvido 'ele é legal, seja amiga dele' eu acabei cedendo e vendo que você é mesmo tudo que ele disse.

- O Miroku encheu o meu saco falando que você era um doce, uma pessoa maravilhosa e isso e aquilo. Odeio ter que dar razão a ele. Maldito, ele sempre tem razão – resmunga mal humorado. Ela abre um lindo sorriso o deixando constrangido. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas algo a incomodava.

- As coisas vão mudar entre nós agora não? – pede ela.

- Duvido muito – ele afirma em um tom de brincadeira.

- Não se esqueça que você é quem esta sempre errado – ambos começam a rir e logo avistam Sango se aproximando, já estava ficando tarde e deviam ir para casa logo, se despediram de Kagome que permaneceu ali sentada a espera da mãe, mas teve seus pensamentos para acompanhá-la enquanto ficara sozinha.

X

Inuyasha apertava o botão do elevador sem parar, nunca tinha demorado tanto para chegar no térrio, ou talvez ele nunca tivesse tido tanta vontade de chegar no apartamento como naquele dia. Enquanto isso Sango apenas ficava encostada na fria parede de mármore ao lado do elevador, observava os pequenos detalhes da pequena sala onde ficavam os três elevadores que levavam tanto ao estacionamento quanto a qualquer dos nove andares do prédio onde moravam, através das portas de vidro podia-se ver a recepção do prédio, ver todas aquelas pessoas que saiam e chegavam, extravagantes senhoras com sapatos de salto altíssimo e casacos de pele, homens de terno que carregavam suas pastas como se fossem um fardo eterno e crianças que corriam atrás umas das outras fazendo as pessoas que esquivarem.

- Vou direto para o meu quarto tomar banho – Diz Inuyasha ao entrarem no apartamento. Sesshoumaru já estava em casa, apenas acenou com a cabeça como um sinal de ter percebido a presença deles, ele estava na varanda falando no celular. Sango logo desconfiou quem seria e sorriu aliviada por chegar em casa, se olhou no espelho da sala, prendeu os compridos cabelos marrons escuros em um rabo de cavalo e foi ate o escritório que ficava em uma pequena sala perto da porta de entrada. Não sabia porque mas estava com muita vontade de conversar com Miroku e não custava ver se o podia fazer pelo computador.

X

- Lamento Zeus mas não a encontramos em lugar algum, Afrodite não está em nenhuma ala do Olimpo – Maia entrou na ala suprema do Olimpo, acompanhada por Leto, a cerca de duas antes as duas foram chamadas por Zeus que lhes pediu que saíssem a procura de Afrodite pois ele precisava conversar com ela. As duas voltavam agora anunciando que não a encontraram, mesmo com a ajuda das ninfas.

- Como não está em lugar nenhum? – Ele se levanta, demonstrando toda sua onipotência e chama pela esposa Dione. Ela não demora a chegar, estava por perto a algum tempo, e acompanhou por toda a busca feita por Leto e Maia, porém apenas observou sem ajudar em nada.

- O que deseja de mim meu senhor? – ela faz uma reverencia lenta sem mover os olhos do marido que permanece em pé em frente a seu trono.

- Onde estás nossa filha Afrodite? Tenho uma tarefa a designar a ela – Ele fita a esposa, ela lhe parecia nervosa, ainda mais ao ouvir o nome da filha.

- Pois não a encontraram? – Dione estava nervosa, ela bem sabia onde estava Afrodite, e era cúmplice dos planos da filha. Mas Zeus não deveria saber que Afrodite havia saído do Olimpo sem sua permissão, se ele descobrisse a jovem deusa seria devidamente castigada.

- Não, não a encontraram – responde irritado, já havia percebido que ela escondia alguma coisa – Eu ia mandá-la para a Terra, mas já que não a encontramos, ela perdeu a sua chance.

Dione parecia um pouco mais aliviada mas ainda sim não conseguia sentir bem o ar em seus pulmões, ela O temia, sempre foi a mais castigada dentre todas as esposas de Zeus, por ser muito bonita e gananciosa sempre agia apenas para benefício próprio, coisa que deixava Zeus muito irritado.

- Retire-se – Ele ordena ainda irritado, ela não demora a umedecê-lo.

- Sabes que ela escondia alguma coisa Zeus – Diz calmamente Leto, ela nunca tinha gostado de Dione, sempre com aquele jeito festivo e apelativo, e não podia evitar se sentir feliz ao ver o marido irritado com ela. Maia pensava da mesma forma, Leto e Maia eram muito amigas e dividiam quase sempre as mesmas opiniões.

- Eu sei Leto mas não vou obrigá-la a dizer nada, principalmente por eu estar pensando em mandar Afrodite para terra única e exclusivamente para satisfazê-la, não conseguia lidar com a sua insistência.

- Aquela megera devia estar querendo ir atrás de meu pobre Apolo, ela não cansa de infernizá-lo – Exclama Leto.

- Não fale assim dela Leto, não se esqueça que ela é tão importante quanto Apolo aqui no Olimpo, por serem ambos meus filhos. Não permitirei que os maldiga – Zeus falava devagar e gentilmente, não soava exatamente como um sermão, mas era o bastante para Leto se curvar pedindo perdão. Leto era a esposa favorita de Zeus, ele dificilmente se irritava com ela ou a castigava. Era uma mulher muito boa e generosa, era apenas um pouco geniosa, mas nada que a atrapalha-se em suas obrigações.

- Agora voltem aos seus afazeres senhoras – Ele volta a se sentar enquanto Leto e Maia saem calmamente.

X

- Naraku eu já estou cansada de ficar trancafiada nessa casa todas as noites! – Uma bela garota de cabelos compridos muito lisos e escuros estava deitada no sofá do escritório com os pés apoiados em uma mesinha de café. Mantinha no rosto uma expressão de tédio misto com uma certa irritação, que contorcia seu lindo rosto de uma forma que sua testa de enrugava.

Naraku estava sentado um pouco mais a frente em uma escrivaninha coberta por pilhas de papéis, um tinteiro e um livro de capa grossa marrom escura. Ele estava escrevendo em seu laptop já a algumas horas, havia dito a moça que eram documentos da empresa e que era importante terminar de digitá-los até a manhã seguinte. A garota estava sentada ali já a cerca de 20 minutos, hora dizia alguma coisa que Naraku simplesmente fingia não escutar, hora levantava e ia ver o que ele fazia mas ao ver que não entendia nada daquilo voltava para o sofá.

- Você nunca está satisfeita. Comprei este templo inteiro apenas por você ter me pedido uma casa maior para não precisar ficar entre as cinco salas de nosso antigo apartamento, e agora que lhe dei um templo enorme, apenas para você e eu me vêm com toda essa reclamação – ele mantinha sempre o mesmo tom de voz, não importava o que fosse, podia estar nervoso, feliz ou anunciar a morte de alguém, ele era sempre insensível com aquele mesmo tom de voz.

- Eu gosto desse templo, porém gostaria de poder sair daqui.

- Não diga besteiras, já lhe permito que saia para ir ao colégio e aos clubes a tarde quando necessário, não fique reclamando.

- Como você é insensível Hades! Eu não sou sua prisioneira! – ela estava aumentando o tom de voz, aquilo o incomodava muito, ela era muito barulhenta.

- Fique calada Kikyo, quero trabalhar – sempre aquele tom de voz imutável.

- Isso é ridículo, você me trouxe com você só para enfeitar sua casa? Oras!

- Shiii calada minha beldade eu te trouxe com um propósito.

- E eu posso saber qual seria esse propósito? – ela já estava gritando.

- Seduzir Apolo mais é claro.

- Apolo está na terra? – ela sorria maliciosamente, ao ouvir aquele nome todo seu nervosismo passou como por milagre – meu brinquedo favorito esta aqui?

- Mas perto do que você imagina, trata-se de seu colega de escola, Taisho Inuyasha.

- O Inuyasha é Apolo? Bem que notei uma beleza sobre-humana nele, um homem tão bonito não podia existir por aqui. E não me diga que aquela sem sal da irmã dele trata-se da Ártemis?

- Vejo que você está ficando mais esperta, para mim a deusa Afrodite só possuía beleza.

- Mas é claro que sou inteligente, agora você me animou Hades, eu vou a-do-rar ter o Apolo aqui – o sorriso malicioso havia nascido novamente em seu rosto – Eu vou me deitar então – mas antes que ela cruzasse a porta do escritório ele a chama sua atenção.

- Ouça, não deixe que eles percebam quem você é, Ártemis é muito inteligente, cuidado com ela está me ouvindo Kikyo?

- Sim – ela afirma antes de continuar o caminho para seu quarto.

.Fim do capítulo.

uhuu capítulo 12! ai que bom eu vou começar a ter tempo para escrever, finalmente as férias estão chegando

Bom gente, as coisas estão começando a se acertar e ao memso tempo estão saindo do lugar (será que é possível?), e a Afrodite chegou -, já fazia algum tempo que eu queri amenciona-la na fic -

espero que gostem e muito obrigada pelo apoio

Deixem reviews por favor :D


	13. Quinta feira

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**Capítulo 13 – Quinta-feira**

- Bom dia Inuzinhuuu! Como você está? – Kikyo entrara na sala 64B, onde estudava o belo garoto de cabelos compridos. Esse apenas levantou o olhar a garota que se aproximou sorridente e o abraçou. Surpreso passou por sua cabeça empurrá-la, porém não o fez, pois a garota o soltou antes que pudesse – Eu vim te ver antes das aulas, estava morreeendo de saudades de você! – ela se sentou na carteira dele, devido a sua altura, que não era das maiores, seus pés ficavam acima da altura do chão a possibilitando balançá-los um de cada vez enquanto permanecia apoiada na carteira olhando sorridente para Inuyasha.

Ainda estranhando a intimidade com que ela se aproximou dele aquela manhã o garoto se limitou a dizer – Bom dia Kikyo, bom vê-la, mas saia da minha carteira, você está me incomodando – Não que ele não estivesse acostumado com a excessiva atenção que a garota dava a ele, mas ela nunca tinha sido tão descarada, e para sorte dele aquela foi a primeira vez que ela veio a sua sala de aula, coisa que ele fazia questão de assegurar que não se repetiria.

_"Imagina se a Kagome chega e me vê nessa situação, o que ela vai pensar de mim?... se bem que ainda não sei porque ela se incomoda tanto quando a Kikyo conversa comigo" _– Devido a seus devaneios ele não percebe a aproximação da garota, que agora se encontrava a poucos centímetros dele.

- Puxa e não é que está na hora de eu ir mesmo Inuzinhuu, minhas aulas vão começar, nos vemos em breve – ela então acaba com a distancia e dá um selinho em Inuyasha se afastando logo em seguida sorrindo travessa e antes de sair da sala, pisca um dos olhos para o belo garoto.

_"Ahh deve ser por isso"_ – concluiu o garoto enquanto digeria os últimos segundos.

- O QUE É QUE AQUELA PIRANHA PENSA ESTAR FAZENDO! – Sango acabara de entrar na sala acompanhada por Miroku, pelo visto ela tinha presenciado a ultima cena – E VOCÊ INUYASHA COMO OUSA PERMITIR QUE ELA SE ESFREGE EM VOCÊ!

- Para com a gritaria Sango, meus ouvidos estão sensíveis hoje. E a propósito, ela não estava se esfregando em mim – Retruca Inuyasha, já sabendo o que viria pela frente.

- NÃO IMAGINE, SÓ ESFREGANDO A BOCA DELA NA SUA! – Respondeu uma incrédula Sango. Miroku apenas se sentou na carteira ao lado do amigo enquanto assistia a cena, brigas por causa de Kikyo estavam se tornando mais comuns não só entre Sango e Inuyasha, mas também entre Kagome e Inuyasha, apesar que esse ultimo ainda não havia se tocado do ciúmes que a morena tinha da rival, tudo por causa dele.

- Para de fazer ceninha Sango, ela não fez nada demais – Contornou Inuyasha sem alterar o tom calmo que mantinha na voz, já não adiantava mais discutir com Sango, porque ele sempre perdia, ela era muito cabeça dura.

- Você é um cachorro Inuyasha Taisho! – ela bate com forte na carteira do irmão o assustando, apesar dele não demonstrar, e ela se senta a sua frente, permanecendo de costas para ele com a cara fechada e os braços cruzados.

Inuyasha lança um olhar cansado para Miroku que parece entender o recado, Inuyasha já estava farto daquelas discussões que em sua mente eram pura besteira (que em minha opinião eram discussões mais do que plausíveis, deixar aquela zinha se engraçar com ele, merece é uma sura ¬¬') – Ta vendo o que eu enfrento não é Miroku? – o amigo apenas assentiu de forma discreta, não queria que Sango percebesse o apoio que dava ao amigo e se virasse contra ele também.

- Ainda bem que a Kagome não viu nada disso! – Resmungou alto Sango permanecendo de costas.

Inuyasha expirou impaciente, ele tinha esperança de que a discussão já tivesse terminado mas para seu azar ela não tinha, na realidade a discussão nunca acabava tão facilmente – Ouça Sango larga do meu pé! Sou crescido e faço o que eu bem quero! Além do mais idai se a Kagome viu ou não viu? Não faz a menor diferença! Não... Talvez faça uma – ele conclui – eu ia ter mais uma histérica no meu ouvido.

Sango se vira para encarar o irmão furiosa – Você é mesmo um grande imbecil! – se virou novamente e então viu Kagome entrar na sala, logo atrás vinha o professor de Geografia carregado de mapas. Sango se calou no momento que a viu chegar, aquele não era o momento de contar o que aconteceu. Kagome percebeu o clima pesado e a expressão furiosa de Sango, mas já acostumada as freqüentes brigas dos irmãos encarou aquilo como algo corriqueiro e sem muita importância, por fim se sentou ao lado de Sango e pegou suas folhas de fichário, pronta para mais uma longa quinta feira.

X

Quando o sinal que anunciava o início do recreio tocou e os alunos começaram a deixar a sala em meio a animadas conversas Sango segura Miroku pela manga o fazendo parar, então ela começa a caminhar mais lentamente e fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse, ele não demorou a obedecer.

- Escute Miroku – ela disse em tom baixo pois Kagome e Inuyasha andavam um pouco mais a frente conversando sobre os planos de final de semana – Preciso que você distraia meu irmão durante o recreio, preciso contar o que aconteceu a Kagome e com ele por perto isso vai ficar muito trabalhoso. Você faria esse favor por mim?

- Com toda certeza Sango – ele afirma sem pensar duas vezes – você me assustou, achei que era alguma coisa séria – ele termina aliviado.

- Mas é sério Miroku! Eu tenho que pensar em algum método de afastar essa abutre da Kikyo, com ela no caminho vai ficar difícil Inuyasha e Kagome se acertarem.

- Ah mais é claro agora você virou cupido – ele comenta em tom de brincadeira.

- Puxa nem em pesadelo! – ela exclama rapidamente, estava se lembrando do jovem cupido, uma criança gordinha de cabelos cacheados loiros, uma peste disfarçada com meiguice, ela se lembrara das inúmeras vezes que ele a perturbara, todos os dias sem falta. Ele realmente era um estorvo.

- Nossa porque essa indignação toda? parece ate que conhece a figura – ele abre um sorriso simpático, ação que fez Sango corar levemente e tentando fugir da pergunta, que ela havia levado a serio pois realmente conhecia o pequeno cupido, ela apenas retoma o assunto passado.

- E então vai me ajudar?

- Mas é claro, farei isso agora mesmo – Miroku aperta o passo e chamou o amigo – Inuyasha eu acho que tinham colocado um anuncio do próximo jogo lá no mural no prédio cinza, vamos lá ver – Inuyasha assentiu e segui Miroku, este virou discretamente e balbuciou um 'sumam' para Sango que apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Vem Kagome tenho algo a lhe contar.

X

- Ela... beijou o Inuyasha? – Perguntou tristemente Kagome enquanto mirava o chão.

- Ela não beijou o Inuyasha Kagome, eu não disse nada disso – Disse Sango com convicção, ela não queria ver a amiga triste porém só de lembrar da cena uma corrente raivosa subia pelo seu corpo e ela não conseguia evitar a voz arrogante.

- Mas chegou perto...

- Kagome... ele não ia beijá-la, eu sei que não. Ela pode ficar fazendo isso mas eu confio nele, ele não é tão fraco para se encantar por uma oferecida – _"ele já aprendeu essa lição quando namorou Afrodite, ele já sabe que oferecidas não o fazem realmente feliz..."_

- O que te faz ter certeza disso Sango? – respondeu ríspida, aquilo a incomodava de uma forma absurda, ela sentia raiva, angústia e uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas o fato de Kikyo estar chegando cada vez mais perto de ter Inuyasha fazia seus pensamentos de confundirem e se misturarem em sua cabeça – Ela é bonita e esta dando sopa para ele, o que faz você pensar que se um dia eles ficarem sozinhos ele irá resistir? – aquilo a machucava, só de pensar que podia perdê-lo para Kikyo seu estomago se revirava.

_"Perdê-lo... pensando assim parece até que algum dia ele chegou a ser meu. Tenho que deixar de ser tão tola, eu não tenho chances perto dela, pois enquanto ela age eu apenas observo quieta..." –_ Refletia Kagome com uma expressão triste, porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Sango.

- Alguma coisa tem que ser feita Kagome! – _"eu não quero que Apolo passe pelo mesmo que passou com Afrodite e também não quero Kagome assim triste..."._

- E o que você tem em mente Sango? – ela levantou o olhar em direção a amiga, que apenas fitava o banco ao lado, pensativa.

- Infelizmente eu não sei o que fazer. Vamos observar a reação de Inuyasha, mas algo me diz que seus sentimentos, Kagome, são recíprocos.

- De que sentimentos você está se referindo Sango? – Perguntou assustada e extremamente vermelha Kagome.

- Não tente disfarçar, eu sei que você gosta do meu irmão – Completa Sango calmamente – e se dependesse de mim ele seria todo seu, porém pensando bem eu acho que não precisamos fazer nada, creio que ele já tem seus sentimentos em relação a você, ou Kikyo estabelecidos, ele apenas precisa reconhecê-los.

- Ah sim... – Kagome olhava para a amiga agora um pouco menos envergonhada – Como você sabia?

- Ora Kagome sou sua amiga, eu percebo essas coisas, além de que só o tonto do meu irmão não percebe! – Sango ria satisfeita – Vamos achar os meninos, eu pedi pro Miroku distrair o Inuyasha, acho que agora já podemos nos unir a eles não? – Sango ergueu a mão para Kagome que a segurou, e então Sango começou a caminhar em busca dos meninos, puxando Kagome consigo.

- Eu acho que sim – ela solta um sorriso fraco – _"será que o que ela diz é mesmo verdade? Será que ele gosta de mim e ainda não percebeu? Não devo pensar nisso, não vou me iludir! Mas que seria bom que fosse verdade seria..."._

X

- Estamos em casa Ares! – Anunciou Sango ao entrarem em casa, Inuyasha a seguia e não demorou a ir á cozinha procurando alguma coisa para comer.

- Tiveram um bom dia? – Perguntou o mais velho e após ouvir a afirmação de Sango continuou – Eu vou sair **com a Rin** – a ultima parte baixo para apenas Sango ouvir e esta abriu um lindo sorriso de aprovação – Tem comida no forno – ouviram então a exclamação animada de Inuyasha vinda da cozinha ao abrir a porta do forno.

- Está muito bonito meu irmão.

Era verdade. Sesshoumaru estava muito bem arrumado, usava uma calça escura e uma camisa social branca um pouco solta. Ao ouvir o comentário da irmã apenas assentiu agradecido e foi em direção á saída do apartamento.

- Não durmam tarde – E finalmente saiu deixando uma Sango sorridente, ela se sentia satisfeita em ver como ele ficava feliz quando falava dela ou sabia que a veria, aquela garota voltou a ser a alegria de Sesshoumaru.

- Shanxgo xe voocê nom vier logo vai acaba a comixda – A voz de Inuyasha soou vinda da cozinha, ele estava com a boca cheia e diante disso Sango apenas respondeu um simples 'já vou indo'.

X

Uma linda mulher caminhava alegremente pelas ruas da cidade, estava tomada de tanta felicidade que parecia flutuar, ela não sabia muito bem porque saber que o encontraria em alguns instantes a fazia sentir-se tão bem, para ela era como se eles fossem amigos de longa data, aquele homem de olhos claros lhe transmitia uma confiança tão cega que nem mesmo ela conseguia entender, ele era alguém muito especial para ela, chegou em alguns momentos pensar que eles haviam sido amigos em outra vida e por isso haviam se dado tão bem desde o início.

Rin vinha contando as horas para aquela noite de quinta feira, iam a um simples café na avenida principal mas ela não precisava de mais nada além da presença de seu amigo "Lua". Vestia um vestido de alças amarelo na altura dos joelhos, uma sandália de salto branca e tinha os lisos cabelos castanhos compridos ainda molhados do banho que tomara minutos atrás, nas mãos segurava uma pequena bolsa branca. Logo pode avistar o café e se sentiu muito bem ao abrir a porta e ver Sesshoumaru sentado em uma das mesas ao fundo.

- Lua! – ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha – Você já esta ai a muito tempo? Desculpe! Eu nem percebi estar atrasada!

- Não está atrasada Rin, fui eu quem chegou cedo – ele diz com um sorriso singelo. Ela estava tão bonita.

- Que bom – ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou a frente de Sesshoumaru – me conte sobre a sua semana Lua, muito trabalho no escritório? – sua voz transmitia muita vivacidade, ela estava feliz.

- Essa semana foi até tranqüila Rin, lembrasse daquele senhor que lhe contei semana passada? – a menina assentiu – Voltou a me procurar, disse que precisava urgentemente que revisássemos alguns documentos, mas passei isso tudo ao Kira.

Rin riu – Pobre Kira Lua! Quando conversei com ele ontem a tarde, se lembra? Eu liguei para você e ele atendeu, ele me pareceu uma ótima pessoa.

- Nunca disse que ele não fosse, mas é muito inconveniente. Mas eu gosto de tê-lo ao meu lado sabe, quem mais faria o trabalho por mim? – Ele diz em tom de brincadeira. Rin voltou a rir. Ele então ficou apenas a observando, sua expressão era séria porém não havia nada lhe incomodando, pelo contrário, ele apenas estava pensando, nela é claro. A garota percebeu o olhar dele e ruborizou.

- Rin, você nunca teve vontade de saber meu nome?

Era arriscado, ele sabia, mas não podia mais se conter, ele queria que ela se lembrasse dele, do que eles foram um dia e de tudo que passaram juntos. Ele não tinha certeza que apenas a menção de seu nome a fizesse lembrar, talvez não fizesse a menor diferença. No início ele temia que ela se lembrasse porém agora não havia nada no mundo que ele quisesse mais do que vê-la reconhecê-lo.

- Eu sempre quis sim! – ela respondeu animada, aparentemente ela esperava ouvir essa pergunta a um bom tempo – Mas achei que você é quem devia me dizer – ela sorria.

- Então você quer saber?

- Sim! Quero muito! Você vai me dizer?

- Vou – ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, será que conseguiria fazê-la lembrar? Isso era o que passava por sua mente. Após alguns instantes continuou – Eu me chamo Sesshoumaru.

- Sessho...maru...

.**Fim do capítulo.**

_Yo Minna! como vão vocês?_

_Bom mais um capítulo, esse ta beem curtinho, acontece que o ponto onde eu queria acabar o capítulo aconteceu um pouco antes do previsto XD_

_mas já estou trabalhando no capítulo 14! gente opinem onegai, eu adoro saber o que vocês estão achando!_

_Então façam uma autora feliz, apertem o botão roxinho (:_

_Ahhh uma última coisa, meninas a cada dia que passa eu fico com mais raiva dessa Kikyo, mas pera sou eu quem a faz assim não? mas mesmo assim! eu não gosto dela XD _

_Um beijo especial para a Mana Kagome que eu descobri que lê minhas fanfics aqui pelo fanfiction, amo você mana!_

_Beijos amigas e até o próximo capítulo_

_ps: não esquece o botão roxo KASOPKASOP _**  
**


	14. Algo mais

**-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**Capítulo 14- Algo mais**

Tinha alguma coisa naquele nome, ele a trazia lembranças vagas de alguém do passado. Mas quem seria? Afinal como ela poderia simplesmente esquecer da pessoa e lembrar apenas seu nome? Ela estava confusa, apenas a menção daquele nome foi um baque para a garota, e sua expressão não a deixava mentir. Sesshoumaru estava preocupado, ela não lhe parecia bem, será que ela se lembrou dele? Lembrou-se de tudo? Aquelas duvidas o corroíam durante os longos minutos que Rin se manteve quieta.

_"Mas quem era essa pessoa? Não consigo me lembrar de seu rosto... Mas existiu um Sesshoumaru em minha vida eu sei que sim. Mas como pude me esquecer!"._

- Lua... – a atenção do garoto se virou para ela de forma veloz, finalmente ela diria algo – Eu... já o conhecia não é mesmo? – Ela parecia conformada com o que dizia, e realmente estava. Longos minutos ela passou vasculhando sua mente, sem conseguir chegar a maiores resultados do que o fato de já conhecê-lo, pode se lembrar da amizade, mas nada além disso.

"_Então ela se lembra! Mas isso não é possível, Zeus apagou as lembranças que ela teve comigo... será que ela está apenas jogando verde?"._

- Sim... – responde tristemente, fitava a mesa a sua frente, não conseguia encará-la.

- Humm... – ela fitava o lado de fora do bar através das janelas de vidro, via as pessoas passarem na rua conversando animadamente, viu também um casal discutindo.

Permaneceram assim por algum tempo, cada um mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos. Aquela situação incomodava Sesshoumaru, ele não se sentia confortável diante da reação da garota, ela estava muito quieta e isso não era normal, ela era sempre tão animada. Mas Rin não estava incomodada, apenas confusa.

- Sesshoumaru – ela chama a atenção do garoto, agora mantinha seu olhar sobre ele de forma penetrante.

- Rin eu... – Sesshoumaru estava completamente desorientado, pela primeira vez não sabia o que podia fazer além de pedir desculpas, ele pensava que a garota estava angustiada com ele e isso doía demais,mas antes que o pudesse fazer ela o interrompe.

- Não diga nada, quem vai falar sou eu – ela diz confiante, mantinha uma expressão seria e decidida e não desviava o olhar dele, Sesshoumaru não conseguia mais entendê-la, ela mudava de reação rápido demais para ele chegar a uma conclusão concreta de como ela realmente se sentia.

"Não entendo porque você não havia me dito que já me conhecia – ela continua – mas isso não importa realmente. Eu não me lembrei de você e não me perdoou por isso, como pude ser tão insensível! Além disso... – ela agora se acanhara um pouco, deixando a voz confiante de lado – eu ainda não consigo me lembrar... só me lembro de que fomos grande amigos, e puxa eu já sentia isso antes! Me lembrei de seu rosto apenas agora! Como pude me esquecer, eu estou me sentindo tão culpada...

- Não Rin! – Ele se exaltou, sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que imaginava e algumas cabeças se viraram para mirá-lo, porém ele não ligou – Você não tem culpa nenhuma em nada disso!

- Como assim não tenho culpa? Eu me esqueci de você Sesshoumaru e você diz que a culpa não é minha! – Ela estava arrasada, não se incomodava com ele ter omitido a verdade, ela culpava apenas a si mesma.

_"Como posso explicar para ela que a culpa não é dela? Não posso simplesmente dizer 'a culpa é do meu pai Rin, ele é o deus do Olimpo e apagou a sua memória por minha causa!', não quero ver ela assim..."_ – ele a olhou nos olhos e pode notar que deles começaram a brotar algumas lágrimas, o coração de Sesshoumaru se partiu em pedaços, ela a havia feito chorar, como pode?

- Rin, por favor, não chore! – ele suplicou – a culpa não é sua! – ele pôs suas mãos sobre as dela, que se encontravam sobre a mesa, em um impulso, ela se surpreendeu, porém não se esquivou – Eu não tenho como te provar isso e peço desculpas por não poder te dizer nada a mais, apenas acredite em mim, a culpa não é sua! Você acredita em mim Rin? Confia no que te digo?

- Eu... – ela tira umas das mãos que estavam embaixo das mãos de Sesshoumaru e a leva ao rosto, secando as lágrimas – Mas é claro que acredito em você, jamais duvidaria – Ela ainda soluçava um pouco, mas estava muito mais calma. Ela o observou se levantar e sentar-se ao seu lado e em seguida sentiu os braços dele em volta dela, ela apenas se encostou nele e aos poucos as lágrimas se cessaram.

- Não se preocupe Rin – ele disse em voz rouca enquanto permaneciam abraçados – eu vou ajudá-la a lembrar, e ao final você vai saber exatamente quem sou.

X

- Como será que está sendo o encontro do Ares? – Sango estava sentada em frente na varanda olhando para o céu, já eram quase uma da manhã porém ela não queria dormir, tinha curiosidade em saber da noite do irmão, ela notou que o movimento do vento mudou aquela noite, aquilo era um sinal.

- Com aquela ex-namorada humana dele que você falou? Sinceramente eu não to nem ai – Inuyasha não tinha porque estar acordado, não queria saber de Sesshoumaru e já estava com algum sono porém ele se incomodava com Sango acordada sozinha na sala,além disso ele podia aproveitar e ver a novela da madrugada.

- Se é pra me responder assim fique calado – respondeu seca.

- Ártemis o que você tem? Ultimamente você tem estado muito estranha comigo – ele se levantou e foi ate a varanda- tem ficado irritada com tudo e briga comigo toda hora! Você nunca me tratou mal, o que eu te fiz? – Ele parecia preocupado, não entendia o que podia ter feito mas queria resolver logo, não se sentia bem com a irmã brava com ele, ela era sua melhor amiga e mesmo que não admitisse tê-la ao seu lado lhe dava forças.

- Escute Apolo, eu não estou chateada com você, desculpe se lhe dei essa impressão – ela falava calmamente meio receosa, percebera que foi um pouco dura demais com o irmão nos últimos dias – eu apenas não gosto de como as coisas estão.

- O que você quer dizer? – ele se senta no chão frio da varanda olhando curioso para a irmã.

- Veja a quanto tempo estamos aqui Apolo! E não fizemos nada! Creio que estamos falhando ou que talvez nos desviamos de nosso dever pelo apego que temos com a vida terrena.

- Eu não tenho apego nenhum.

- Tem sim, você também já esqueceu do que viemos realmente fazer! O problema é que eu não quero mais procurar o tio Hades eu quero... ficar aqui, e eu sei que quando o encontrarmos iremos embora.

- E isso te deixou irritada?

- Não foi a minha vontade de ficar que me irritou e sim ver que eu não tenho saída! Tenho quebrado a cabeça procurando soluções mas não encontro! Eu sempre encontro uma saída Apolo mas dessa vez eu não consigo achar um jeito de ficar aqui! – ela se exaltou, teve impressão que devia chorar, mas ela não conseguia, não era de chorar.

- Ouça Ártemis se você quer mesmo permanecer aqui nos vamos achar um jeito, apesar de eu não entender porque você quer ficar aqui com esses macacos – Ele abriu um sorriso e deu um tapinha nas costas de Sango logo depois que se levantou – Escute, você quer ficar por causa da Kagome?

- E pelo Miroku também. Apolo você sabe que eu nunca me dei bem com os habitantes do Olimpo, tão petulantes e arrogantes que eu precisei me tornar como eles para suportá-los, aqui eu encontrei amigos de verdade e sinceramente, nenhum dos meus poderes ou o meu nome importante vale mais que isso.

- Que bom que era só isso – ela o olhou confusa, o que ele queria dizer? – Eu estava preocupado que fosse algo realmente grave – ela lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, mas depois sorriu _"Eu devia relaxar..."_- pensou.

Nesse momento a porta do apartamento se abriu e revelou um Sesshoumaru com expressão cansada, porém satisfeita. Inuyasha e Sango foram a sala complementá-lo e ao perceber os irmãos ali Sesshoumaru ficou sério.

- Eu disse para dormirem cedo – disse com o costumeiro tom frio.

- Eu queria saber da Rin! – Disse Sango animada.

- Eu apenas queria ver a novela – disse sinceramente Inuyasha.

- Que seja – Sesshoumaru se jogou no sofá, Sango se sentou ao seu lado o olhando esperançosa e o garoto logo percebeu o que ela queria – O que a faz pensar que vou contar como foi?

- Simples. Você confia em mim e se não me contar, não tem pra quem – Disse sorridente. Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro longo, tomou ar e disse por fim 'está bem'.

X

Logo cedo Inuyasha já estava sentado na carteira do colégio, era sempre assim ele chegava, se sentava e dali só saia no horário do intervalo, diferente de Sango que zanzava pelo corredor encontrando conhecidos ou esperando Miroku ou Kagome chegarem, ela não conseguia ficar sentada fazendo nada como o irmão. Haviam chegado cedo porque precisavam ajudar a arrumar a sala, porem estavam caindo de sono, ficaram os dois ouvindo a narrativa de Sesshoumaru ate as três da manhã, Inuyasha foi dormir logo em seguida, porém Sango ficou um pouco mais conversando sozinha com Sesshoumaru, mas mesmo assim era Inuyasha que caia apoiado nos braços sobre a carteira e dormia sossegado aquela manhã. Sango estava encostada à porta da sala esperando os amigos chegarem.

- Bom dia San! – Cumprimentou Kagome ao chegar – Eu já tenho um plano para o nosso fim de semana.

- Bom dia Ka-chan, no que está pensando? – Ela sorri e entra na sala junto da amiga que coloca seu material sobre a carteira.

- Veja se você gosta, podemos ir assistir filmes na casa do Miroku, ainda não fomos no apartamento dele.

- Me parece uma boa idéia, o que acha Inuyasha? – Sango deu uma sacudida no irmão, que levantou vagarosamente a cabeça com uma expressão de ódio.

- Acho do que Sango? – Disse ríspido, a voz ainda rouca por causa do tempo que passou dormindo.

- Da idéia da Kagome, ir a casa do Miroku assistir filme.

- Tanto faz eu quero é dormir – ele se deita na carteira novamente e logo adormece.

- Consideramos isso um sim não? – Diz Kagome sorridente e as duas riem.

X

- Desculpem a desordem da casa, mas eu só soube que viriam para cá hoje ao chegar no colégio então não tive como arrumar tudo – Ele olha para Kagome que sorri sem jeito, ela devia ter avisado antes.

- Se você acha que isso é bagunça devia ver o quarto do Inuyasha, não se consegue encontrar nada lá dentro – Comenta Sango ao entrar no apartamento. Ela ainda se lembrava um pouco do local pois esteve ali meses atrás.

Miroku os guiou a um dos três quartos que existiam na casa e disse que podiam deixar suas coisas ali mesmo.

- Sintam-se em casa amigos, vamos ver os filmes na sala mesmo pois há mais espaço. Estão com fome?

- Eu estou – Respondeu rapidamente Inuyasha.

- Esta bem eu vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos enquanto vemos os filmes.

- Eu lhe ajudo Miroku – Diz Kagome o seguindo até a cozinha.

- E nós vamos dar uma organizada na sala. Venha Inuyasha – Sango puxa a mão do irmão e o guia até a sala.

- Eu não vou arrumar coisa alguma – Inuyasha se joga folgadamente no sofá de couro branco.

- Você é muito folgado meu irmão, só não te obrigo a me ajudar agora mesmo porque não há muito que fazer, mas você pode pelo menos empurrar o sofá onde está sentado mais para trás? – Pede enquanto põe algumas almofadas sobre o tapete.

- Isso eu posso fazer – Ele responde empurrando o corpo com força para trás fazendo o sofá se afastar.

Em alguns minutos Miroku e Kagome trazem uma grande tigela com pipocas, um pacote de bolachas recheadas e uma garrafa de coca cola além de quatro copos. Quando chegaram na sala Sango já havia arrumado o local, os sofás estavam afastados deixando um grande espaço coberto pelo tapete onde poderiam se deixar nas várias almofadas espalhadas.

- Aconchegante – Comenta Kagome se sentando entre Sango e Inuyasha. Miroku entregou um copo a cada amigo e foi colocar o DVD, haviam alugado três filmes aquela noite, mesmo não acreditando que veriam todos. Decidiram começar por Alphadog, filme escolhido por Inuyasha por causa das mulheres e estória malandra e aceito pelas meninas pois tinha o Justin Timberlake no elenco ( Nossa como eu amo esse cara -). Miroku apagou as luzes e apertou o play, logo após se sentou ao lado de Inuyasha.

O filme era envolvente e todos voltaram suas atenções para este enquanto comiam, não demorou a acabar a pipoca graças a Inuyasha que colocava a mão na tigela e a tirava repleta de pipocas. Ao fim do filme Miroku disse que ia ver se havia mais alguma coisa para comer, pois os outros não tinham comido quase nada e Inuyasha ainda tinha fome.

- Gostei desse filme! Bem do jeito que eu gosto – Comentava Inuyasha.

- É foi bom sim, apesar de que no começo eu achei que fosse uma porcaria, mais foi melhorando aos poucos.

- Que isso Sango foi bom desde o começo!

- E qual a gente assiste agora? – Pergunta Kagome.

- Eu nem lembro bem o que nos alugamos, pega ali em cima da mesa os filmes Kagome assim podemos ver qual assistimos – Kagome assentiu e quando se levantou para ir até a mesa as luzes se apagaram os deixando numa escuridão quase completa se não fosse a pouca claridade deixada pela luz da lua.

- Vocês estão bem? – A voz de Miroku soou na sala enquanto um vulto preto vinha da cozinha – A luz caiu de repente!

- Estamos bem, você não teria velas ou alguma lanterna por ai Miroku? – Pergunta Kagome apertando os olhos tentando acostumá-los a escuridão repentina.

- O pior é que eu acho que não tenho não Ka-chan, as lanternas estão sem pilha desde a época que morava com meu avô e bem eu nunca me preocupei em comprar velas sabe – Ele responde com um sorriso sem graça, apesar que ninguém podia notá-lo no escuro – A luz nunca havia acabado antes.

- Então eu vou sair para comprar velas e as pilhas para a lanterna – Diz Sango se levantando e arrumando a roupa.

- Nem pense em sair por ai sozinha nessa escuridão Sango!

- Eu sei me cuidar muito bem Miroku não se preocupe – Diz a garota passando por ele e indo até a porta – Logo estarei de volta pessoal.

- É simplesmente impossível eu não me preocupar Sango! Eu vou com você e não vai ter como você me impedir – ele acrescenta ao perceber que a garota ia rebater dizendo que não era necessário. Ele pega a carteira que havia deixado sobre a bancada da cozinha e vai até a porta - Nos vemos daqui a pouco – ele puxa Sango consigo e fecha a porta.

- Eu adoro ver o Miroku ficar preocupado, é tão bonitinho – Diz Kagome sorridente enquanto se senta ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Se preocupa a toa, Sango de desprotegida não tem nada, ela sabe se cuidar melhor que o Miroku – Diz Inuyasha desinteressado, a irmã era a deusa da caça e se tinha alguma coisa que ela sabia fazer é se defender, mais que qualquer um deles.

- Ai Inuyasha! Você não percebe que o fato não é ela saber ou não se defender e sim ele querer protegê-la, é tão fofo! – Kagome estava pirando com a reação do amigo, ela bem sabia que Miroku não se preocupava de verdade com as garotas apenas fingia fazê-lo para conquistá-las como qualquer bom mulherengo. Mas com Sango era uma preocupação verdadeira e isso a deixava feliz, ele estava progredindo.

- Blá blá blá – Zombava Inuyasha – Pra que toda essa euforia? Parece aquelas garotinhas bobas que sonham com um príncipe encantado que chega no cavalo branco ai qualquer coisinha já as leva as nuvens.

_"Qual é o problema dele? Eu to aqui toda feliz e ele vem me deixar irritada! Pensei que tínhamos parado com isso mas ele continua me provocando. Idiota"_ – Ela já estava ficando nervosa com a estupidez dele, tinha que revidar, ficar quietinha não era com ela – E se eu sonhar mesmo com um príncipe encantado hein? É ruim querer o melhor pra mim? Alguém que me entenda e me respeite, além de me amar e só como extra ser bonito? É tão ruim assim sonhar com alguém que seja exatamente o contrário de você?

_"Puxa ela ficou brava, e eu tinha prometido para mim mesmo que ia parar com essa besteira de irritá-la. Idiota. Mas eu não tenho culpa de ficar tão sem jeito perto dela, se eu não ser grosso eu não vou saber agir, não tem jeito" _– Keh! – _"Mas é verdade mesmo que ela quer alguém diferente de mim? Será que ela me odeia? Ou será que eu apenas não tenho chance nenhuma? Isso é impossível! Como ela poder querer um cara perfeitinho assim, esse tipo de cara não existe... mas... '_exatamente o contrário de você' 'exatamente o contrário de você' 'exatamente o contrário de você'_que droga!" – _Você é mesmo uma tonta bruxa, caras assim não existem, mas mesmo se existir algum eles sempre vão preferir uma princesa e não você! –_"Mas o que é que eu to fazendo?! Discutindo com ela de novo, assim eu não tenho chance mesmo..."._

- O QUE??? – _"Imbecil! Voltou a me chamar de bruxa, voltou a me insultar, voltou a me machucar. Idiota!"_ – Você não muda! Não tem jeito você vai ser sempre idiota, sempre sempre!

- Quer saber uma verdade? Assim como você nunca vai achar um cara desse eu também não vou mudar nunca!

- Como pode dizer que não vou achar? Ele não vai ser o cara perfeito para toda garota, vai ser o cara perfeito para mim e só para mim! E nada do que você me disser vai poder realmente me machucar porque eu já estou imune a você Inuyasha!

- Você não é imune a mim Kagome, não importa o que você diga eu sei que tudo que eu digo te afeta, quer queira quer não você não pode me ignorar – "_Eu quero que isso seja verdade..."_ – Mesmo eu sendo o oposto do que você queira, mesmo eu não sendo gentil, romântico ou fofo, mesmo eu sendo grosso e estúpido, mesmo eu te mal tratando no fundo o que eu digo e faço atinge você de algum modo.-_"Eu não agüento mais, já não está mais nas minhas mãos. Ela fica tão bonita na luz da lua, e vai ficar mais bonita ainda assim que para de gritar comigo..."._

- Como você é prepotente Inuyasha, como pode ter certeza que eu...

Ela não teve tempo de terminar a frase, ele se aproximou rapidamente e a beijou. Ela permaneceu estática, demorou algum tempo para ela reunir todas as informações mas antes que percebesse já estava retribuindo o beijo. Há quanto tempo ela esperara por aquele beijo! por algumas vezes pensou estar sonhando mas quando se separaram em busca de ar percebeu que era mesmo real. Ela havia beijado Inuyasha,sim Inuyasha! Ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

Inuyasha agradecia Zeus por não ter luz suficiente para ela ver que ele estava corado. Ele estava feliz mas fazia questão de não demonstrar, ele olhava para ela meio sem graça, se sentia constrangido com o silêncio dela.

- Inuyasha eu... realmente não esperava por isso.

- Ah eu sei, eu também não pensei muito antes de fazê-lo, foi meio impulsivo sabe, você não parava de gritar comigo.

- Então só me beijou para eu ficar quieta? – No fundo ela sabia que não, mas não resistiu perguntar, queria saber se ele ia ter a coragem de dizer que sim.

- Eu não disse isso, disse? – ele sorriu e pediu mentalmente que Miroku e Sango demorassem a voltar.

.Fim do capítulo.

**Yo minna, demorou mais chegou XD**

**Nossa eu fiquei um tempão tentando achar um jeito de terminer o capítulo e não encontrei, então ficou assim mesmo.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!! como eu ficou feliz ao receber uma olhos brilhando**

**Por fim, aperta o botanzinho roxo aperta x**

**beijos **


	15. Doce Chocolate

**-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber

-

-

-

**Capítulo 15 – Doce chocolate**

As ruas da cidade estavam tomadas pela escuridão, o black-out não havia sido apenas no apartamento de Miroku, pelo visto todos da cidade ficariam sem energia aquela noite. Sango e Miroku se moviam pelas ruas silenciosas, a pouca luz que iluminava o caminho vinha das lâmpadas de emergência de alguns estabelecimentos ainda abertos.

Grande parte do caminho ate o mercado permaneceram quietos e atentos a qualquer movimento ao redor, já passava das nove e as ruas começavam a ficar perigosas, coisa que Miroku repetia todas as vezes que Sango insistia em dizer que poderia ter vindo sozinha.

- Já disse que não Sango! Que coisa, você é muito cabeça dura – Dizia calmamente Miroku, ele já estava acostumado a teimosia da garota,mas não custava ressaltar.

- Não é questão de ser ou não cabeça dura Miroku, acontece que isso me faz parecer indefesa e vulnerável – ela dizia um tanto quanto emburrada, parecia uma criança que discutia com o amigo porque o rosa é mais bonito que o azul.

- Deixe de besteira Sango não tem porque se sentir assim está bem?

- Mas Miroku eu não gosto disso e AHH! – Miroku apenas viu o vulto de Sango dar um salto para trás, ela olhava fixamente para o chão onde se via um vulto que parecia alguém sentado.

- Ei moxinha não tem uns trocado pá mim não? – Era um bêbado que estava jogado na rua, ele havia encostado na perna de Sango para chamar sua atenção e ela na escuridão não havia percebido sua presença, causa do susto.

- Você dizia que não tinha com que se preocupar? – Miroku se gabou, ela acabará de provar que não era tão atenta assim ao que estava ao seu redor.

- É só um bêbado Miroku, como não o vi me assustei, completamente natural – Ela responde pomposa enquanto se recuperava do susto _"Caramba, esse bêbado não podia ter aparecido em momento pior"._

- Você não tem jeito Sango – Ele suspirou.

- Mesmo sabendo disso você ainda continua tentando, admiro sua persistência Miroku – Ela sorriu enquanto entrava no mercado, por sorte esse possuía luzes de emergência.

- De você eu não desisto – Ele abriu um lindo sorriso, um pouco sem jeito.

- Vamos logo comprar essas velas – Ela aumentou o passo para evitar que ele percebesse que estava corada.

- Não precisa se adiantar tanto, as velas estão bem aqui – Ele aponta para o segundo corredor – Acho bom levar uns três pacotes não é?

- Só se você acreditar que esse black-out vai durar tanto quando o dilúvio – Ela se aproxima dele e pena um pacote de velas – Um já está de bom tamanho.

- Humm... acho que eu não sirvo para morar sozinho, não entendo nada sobre necessidades – Ele ri – Só não falta comida em casa porque é uma das poucas coisas que sinto falta.

- Por isso mesmo que deve morar sozinho, assim quem sabe você aprende – Ela começa a caminhar ate o fim do mesmo corredor, onde estavam as pilhas – Mas pelo que vi sua casa não precisa de muitas coisas, tem até utensílios de cozinha.

- Isso porque meu avô preparou a casa para mim, ou você acha que eu ia sair para comprar uma espátula? – Ela ri – Meu avô é um homem ocupado mas é uma ótima dona de casa em seu tempo livre – Ele pega um pacote de pilhas .

- Você deve ter puxado um pouco disso pois sua casa é bem arrumada para um solteiro – Ela pega outro pacote de pilhas – É sempre bom ter mais um pacote de reserva, vai que acaba a pilha do despertador.

- Eu sou meu próprio despertador – Ele brinca.

- Você está engraçadinho hoje não? – Ela pega o pacote de velas e o pacote de pilhas das mãos de Miroku – Creio que é isso, vamos indo.

- Aaaaah nãaao, vamos ficar mais um pouquinho – Ele tenta uma expressão pidonha convincente, mas acabou parecendo algum bobo fazendo careta.

- Mas não temos mais o que comprar Miroku, vamos voltar para casa, Inuyasha e Kagome estão esperando – Ela dá um passo em direção aos caixas mas Miroku a segura pelo braço.

- Por favor.

- Mas que raios você quer fazer no mercado?!

- Não é o mercado em si, está divertido aqui com você.

- Miroku nós temos que... – ele tenta a expressão pidonha novamente – Ai está bem, mas pare com essa cara, está fazendo papel de bobo.

- Não importa – Ele sorri – Obrigado Sango.

- Não por isso, precisamos de uma cesta então.

- Vou buscar uma, me espere aqui. Não fuja – Ele vai em direção a porta do mercado, onde estavam as cestas.

- E para onde eu poderia ir? – Ela pensa alto.

- Voltei! – Miroku vinha correndo todo animado com a cesta na mão.

- Posso saber porque você está tão feliz? Parece uma criança – Ela põe os pacotes na sexta.

- Eu gosto de sair com você, devíamos fazer compras juntos mais vezes – Ele abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha, deixando Sango confusa – O que mais poderíamos comprar?

- É claro, vir ao mercado é um passeio realmente prazeroso – Ela diz sarcástica – Vamos andar pelos corredores e ver se encontramos alguma coisa.

- Já sei! Eu quero chocolate – Ele diz animado.

- Você realmente está parecendo uma criança Miroku. Mas tudo bem, eu também gosto de chocolate – Ela sorri serena.

- Viu só? A gente combina – Ele pisca o olho direto.

- Ah sim, se gostar de chocolate nos faz combinar, eu combinaria com dois terços do mundo – Ela zomba.

- Puxa como você é difícil Sango – Ele suspira.

- Deixa de besteira e vamos logo comprar esse chocolate.

X

O apartamento de Miroku ainda estava sem energia, assim como o resto da cidade. Inuyasha estava sentado no chão e Kagome havia adormecido em seu colo. Enquanto mexia nos cabelos da morena ele sorria se lembrando da ultima uma hora que haviam passado juntos. Ele jamais havia imaginado que ia se sentir tão bem só de estar na companhia dela e nunca pensou que ia se abalar tanto nas vezes que a beijara. E foi enquanto a observava dormir, com um sorriso nos lábios que ele se deu conta que a amava, assim do jeito dela. Amava suas discussões bobas, amava o jeito com o qual ela sorria e amava quando ela ficava nervosa. Tê-la ali tão perto lhe transmitiu uma segurança que ele jamais havia sentido, era a primeira vez que se sentia tão feliz em anos.

Ele escuta o barulho da fechadura, Miroku e Sango haviam voltado. Entraram conversando animadamente e Inuyasha nem se quer olhou para eles, apenas continuou olhando Kagome dormir.

- Façam silêncio, Kagome está dormindo – Ele diz ríspido.

- Ah desculpe vamos falar mais baixo – Diz Miroku – Aqui estão os fósforos Sango – Ele entrega a pequena caixa para Sango, que segurava as velas pronta para acendê-las.

- Pronto, agora nós podemos enxergar melhor – Ela diz após acender as velas e colocá-las em pequenos recipientes onde elas poderiam permanecer em pé.

- E veja o que nós podemos enxergar agora – Diz Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto olhava Kagome dormir no colo de Inuyasha. Sango se vira para ver a cena, e por pouco não solta um gritinho de "Que fofo!", coisa que não fez por ver que a amiga dormia profundamente.

- O que aconteceu aqui enquanto estávamos fora hein? – Miroku se aproximou dos dois e se sentou, agora com um sorriso ainda mais malicioso.

- Não aconteceu nada seu pervertido – Responde grosso Inuyasha.

- Puxa ela parece estar tão feliz, veja como está serena. Que gracinha Inuyasha! – Sango me abaixara em frente aos dois após deixar as velas espalhadas pela sala e olhava o rosto de Kagome.

- Não começa com esses surtos de 'Ai que fofo!', 'que lindo!', 'você é uma gracinha' – Inuyasha imitava a irmã com voz fina e remexendo as mãos, causando risos em Miroku. Porém seus movimentos acabaram sendo um pouco rudes e acordaram Kagome – Viu só o que vocês fizeram? A acordaram! – Ele diz irritado.

- Humm... – Ela se levanta vagarosamente do colo de Inuyasha e esfrega os olhos com os dedos – A luz não voltou ainda Inu?

- Ainda não Kagome, mas Sango e Miroku já estão de volta e trouxeram velas – Ele responde gentilmente.

- Ah sim – ela boceja. Então olha para os amigos, ambos com sorrisos maliciosos nos rostos – Porque essas caras? – Ela pergunta ainda meio mole de sono.

- Nada não – Respondem os dois, rindo baixinho.

- Eu ainda estou com fome – Diz Inuyasha olhando torto para os dois.

- Ah nós trouxemos cho...- Começou Sango mas Miroku cobriu sua boca com as mãos e chegou bem perto dela.

- O chocolate quem vai comer somos nós dois, apenas nós dois – Ele sussurra no ouvido dela, lhe causando calafrios.

- Que egoísta Miroku – Ela sussurra sorrindo.

- O que você dizia Sango? – Diz Inuyasha incomodado com os sussurros deles, só estavam enrolando.

- Que compramos comida pronta no mercado, já que sem energia não podemos cozinhar muita coisa – Ela responde com um sorriso amarelo.

- E está cheirando muito bem – Comenta Kagome que mexia nas sacolas de compras.

- Vamos jantar então. Vocês vão dormir aqui não? – Pergunta Miroku enquanto pegava uma toalha para cobrir a mesa.

- Não estava nos meus planos, porém devido a essa escuridão não temos escolha – Responde Sango.

- Mas nós passamos em casa para pegar roupa, você fez isso de tonta? – Pergunta Inuyasha, já sentado à mesa.

- Não né, eu trouxe em caso de precisar, mas eu pretendia voltar para casa para não deixar o Sesshoumaru sozinho.

- Ele já é bem crescidinho Sango, não precisa de baba.

- Bom fico feliz que vão ficar – Diz Miroku enquanto termina de por a mesa – Bom apetite – Diz se sentando.

X

- Humm..posso saber porque você me puxou daquele jeito da sala, me jogou dentro desse quarto e fechou a porta Miroku? - Sango entrara no quarto ainda meio perdida, a luz tinha voltado há alguns minutos e eles estavam sentados na sala conversando, até que de uma hora para outra Miroku pegou sua mão e a puxou até um quarto.

- Motivos eu tenho vários. Mas o principal foi o pedido que Inuyasha fez – Ele disse calmamente enquanto ascendia a luz do quarto – Puxa é tão bom ter energia novamente.

- Vai me dizer que o Inuyasha pediu para você se trancar num quarto comigo? – Sango perguntou cética.

- Não exatamente, ele apenas disse 'sai daqui e leva a Sango', me soou como uma ameaça, mas sabe, eu não me incomodo em nada com o pedido dele – Ele abre um sorriso bobo.

- Não pense besteiras – Disse Sango reprovando o olhar que ele lançara a ela – Você por acaso sabe porque ele pediu para que saíssemos?

- Para ficar com a Kagome eu presumo.

- Então você já sabe que eles estão juntos agora? – Ela pergunta e ao receber a confirmação prosseguiu - Ela me contou na hora que lavávamos a louça do jantar, eu fiquei tão feliz Miroku! Imagina, minha melhor amiga e meu irmão, eu não podia querer cunhada melhor!

- Eita, eles se beijaram pela primeira vez hoje e você já pensa no casamento deles? – Ele brinca.

- Não, eu não penso – Ela diz séria. _"Isso porque eles não vão poder se casar, logo teremos que voltar para o Olimpo... mas que castigo, eu não quero ir !"._

_-_ Ah... Mas bem... eu escondi nosso chocolate nesse quarto – ele diz enquanto abria uma gaveta e tirava a barra de chocolate meio amargo – Vamos dividi-lo apenas para nós dois.

- Ainda acho isso extremamente egoísta.

- Ora, eles não vão saber, estão bem ocupados agora – Ele sorri maliciosamente – Eu vou deixar você ficar com mais.

- Eu não pedi para ficar com mais chocolate que você – Ela retruca.

- Puxa eu tento ser gentil e você age assim? Se não quiser eu como – Ele sorri enquanto abre a barra de chocolate.

- Espere – Ela coloca a mão sobre a dele – Vamos dividir no meio.

- er... está bem – ele ficou meio sem jeito, sem entender bem porque, entregou o pedaço de chocolate a Sango. Ele se senta ao lado dela e começa a comer sua parte do chocolate – Eu sou doido por isso aqui – ele comenta.

- É o que eu mais gosto de comer aqui na Te... – Ela se cala ao perceber o que ia dizer – Aqui no Japão.

- Ué, chocolate existe no mundo todo Sango – Ele comenta confuso.

- É mesmo não é? Montei a frase de jeito errado – Ela suspira aliviada, ela estava ficando próxima demais de Miroku, chegara ate a esquecer que ele não sabia nada sobre a verdadeira Sango.

- Deve ser efeito do nervosismo sabe, ficar aqui sozinha comigo deve estar mesmo mexendo com você – Ele insinua maliciosamente.

- Quanta prepotência, você é um grande metido Miroku – Ela diz emburrada.

- Sabe como é né Sango, dizem por ai que se você disser alto os seus desejos eles se realizam – E ele a canta pela terceira vez naquele dia, e dessa vez ela tinha ficado extremamente desconfortável com aquilo, e extremamente vermelha também.

- Hoje você está persistente demais – Ela comenta enquanto fita o chocolate em suas mãos.

- Pois você disse hoje mais cedo que admira isso em mim, ou seja, eu estou numa boa posição hoje – Ele brinca.

- Boa posição? Pior não poderia – Ela entra na brincadeira.

- Oh! Está dizendo que eu não tenho chances com vosmece linda senhorita? – Ele finge estar ofendido.

- Se permanecer me chamando assim pode apostar que não tem a menor chance – Ela zomba.

- Ai! Cortou meu barato – Ele ri e percebe que ela já havia terminado sua parte do chocolate – Ei – Ela o olha e ele entrega o ultimo pedaço do chocolate dele para ela – é um presente, diga o que disser, mas eu sei que você quer mais.

- Obrigada, mas não precisava – Ela diz enquanto põe o pedaço de chocolate na boca, era óbvio que ela queria mais, era chocolate afinal.

- Então se não precisava – Ele diz após alguns segundos – Me devolva.

- Mas Miroku eu não tenho mais chocolate para dar para você – Ela diz inocente.

- Não precisa, me devolva esse que eu acabo de te dar – Ele se aproxima dela e a beija. Um beijo gentil e discreto, que ela demorou um pouco para retribuir. Ao se separarem ele abriu o seu típico sorriso bobo enquanto ela fez uma expressão confusa.

- Puxa vida Miroku, ainda bem que eu já havia engolido o chocolate, se não isso seria realmente nojento – Ela diz pensativa.

- Ai Sango era nisso que você tava pensando? Você não tem jeito mesmo – Ele começa a gargalhar e logo ela o acompanha.

X

Sesshoumaru chegou tarde em casa aquela noite, sabia que os irmãos não estavam em casa então não fazia sentido chegar no horário. Ele entrou em casa e se jogou no sofá cansado, logo após sair do escritório ligou para Rin e a convidou para sair, convite que a garota aceitou animada. Ele a levou a todos os lugares marcantes de seu passado juntos, a lanchonete do primeiro encontro, o cinema que iam quase todas as semanas, seu restaurante preferido onde ele a pedira em namoro... Mas a garota não se lembrava de nada, absolutamente nada, ele se esforçou para fazê-la lembrar, sem nem se quer mencionar que eles haviam passado de bons amigos. Mas todos seus esforços foram em vão, no final da noite ele se despediu da mesma Rin que viu no começo da noite, e ele estava cansado, era desgastante ficar ao lado dela nos lugares onde ele guardava tantas memórias sem nem ao menos poder ficar abraçado a ela.

- Isso já esta me cansando – Ele suspira e tira o paletó – Vou precisar pedir.

Ele se levanta e se olha no espelho, estava com uma aparência horrível, mas isso não lhe incomodou nem um pouco, logo se dirigiu ao lugar que buscava, ele ia falar com Zeus, o único que podia reverter tudo aquilo.

- Eu não agüento mais isso Zeus – Ele diz vagarosamente – Poderias, por favor, por fim ao meu sofrimento?

- Não aprendes nunca Ares! Esqueça-te desta humana de uma vez por todas – Diz Zeus com rigor.

- Lamento meu pai, porém não posso ignorar meus sentimentos por ela. Ela se esqueceu de mim, por obra tua, porém eu não me esqueci dela, nunca – Ele diz tristemente.

- Esqueceu-se de com quem está falando Ares? – Zeus responde ríspido – Meça as palavras que usas comigo. Eu devia ter apagado tua memória também naquela época.

- Lhe agradeço por não tê-lo feito meu pai, minhas lembranças fazem de mim quem eu sou, assim como ela também. Eu preciso dela meu pai, eu a amo.

- Como se isso fosse realmente fazer diferença! Você tem um nome a zelar Ares e se envolver com uma humana já te atrapalhou no passado, desta vez não será diferente.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza meu pai? Os responsáveis nesta missão são meus irmãos, estou aqui para zelar por eles – Sesshoumaru respira fundo – Se não devolveres a ela suas memórias, eu ficarei na Terra junto dela, pela eternidade.

- Estas me ameaçando Ares?! – Zeus aumenta seu tom de voz, seu filho estava sendo extremamente inapropriado.

- Jamais o faria meu pai, sabes que não há nada que eu respeite mais que vossa pessoa, porém eu estou disposto a desistir de tudo por ela.

- Tens noção do que está dizendo meu filho? Da ultima vez não fostes tão drástico.

- Da ultima vez eu não sabia o que era ficar sem ela, agora eu sei e também sei que por isso não quero passar nunca mais – Ele responde decidido.

- Só o diz pois sabe que preciso muito de ti aqui no Olimpo e que jamais deixaria você ficar na Terra. Mas está bem Ares, hei de cumprir com sua vontade, apenas cumpra sua missão de guiar teus irmãos e não destruas todo poder que tem por uma humana – Zeus respira se cala por alguns segundos – Acho bom ter certeza que essa é sua vontade maior.

- Eu a tenho meu pai. Serei-lhe eternamente grato – Sesshoumaru se curva – Me retiro agora meu pai.

- Cuide-se meu filho, estaremos todos velando por você – A imagem de Zeus desaparece deixando um Sesshoumaru desacreditado, ele cai sobre os joelhos e sente as lágrimas percorrem-lhe o rosto, ela se lembraria dele e ele finalmente a teria ao seu lado mais uma vez.

X

Naraku estava sentado no seu escritório em seu templo, que pertenceu à família de Miroku. Estava muito ocupado com uma enorme porção de papéis, trabalho que ele trouxe para casa, pois não pode terminar durante o dia. Ele estava se divertindo, adorava todas aquelas baboseiras de um trabalho humano, adorava suas invenções e adorava o esforço que tinha que fazer para conseguir as coisas, não era apenas estralar os dedos, ele ali era apenas mais um. Por isso ele gosta de vir a Terra, ele não gosta de ter tudo nas mãos, vive morrendo de tédio enquanto fica no Olimpo, ele tem apenas o porte do rei do inferno, pois o trabalho em si é feito por subordinados, todos assistidos de perto por Zeus.

E nada podia deixá-lo mais feliz do que saber que os sobrinhos não moviam um dedo para encontrá-lo há um bom tempo, suas férias seriam mais longas esse ano, pelo menos até o dia que Zeus se cansar e tomar alguma medida drástica para levá-lo de volta.

Apenas uma coisa o incomodava e ela tinha nome, Afrodite. Ele se arrependera de tê-la trazido, a garota reclamava o dia todo, mas ele não podia simplesmente mandá-la de volta, ele precisava dela para enrolar Inuyasha e fazê-lo querer ficar mais na Terra, assim continuando a não procurá-lo.

- Hades eu estou de saco cheio disso aqui, eu quero me divertir! – Kikyo entrou no escritório irritada.

- Não me perturbe Afrodite, estou ocupado. Se me prometer que não vai me encher o resto da semana eu deixo você sair – Ele diz friamente.

- Eu prometo! Prometo! – Ela diz extremamente animada.

- Então saia logo daqui.

A garota corre para o quarto para se arrumar e Naraku suspira aliviado – Enfim alguma paz – E toma um gole de seu café.

. Fim do capítulo.

**yes capítulo 15 ! essa fic está indo mais longe do que eu imaginava XD **

**e eu ainda nem imaginei o final x:  
**

**mas enfim, agora foi a vez do Miroku e da Sango, ai como eu amo esse casal :D  
**

**Que bom que vocês gostaram do beijo da Kagome e do Inu, ele ficou exatamente como eu queria - KOPKOASOPKA**

**muito muito obrigada pelas reviews meninas, no próximo capitulo eu as respondo, por isso se tiverem alguma duvida não deixem de perguntar, um beijo.**

**e não esqueçam do botãozinho roxo ai em baixo :P **


	16. A Volta do Passado

**"-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**Capítulo 16 – A volta do passado**

- Sango... – Chama Inuyasha um pouco receoso, a irmã acordara de péssimo humor aquela manhã e ele estava com uma leve impressão de que ela não demoraria a dar-lhe uma patada – Porque nós estávamos voltando tão cedo da casa do Miroku? Eu queria ficar um pouco mais e derrotá-lo no Smash Bros!(Um jogo da Nintendo, que eu acho que todos conhecem, mas mesmo assim, pra quem não conhecer, é tão legal :D)

- Porque o Sesshoumaru ligou e pediu para que fossemos para casa – Ela responde seca. Eram por volta das onze horas e estavam os dois caminhando pela rua de seu prédio, Sango ia um pouco mais à frente e permanecera o caminho todo calada coisa que Inuyasha estranhou muito, pois ele tinha certeza que ela ia tagarelar sobre ele e Kagome.

- Assim do nada?! E porque eu tenho que vir junto, ele nem gosta de mim! – Reclamou Inuyasha.

- É, assim do nada. E ele não disse para trazê-lo, o fiz por vontade própria – Sango respondia um pouco fria e logo apressou seus passos alcançando o prédio, e logo depois o elevador.

- Pra que você está correndo! – Ele diz irritado.

- Fica quieto um pouco Inuyasha – Ela entra no elevador, sendo seguida por Inuyasha.

- Você está uma cópia do Ares esta manhã – Ele diz emburrado enquanto a vê destrancar a porta e entrar sem nem se quer comentar nada. Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá e logo se levanta ao vê-los chegar.

- Vou precisar da sua ajuda Ártemis – Diz Sesshoumaru indo á cozinha – Nós vamos cozinhar.

- COZINHAR?! NOS CHAMOU MAIS CEDO PARA COZINHAR?! – Disse Inuyasha irritado. _"Mas que droga, não sei nem porque eu vim. Eu podia ter ficado lá, jogando vídeo game com o Miroku e ficando com a Kagome, mas nããão, eu tenho que me sentir intimidado pela minha irmã, cadê minha iniciativa!"._

- Eu chamei a Sango – Ele disse indiferente deixando Inuyasha ainda mais irritado – Veio de intrometido, mas já que veio faça algo útil – Ele vai até a mesa e começa a escrever uma lista de compras – Vá ao mercado.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME MANDAR FAZER COMPRAS?

- Seu irmão mais velho.

- Ora seu...

- Vá logo Apolo, Ares e eu temos muito que fazer – Sango diz ríspida.

- Maldição! – Inuyasha a olha indignado e ao perceber que ela permanecia invulnerável saiu batendo a porta.

- Você só não me disse o porque desse tal almoço – Diz Sango enquanto retirava algumas panelas do armário.

- Chamei a Rin para almoçar aqui.

- Sério? Mas tem certeza que é certo trazê-la aqui? Zeus não vai gostar – Ela diz um pouco preocupada.

- Sente-se um pouco Sango, devo lhe contar uma conversa que tive ontem – Ele diz indiferente apontando uma das cadeiras de metal que havia na cozinha.

X

- 'Vá fazer compras', 'vá fazer compras', Keh! Eu queria é ficar no apartamento com a Kagome! – Inuyasha carregava a sacola cheia com os itens da lista de Sesshoumaru, caminhava distraído com suas reclamações pelas ruas da cidade.

- Buu – Inuyasha sentiu arrepios percorrerem seu corpo. Kikyo havia se aproximado e soprado em seu ouvido. Ela virou para fitá-la e viu que ela sorria.

- Kikyo, você me assustou – Disse mal humorado.

- Não fale assim, afinal eu vim aqui fazer companhia para você, já que você estava andando por ai totalmente sozinho – Ela se põe à frente de Inuyasha, o impedindo de passar – Escute Inu, eu estive pensando e decidi que eu quero você.

- Como é? – Ele pergunta surpreso.

- Isso que você ouviu. Eu quero você para mim, e eu sei que você também me quer – Kikyo se aproxima dele e toca seu rosto.

- Está enganada Kikyo, você chegou tarde – Ele se afasta dela e continua a caminhar, ela o segue.

- Nunca é tarde **Apolo – **Kikyo o abraça por trás.

- De que você me chamou?- Inuyasha para repentinamente, perturbado, seu olhar demonstrava toda seu preocupação no momento.

- O chamei pelo seu nome, ué – Ela se arrasta de forma manhosa se posicionando novamente em frente a ele – Mas admito que sua forma divina é bem mais sexy.

- Quem é você? – Ele a empurra com força e a fita desconfiado.

- Ora, não me trate assim, afinal eu vim para cá só por sua causa – Mente ela – Senti tanta falta de suas carícias que decidi buscá-lo, para ficar junto a mim novamente – Se aproxima novamente ficando a centímetros do rosto de Inuyasha – Já perdi tempo demais tentando descobrir se era você mesmo, não percamos mais.

Ele fitou aqueles olhos castanhos vivos, aquele olhar... Ele o conhecia muito bem – Afrodite... – Sussurrou antes dela unir seus lábios.

X

- ONDE ESTÁ O APOLO?! – Sesshoumaru caminhava nervoso pela sala, Inuyasha já havia saído há uma hora e meia e Rin chegaria em minutos.

- Acalme-se Ares, ele logo estará aqui – Sango dizia mais para ela do que para Sesshoumaru em si. Ela estava se matando de preocupação, o mercado ficava a menos de quinze minutos dali a pé, ele não demoraria tanto a voltar.

- Não vai dar tempo de preparar nada! E eu queria que fosse alguma coisa especial! Maldito seja Apolo! – Sesshoumaru socou a mesa – Eu vou ligar para ela e dizer que houve uma mudança de planos, nós vamos almoçar fora, como sempre – Disse rancoroso – Ele há de me pagar por isso – Sesshoumaru foi até o telefone e discou o número de Rin.

- Onde você está Apolo? – Sussurrou Sango enquanto olhava através da janela.

X

Miroku acompanhava Kagome até sua casa. Depois que Inuyasha e Sango saíram do apartamento com uma certa pressa, os dois terminaram de arrumar tudo e foram dar uma volta pelas ruas da cidade. Pararam para tomar um sorvete e agora iam em direção à casa dos Higurashi.

- Miroku eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu estou nas nuvens! – Kagome grou animadamente.

- Olha só, quem diria que um pouco de Inuyasha te faria tão bem – Ele riu.

- E como fez! Sabe Miroku – Ela parou de caminhar e olhou para o melhor amigo – Eu acho que gosto mesmo dele.

- Pois eu tenho certeza – Ela brinca e continua a caminhar sendo seguido por uma saltitante Kagome.

- E você e a Sango? Quando você vai dizer para ela que foi fisgado? – Kagome riu escandalosamente da expressão de desentendido dele.

- Eu não sou peixe para ser 'fisgado', mas eu fiquei com ela ontem à noite – Ele disse um pouco triste.

- Nossa! Ai que incrível! Eu fico muito feliz! – Ela abraça Miroku com empolgação – Puxa Miroku isso é realmente ótimo!

- Não ficaria tão feliz, eu acho que não significou nada para ela.

- Como assim?

- Ela ficou comigo ontem, mas hoje de manhã mal olhou na minha cara. No fim das contas acho que eu sou o bobo que se apaixonou por uma garota que ele não pode conquistar – Ele fitava o chão.

- Para de falar besteira Miroku! Ela é doida por você, só precisa perceber isso – Ela sorriu e Miroku não pode deixar de sorrir também, o sorriso de Kagome era mesmo contagiante.

- Eu espero que você esteja certa senhora Taisho!

- Pára com isso! – Ela da um leve tapinha no braço de Miroku, que saiu correndo, sendo seguido por ela.

X

Sesshoumaru chegou à casa de Rin em pouco tempo, ela não morava muito longe do apartamento dos irmãos Taisho. Ele ainda estava um pouco nervoso por Inuyasha ter arruinado seus planos de cozinhar para Rin, mas logo se esqueceu de toda a raiva ao vê-la sair da casa. Estava linda, com aquele vestido rosa claro que combinava perfeitamente com o tom de seus lisos cabelos castanhos. Ela abriu um belo sorriso ao vê-lo parado em frente ao carro, percebeu o olhar abobado que ele mantinha sobre ela e riu internamente enquanto se aproximava.

- Ow – Ele sussurrou.

- Boa tarde querido – Ela se pós nas pontas dos pés e deu um selinho em Sesshoumaru – Estou curiosa para saber onde me levará hoje – Ela sorriu e entrou no carro.

Sesshoumaru ficou ali parado, estático. Tentou se dar conta do que havia acontecido, pensou estar novamente sonhando com o passado, mas não demorou a perceber que era mesmo real. Ela agiu exatamente como fazia anos antes, o cumprimentava com um selinho e entrava no carro sorrindo, o chamara de querido como sempre fez. Era tudo como antes... a mesma casa... o mesmo sorriso. Não era possível.

- Hey querido, vai ficar ai por mais quanto tempo? – Ela ri.

- Desculpe-me Rin, eu apenas estava... Bem deixe para lá – Ele entrou no carro ainda confuso.

- E então aonde vamos?

- Pode escolher – Ele decidiu fazer um último teste, sabia muito bem que sempre que era a vez dela escolher ela escolhia o 'Palácio Platinum', o restaurante onde ele a havia pediu em namoro quando ainda estavam no colegial. Se ela o fizesse novamente era certeza, as memórias dela tinham voltado, todas elas.

- Como se você já não soubesse! Palácio Platinum ai vamos nós! – Rin diz animadamente – A comida de lá é mesmo divina! Duvido muito que no Olimpo vocês tenham algo melhor!

Sim, tudo havia voltado. Inclusive as memórias sobre ele ser um deus. Tudo. Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de sorrir, sorrir como não fazia há muito tempo.

- Amor, está tudo bem? Você começou a rir do nada.

- Nunca poderia estar melhor Rin, acredite – Ele pega a mão esquerda dela e deposita um beijo nesta, sem desviar a atenção da estrada. Rin sorriu satisfeita.

X

- Eu... Preciso ir embora – Inuyasha se levantou e arrumou um pouco sua camisa. Pegou a sacola que estava jogada ao lado do banco.

- Ainda é cedo – Kikyo se levantou também e o abraçou manhosa. Estavam os dois sentados em uma praça há cerca de uma hora. Kikyo se segurou diversas vezes para não levá-lo até sua casa, mas lembrava-se sempre de Naraku que a havia proibido de contar ao jovem sua verdadeira identidade, coisa que ela burlou assim como outras diversas regras impostas pelo deus dos mortos.

- Meus irmãos... a Sango, deve estar preocupada com a minha demora – Inuyasha estava atônico, até o momento não se dera conta do que estava fazendo ali junto de Kikyo, do porque dela ter voltado ou de ele estar ali ficando com ela. Sentiu-se fraco ao lembrar-se de Kagome. Era ele mesmo tão vulnerável na presença de Afrodite? Será que ele ainda a amava tanto?

- Sempre essa irritante da Ártemis! Como eu a odeio! Nunca nos deixou em paz, sempre fazendo intriguinhas para fazer você terminar comigo – Kikyo falava com certo asco.

- Não sabes do que falas. Vou-me embora – Se afastou torrencialmente, sem saber porque o fazia. Apenas seguiu para casa ignorando os chamados de Kikyo.

X

Sesshoumaru e Rin chegaram no restaurante a poucos minutos, por sua sorte o restaurante não estava lotado como de costume, o que não os prejudicou por não terem feito reservas. Sentaram-se perto da janela, na parte mais iluminada do aposento. O garçom se aproximou e eles pediram seus pratos, Rin pediu seu favorito, file de peixe ao molho de alcaparras. Ficaram os dois se olhando por alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. O frio Sesshoumaru naquele momento parecia mais humano do que qualquer outro que passasse pela rua, diante de Rin ele era outro. Ele se perdia nas palavras, não tinha certeza nas suas palavras e se desligava do mundo com muita facilidade. Era gentil e deverás ciumento. Mas apenas em situações como aquela, apenas com uma pessoa como aquela.

- Seu pai veio me ver ontem a noite – Disse a garota, cortando o silêncio.

- Como disse? – Sesshoumaru deixou vazar sua surpresa.

- Eu levei um enorme susto, uma voz grave daquela vindo do nada. Isso foi logo depois de eu me lembrar de tudo. Ele me explicou os motivos, me explicou o que você fez nos últimos anos, me contou da conversa de vocês... Olha, eu já havia te dito isso anos atrás, sentimentos não mudam, não quando são verdadeiros. Na noite em que ele apagou minhas memórias eu havia prometido amar você por toda eternidade. Nada mudou – Ela fitava o prato um pouco inquieta.

- Então ele te contou tudo...

- Tudo. Foi bastante atencioso comigo já que eu o enchi de perguntas, uma seguida da outra! – Ela riu – Seu pai não é tão malvado quanto achei que fosse.

- Mas ele é. Se não fosse não teria feito o que fez, teria me permitido ficar no local onde eu devo estar, que é a seu lado.

- Você é mesmo lindo. Apesar de não me lembrar, eu senti falta disso tudo – Ela juntou suas mãos – Prometa-me que não irá embora novamente.

- Não posso fazê-lo. Mas posso prometer a você que farei de tudo para que não nos separemos mais, eu preciso de você – Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e a beijou, matando aquela saudade que o atormentou nos últimos anos.

X

-POR ONDE ESTEVE?! – Sango gritava enquanto Inuyasha adentrava no apartamento visivelmente atordoado – Tem noção de quanto tempo faz que saiu? Por onde andou? Eu quase morri de preocupação!

- Ártemis por favor ponha esse vaso no lugar, jogá-lo em mim não te trará respostas – Ele se jogou no sofá.

- RESPONDA! – Sango percebeu que o irmão estava estranho, em qualquer outra situação ele estaria gritando com ela ou zombando de toda sua preocupação, mas não, ele parecia ausente, ausente demais para ser Inuyasha.

- Vou te contar não se preocupe. Mas não agora, eu não estou pronto para isso – Sango estava a ponto de responder quando a porta do apartamento é aberta novamente e ela volta sua atenção a Sesshoumaru, que entrava acompanhado de Rin.

- Vejo que finalmente voltou para casa Apolo – Satiriza Sesshoumaru com um tom de voz levemente irritado.

- Até pensei em morar na rua sabe, a calçada é dez vezes menos fria do que você.

- Ei ei ei chega vocês! Não comecem, temos visitas! – Sango sorri e cumprimenta Rin, depois olha apreensiva para Sesshoumaru que solve suas dúvidas.

- Rin, está é minha irmã Ártemis, ela é a deusa da caça e por aqui é chamada de Sango.

- É um enorme prazer conhecê-la! Tenho certeza que vamos nos dar muito bem! – Rin abraça Sango como se fossem velhas amigas, Sango se surpreende um pouco e olha novamente para Sesshoumaru, que sussurra um 'ela é assim mesmo'.

- Eu posso apostar que sim – Sango responde sorridente.

- E aquele ali é Apolo, mas não precisa prestar atenção nele, é um idiota.

- O QUE DISSE IMBECIL?!

- Apolo! Puxa eu já ouvi falar de você nas minhas aulas de literatura no colegial! – Rin sorriu e estendeu a mão a Inuyasha, que a apertou um pouco incomodado.

- Viu só Ares, eu sou conhecido por aqui , diferente de você que é um nada – Provocou Inuyasha.

- Grande merda.

- Amor olha a boca! Não trate seu irmão assim!

- Enfim, eu vou pro meu quarto – Inuyasha se trancou rapidamente em seu quarto, ignorando qualquer comentário dirigido a ele.

- O que ele tem? – Perguntou Rin inocentemente.

- Eu ainda não sei, logo hei de descobrir – Sango disse preocupada.

- Ártemis porque você não conta a Rin sobre como tem sido por aqui enquanto eu preparo o jantar – Sesshoumaru se dirigiu à cozinha, não sem antes dar um selinho em Rin.

- Mas é claro! Nossa é uma longa história!

- Temos toooda a tarde – Disse Rin animada e Sango sorrindo começou a contá-la desde o chamado de Zeus até a noite no apartamento de Miroku.

.**Fim do capítulo.**

( Se esconde atrás do Sesshy) Gente desculpe a demora TT, e eu aind admeoro e venho com um capítulo minusculo, desculpa mesmo, só não me matem onegai TT

olha, eu não tenho muito o que comentar no momento XD mas espero que vocês comentem o capítulo novo, que eu bem sei que está abaixo de satisfatorio, digo isso porque ele não satisfez a mim que escrevi, quanto mais a vcs :(

Agradecimentos especiais a: **Biah Higurashi Taisho, Lah, TG S2, Mila himura, dessinha-almeida, sakura-princesa, Lory Higurashi, jeh-chaN, Kagome Juju Assis e Kirarinha**

eu ando meio desaminada para continuar, ma sue não vou parar não, eu apenas preciso de inspiração XD

Por favor não esqueçam de deixar um 'oi como vai' para mim, mandem **REVIEWS** por favor! Estimula um bocado escrever a continuação XD

e, me põe no seu Story Alert? :D

beeeeijinhos!


	17. O depois do depois

**-" -Fala dos personagens**

**X- divisão de cenas**

**(blabla) - comentários da autora**

**"blabla" - pensamentos**

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, infelismente eles são do Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Resuminho: **O que aconteceria se os Deuses do Olimpo encarnassem e vivessem entre nos? e como seria se eles realmente gostarem de serem humanos? e se o pior dentre todos os Deuses tiver a solta por ai de ferias atazanando todo mundo? e se os tais Deuses se apaixonassem por meros humanos? haha so lendo pra saber X

-

-

-

**Capítulo 17 – O depois do depois**

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira – Sango se jogou na poltrona do quarto de Inuyasha. As brancas paredes do aposento estavam levemente alaranjadas devido aos raios de sol que atravessavam a janela escancarada, a tarde chegava ao fim. Respirou fundo antes de continuar – Por favor, me diga que a mandou embora – Sango observou apreensiva o irmão, que fitava melancolicamente o chão em silêncio – DIGA APOLO! Você a mandou embora não mandou?

- Eu... não pude – Respondeu com voz fraca.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO PODE?? – Sango respiro fundo outra vez, precisava se acalmar – Apolo eu pensei que essa mulherzinha já fosse passado, você me disse que ela não era mais nada!

- E eu realmente achei que não, mas... Agora não tenho mais tanta certeza! Entenda Ártemis, ela foi a mulher que eu mais amei em toda minha existência, ela e somente ela.

- Não venha se explicar, o fato de você amar tanto uma vagabunda foi idiotice sua!

- Não fale assim dela!

- Não a defenda!

- Kéh! – Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos, nunca se sentiu tão fraco e confuso em toda a sua vida, e Sango não estava ajudando... – Ouça – Ele se aproximou da poltrona escura de onde a irmã o fitava nervosa – Achei que a havia esquecido completamente, pois eu me dei conta de todo o mal que me causou e enxerguei que ela não é nenhuma santa ou coisa parecida, mas quando ela se aproximou de mim essa tarde, com aquele olhar que por muitas vezes me fez perder os sentidos eu simplesmente sai de mim. Posso te garantir que eu não sabia o que fazia quando nos beijamos.

- VOCÊ A BEIJOU? – Sango levantou-se rudemente.

- Sim... Na verdade ela me beijou, mas eu deixei, e não apenas uma vez. Demorei a me tocar do que fazia, eu me sinto um idiota, logo agora que eu consegui alguma coisa com a Kagome...

- Você é um idiota. Não só isso é um canalha, fraco e teimoso. Você me decepcionou muito Apolo e dessa vez eu não vou te ajudar a consertar as coisas – O tom de voz dela era frio e o olhar vazio. Ela se levantou devagar e abriu a porta do quarto em um silêncio mais que incomodo.

- Você não vai contar a ela vai? – Inuyasha pediu melancolicamente, mantinha o olhar sobre a poltrona agora desocupada. Sango parou por um segundo, mas logo voltou a caminhar sem dar uma palavra se quer – Maldição! – Urrou Inuyasha ao ouvir a porta se fechar – Porque eu tenho que ser tão estúpido meu pai! – Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, pode ver Kagome sorrindo para ele e sentiu seu coração se apertar.

_" Não é possível que eu não tenha mudado nada durante todo esse tempo! Eu não posso ainda amar Afrodite, não depois do que ela fez, não depois de tanto tempo, não depois de vir pra cá... Mas que droga! Eu não sei o que faço nem o que sinto, porque raios ela tinha que voltar? Ela não podia se enterrar no colo de um de seus amantes e sumir da minha vida? Precisava aparecer no meu melhor momento...Tsc... O que eu faço!?"_

- Hey idiota – Abriu os olhos e pode ver Sesshoumaru parado a porta – O jantar está pronto. Acabe com esse mau humor e seja gentil com a Rin, se é que você é capaz – Sesshoumaru fechou a porta. Inuyasha suspirou cansado e fitou as paredes brancas, o quarto já estava escuro devido ao anoitecer. Levantou-se e caminhou em passos pesados até a janela, pode ver o movimento da rua lá embaixo, carros passavam e pessoas que mais pareciam pequenos insetos caminhavam pela rua. Ele fechou a janela e foi à sala, onde Sesshoumaru, Rin e Sango já estavam sentados à mesa.

- Está uma delícia amor – Elogiava Rin satisfeita pelo gosto da comida. Sesshoumaru esboçou um leve sorriso – Ah Apolo que bom que se juntou a nós, sente-se a comida de seu irmão está uma maravilha – Disse a morena sorrindo para Inuyasha, que apenas abriu um quase imperceptível sorriso e logo sentou ao lado da irmã.

- Se você quiser pode dormir aqui Rin – Ofereceu Sango – Pode dormir comigo em meu quarto ou se preferir pode dormir com o Ares mesmo – Sango abriu um sorriso malicioso e Rin corou – Acho que prefere a segunda opção não?

- Caham – Pigarreou Sesshoumaru – Isso não cabe a você Ártemis – Virou-se agora para Rin – Mas é mesmo uma boa idéia, amanhã eu te levo para casa.

- Ah... Bem... Acho que tudo bem... – Respondeu sem jeito.

- Ótimo – Sango se levantou rapidamente – Vou arrumar seu quarto então Ares – Tão logo levantou desapareceu pelo corredor em passos rápidos.

- O que raios tem a Ártemis?

- Não sei – Mentiu Inuyasha.

- Se você fez alguma coisa eu...

- Estou satisfeito – Inuyasha interrompeu Sesshoumaru e se levantou – Obrigada pelo jantar e Rin, por favor, sinta-se a vontade, a casa é sua. Uma boa noite aos dois – Disse cabisbaixo e seguiu para seu quarto.

- Estão estranhos. Sango está desanimada demais e Inuyasha gentil demais – Sesshoumaru comentou antes de levar mais uma garfada a boca.

- Eles devem ter tido um dia difícil, se me permitir querido eu vou conversar com a sua irmã.

- Claro, mas não agora.

- Porque não?

- Simples. Agora você vai ficar aqui junto comigo – Sesshoumaru a puxou para um beijo, que foi logo correspondido pela morena.

X

- Ártemis... – Rin chamou do outro lado da porta logo após bater.

- Entre – Respondeu Sango. Rin entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, logo seguiu pelo quarto e se sentou ao lado de Sango, que abraçava um travesseiro sentada no felpudo tapete roxo que ficava no centro do quarto – Por favor Rin, me chame de Sango.

- Com preferir – Respondeu a outra amigavelmente – Sei que pode parecer estranho Sango, pois nos conhecemos hoje, mas sabe, você é a irmã mais nova do homem que eu mais amo nesse mundo e eu realmente sinto como se fizéssemos parte da mesma família, então eu quero que você saiba que sou sua amiga e que eu quero te ajudar no que for, pode confiar em mim.

- Obrigada Rin – Sango se sentiu um pouco mais confortável, Rin lhe transmitia uma confiança inexplicável, talvez pela voz suave e gentil com que falava ou por causa do jeito meigo e amigável da garota.

- Conte-me, o que afasta o sorriso de seus lábios?

- Ai se você soubesse – Suspirou – É tudo tão confuso, as coisas aconteceram rápido demais nos últimos dois dias. Eu venho passando por dúvidas insuportáveis e a cada dia eu me sinto mais e mais angustiada e confusa.

- Como assim? – Rin lembrou-se de tudo que Sango havia lhe contado durante a tarde, sobre se acostumar, sobre os novos amigos, sobre a escola e as inimizades, sobre as conversas com Zeus e por fim sobre a noite passada, mas não tinha tocado uma vez se quer no que ela realmente sentia, no que pensava de tudo isso.

- Nunca pensei que eu pudesse gostar tanto daqui. O fato é Rin, eu não quero ir embora.

- Mas... Você não pode ficar Sango – Respondeu Rin receosa - Ontem eu recuperei minhas memórias, você viu o que o Ares passou por querer ficar, presenciou o castigo de Zeus, não quero que aconteça o mesmo com você e Miroku.

- E quem esta falando do Miroku? – Sango arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

- Ora, porque que outro motivo você poderia querer ficar? – Rin sorriu ao ver a confusão de Sango – Veja Sango, você tem tudo lá em cima, respeito, nome, poder... Porque outra razão você pode querer ficar se não por um grande amor? Alguém a prende aqui, e eu tenho o intuito que essa pessoa é esse seu "amigo", Miroku.

- Não é apenas ele Rin, tem a Kagome e eu gosto da liberdade que tenho aqui, ninguém me conhecesse, eu tenho fraquezas e pessoas que gostam de mim pelo que sou e não por quem sou, aqui eu pude ser mais feliz do que eu era no Olimpo. Eu não quero apenas largar tudo e encarar como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

- Porque antecipa o sofrimento? Vocês não precisam voltar ainda, tem de achar Hades primeiro.

- Acontece que eu sei onde ele está Rin.

- Como é?

X

Kagome fechou o livro intitulado "A história e o mundo globalizado" e espreguiçou-se na cadeira. Olhou para fora, a lua estava cheia e a luz emanada por esta podia iluminar grande parte do quarto, pensou então em como ela estava bonita, assim toda branca e pura. Voltou sua atenção ao computador ao seu lado, percebeu a conhecida janelinha piscando e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ler:

**Aquele que habita seus sonhos mais loucos, ou apenas Miroku **diz:

- Eu vou pirar Kagome, sério, se você tiver remédio para mal de rejeição por favor ponha na pasta de compartilhamento x.x'

**Kagome **(Ausente) diz:

- Deixa de besteira Miroku, já disse que ela não está te ignorando.

**Aquele que habita seus sonhos mais loucos, ou apenas Miroku **diz:

- Como não? Eu já liguei três vezes pro celular dela e ela não me atendeu, isso só hoje né? Porque ontem eu liguei cinco vezes e mandei SMS, ela está me evitando Kagome, eu não posso com isso...

**Kagome** (Ausente) diz:

- Ai quanto drama! Amanhã você vai vê-la e vai ver que tudo estará bem, ela só deve estar ocupada, nem comigo ela tem falado.

**Aquele que habita seus sonhos mais loucos, ou apenas Miroku **diz:

- Espero que esteja certa...

**Kagome** (Ausente) diz:

- Eu estou. Agora vou saindo, já está ficando tarde. Boa noite emo (L)

**Aquele que habita seus sonhos mais loucos, ou apenas Miroku **diz:

- HAHAHA muito engraçado ¬¬' mas enfim, durma bem Ka.

Kagome fechou a janela do MSN achando graça do desespero do amigo, ele conseguia ser tão bobo às vezes. Começou a fuçar dentre os arquivos a procura de uma certa foto e não demorou a encontrá-la, era uma foto recente dos quatro em frente ao templo onde antes morava Miroku, o moreno sorria bobamente ao lado de Sango que era abraçada por uma sorridente Kagome, Inuyasha permanecia de cara fechada e braços cruzados observando de esgoela a câmera. Kagome mandou a foto para impressão e logo ao terminar desligou o computador. Caminhou até a janela e fechou as cortinas não sem antes observar novamente a lua, gritou um 'boa noite' para o irmão e o avô que viam Tv na sala e jogou-se embaixo dos cobertores. Pegou a foto e a ficou observando por um longo tempo pensativa, sorriu e disse para si mesma 'Boa noite Inuyasha'.

X

Sango saiu mais cedo naquela manhã de segunda feira, ela não queria esperar por Inuyasha, ainda estava um pouco brava com o irmão apesar de que aos poucos sua vontade de não olhar na cara dele ia diminuindo. Rin havia dormido lá no domingo também e Sango passou a noite passada praticamente em branco conversando com ela e Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha para a surpresa nacional dormiu cedo, pois não tinha novela (¬¬').

-... Então ele disse: "Não é você Clair, sou eu. Não posso mais continuar com você sabendo que há outro homem em sua mente" – Kagome estava sentada sobre uma das carteiras e Sango permanecia parada em pé a sua frente.

- Brincou! Nossa isso sim é homem, entregar a mulher que ama a outro – Comentou Sango.

- É por isso que eu amo essa série, sempre me surpreende, para mim o Brain ia obrigar a Clair a ficar com ele mesmo ela amando o Steve!

- E como toda segunda-feira o assunto de vocês é o mesmo – Miroku aproximou-se sorridente seguido de um Inuyasha mau-humorado.

- Pra você ver – Kagome piscou para o amigo e seguiu até Inuyasha o beijando em seguida – Bom dia – Disse sem graça.

- Bom dia Kagome – Ele respondeu se sentindo feliz, coisa que parou logo após perceber o olhar de ódio da irmã.

- Oi Sango – Miroku se aproximou sorridente, mas Sango apenas desviou, se sentando em seguida.

- Olá Miroku – Respondeu seca.

- Er... Alguém ai leu o texto de História? – Perguntou Kagome tentando quebrar o clima pesado que se formou.

- Eu li, achei muito interessante o desenvolver da guerra.

- O texto era sobre a revolução industrial inglesa Inu – Disse Kagome entre risos.

- Mesmo? Então espero que aquela velha não me chame, se não ela vai ficar com a mesma ladainha de "Você é um folgado senhor Taisho, não pode nem se quer ler um texto de duas páginas e blá blá blá". Bruxa velha – Sentou-se emburrado e jogou a mochila no chão sem o menor cuidado. Kagome continuava sorrindo e sentou-se ao lado dele. Miroku ficou alguns segundos parado ao lado as carteira onde Sango revirava as folhas do fichário tentando entender o porque da garota o estar evitando desde que ficaram, por um milésimo pensou que ela não tinha gostado, mas... _"Impossível, eu sou muito bom nisso"_ – Pensou ele antes de se jogar na carteira atrás de Inuyasha.

X

- E ai cara, coméquetá? – Durante o intervalo os quatro haviam se sentado na habitual escada, Kouga aproximou-se acompanhado de Ayame e Jakoutsu.

- Fala Kouga! Ah tudo certo – Respondeu Inuyasha enquanto complementava o companheiro de time com um abraço.

- Porque você faltou no ultimo treino irmão? O Houjo deu um daqueles ataques zuadaços dele, valeu a diversão – Kouga riu.

- Afff Deve ter sido patético – Concluiu Inuyasha.

- Não é, sabe cara eu queria falar com você, chega mais – Kouga se afastou na companhia de um desinteressado Inuyasha – Eu to sabendo que você ficou com a Kagome – Disse sério.

Inuyasha arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como ele podia saber? – Ah, pois é, mal ai cara... Eu sei que você queria ficar com ela, mas tipo...

- Relaxa, eu sei que ela curte você e não eu, além de que esse fim de semana eu acabei fazendo burrada e bom, agora eu tô compromissado – Kouga soltou um longo suspiro.

De volta à escada Jakoutsu e Ayame conversavam com Sango ignorando totalmente a presença dos outros dois.

- Meniiiiiiiina você não viu aiiindaa! Mostra para ela mulher! – Jakoutsu deu um leve tapinha e olhou com cumplicidade Ayame, essa apenas ergueu uma das mãos na altura dos olhos de Sango.

- Uma aliança! – Surpreendeu-se a morena.

- Não é linda? O Kouga me deu esse fim de semana, agora estamos namorando sério. Eu disse que conseguiria fazer ele gostar de mim um dia não disse amiga? – Ayame sorria radiante.

- E eu sempre soube que conseguiria – Mentiu Sango, porém sorria, a alegria da outra era realmente contagiante – Mas... como?

- Bem... Eu mexi os meus pauzinhos – A ruiva piscou com um dos olhos o que fez Sango perceber na hora que a idéia das alianças não fora de Kouga.

- Ai isso é mesmo uma ma-ra-vi-lhaaa! Eles são um casal tão lindo! Porque eu não encontro o meu príncipe encantado sarado e rico? – Disse Jakoutsu em tom choroso fazendo as duas rirem.

-... E no fim das contas deu nisso – Kouga terminou a narrativa sem a menor emoção, aquilo de compromisso não era com ele – E a pior parte é que eu nunca fiquei com a Kagome.

- E nem vai, ela é minha agora – Comentou Inuyasha levemente incomodado.

- Estou ligado. Enfim cara eu tenho que encontrar o Bankotsu no ginásio, prometi jogar basquete com ele no intervalo, a gente se vê por ai – Kouga despediu-se de Inuyasha quando esses voltaram a se juntar aos demais na escada – Anda Ayame. Até mais Sango e Kagome, minha princesa.

- Nos vemos depois amiga e não esquece que você tem aquela reunião com os nerds do grupo de debate no fim da aula – Ayame deu um beijo em Sango e Jakoutsu a imitou – Até mais Inuyasha.

- Um beijão minha diva, continue a brilhar!

-É realmente incrível a capacidade deles nos ignorarem completamente – Comentou Kagome depois dos três sumirem entre os demais alunos – E desde quando você é tão amiga da Ayame? – Olhou desconfiada para Sango.

- Ela é bem legal Ka, sem a Kikyo ela é uma pessoa muito agradável e eu tenho conversado bastante com ela nos treinos e no MSN.

Os alunos ao redor deles começaram a se mover logo após o estridente sinal que anunciava o final do intervalo. Os quatro retornaram a sala de aula em conversas paralelas, Sango contava a Kagome coisas de Ayame enquanto Miroku zuava Inuyasha por causa dos olhares lançados por duas garotas do primeiro ano.

X

Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha caminhavam pelas ruas da cidade em busca de algum lugar para almoçar, Sango ficara no colégio porque tinha reunião do clube de debates. Kagome quase saltitava de mãos dadas com Inuyasha, ela lia cada uma das placas de restaurantes oferecendo opções, mas Inuyasha negava todas por motivos bestas. Miroku apenas observava os dois conversarem tentando chegar a um consenso com um olhar um pouco triste. Decidiram comer em um restaurante fast-food, já que Inuyasha disse estar a fim de comer um 'Super-Wooper-Duper', o maior sanduíche da lanchonete.

- Você havia me dito que ela não estava me ignorando, que hoje ia estar tudo bem – Miroku comentou um pouco decepcionado depois dos três se sentarem em uma mesa com meus respectivos lanches, refrigerantes e batatas.

- Realmente achei que estaria. Eu vou falar com ela – Kagome o olhou com certa pena.

- Falam da Saxngo? – Perguntou Inuyasha de boca cheia – Extranhas não Mirokux, ela está confusa.

- Confusa?

- Ela tem passado por bastante coisa, acho melhor eu falar com ela – Inuyasha olhou para Kagome que concordou – Ela não costuma esconder nada de mim. Mas Miroku, eu acho que você deve tentar se aproximar dela, mesmo ela estando assim fria, talvez conte em alguma coisa, você sabe como as mulheres são confusas.

- Tem uma mulher presente.

- Admita Kagome, vocês são muito problemáticas.

- Devo eu escutar o Inuyasha? – Miroku pediu a Kagome deixando Inuyasha irritado.

- E porque não ouviria?!

- Olha, eu normalmente diria para não ouvir, mas nesse caso ele tem razão, talvez ela precise de um pouco de atenção – Disse Kagome.

- Nossa então é assim? Vocês são ridículos. Keh! – Cruzou os braços e emburrou.

- Não fique assim Inu, não falo por mal. Eu só acho que você não é o certo para dar conselho amoroso.

- E porque não?

- Porque nós já saímos da escola há meia hora e você não me deu um beijo se quer, como quer dar conselho aos outros? – Ela riu.

- Não seja por isso – Tão logo descruzou os braços a puxou com certa rudez e a beijou calorosamente, a garota devido ao movimento repentino acabou por derrubar parte de suas batatas na mesa.

- Olha sem querer ser chato nem nada, porém eu estou precisando de conselhos, será que podíamos falar de mim? – Miroku disse levemente incomodado, não que não estivesse feliz por elas e sim porque estava preocupado demais com sua própria felicidade.

- Larga de ser egocêntrico Miroku - Resmungou Inuyasha.

- Ele tem razão amor, no momento ajudá-lo é prioridade – Kagome disse gentilmente.

- Amor? – Inuyasha parecia um pouco surpreso.

- Está bem, fiquem ai vocês, eu pensarei em uma solução sozinho – Miroku levantou-se e pegou sua mochila, saiu rapidamente sem nem mesmo terminar o sanduíche que havia comprado.

Kagome estava prestes a chamá-lo de volta, porém Inuyasha continuava a observá-la e diante de um olhar penetrante como aquele ela simplesmente esqueceu-se, o que existia agora eram apenas aquele par de olhos cor de âmbar e nada mais.

- É isso que você é, meu amor – Ela explicou sorrindo. Inuyasha ficou calado e sério por algum tempo, sentiu o coração apertar, como podia ter sido tão fraco e nesse momento, mais do que nunca, teve certeza do que queria, ele _a _queria.

- Kagome... Eu gosto muito de você, de verdade – Ele manteve o olhar firme sobre a garota – E tudo que eu quero nesse momento é que fiquemos juntos.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome sentiu os olhos marejarem, jogou-se sobre ele e o abraçou, afundando seu rosto nos longos e claros cabelos dele.

- Porém... – Ela o soltou – Não posso fazê-lo sem te contar algumas verdades – Sua voz era séria, séria demais para ser de Inuyasha. Kagome se ajeitou na cadeira e dedicou sua atenção ao que ouviria, o que ele tinha para dizer afinal?

X

- Não Rin, eu acredito que não vai haver problema. O Sesshoumaru aceitou isso? Você realmente tem poder sobre ele hein, nem vou querer saber o que você prometeu que ele ganha com isso. Ai não fica brava! Você sabe que é brincadeira – Riu – Mas pode deixar, eu dou um jeito ao chegar em casa, eu não preciso do Sesshoumaru não e... ahh Rin conversamos depois pode ser? Divirtam-se. Beijo. – Sango guardou o celular na bolsa e dirigiu seu olhar ao garoto parado a sua frente. Pensou em virar-se e apenas sair, embora essa fosse sua vontade ela não seria tão fraca. Ele a observava sério e ela realmente não queria conversar, ficou ali a observá-lo sem dizer uma palavra se quer e ele demorou a quebrar o silêncio.

- Vim levá-la para casa – Disse por fim.

- Não preciso de companhia Miroku, para ser sincera prefiro ir sozinha – Começou a caminhar em direção ao portão de saída que não estava a mais de sete passos.

- Eu não sei o que eu fiz para você, mas espero que possa me perdoar, não posso conviver dessa forma – Ele permaneceu de costas, mas pode perceber que ela parara porque seus passos não eram mais ouvidos.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Desculpe-me Sango, pelo o que quer que eu tenha feito, conquanto eu não saiba o que foi, jamais fiz nada que pudesse levá-la a simplesmente não dirigir a palavra a mim.

- E quem disse que eu não estou falando com você? É cisma sua Miroku – Ela respirou fundo, sua voz ainda soava fria apesar de não ser a intenção.

- Ninguém precisa me dizer nada Sango! – Virou-se então para encará-la, porém ela permanecia de costas com a cabeça baixa – Não é difícil perceber! Não retorna minhas ligações, as poucas palavras que trocou comigo foram monossilábicas e frias, você nem se quer me olhou nos olhos hoje!

Sango podia sentir o olhar dele queimar sobre si e ao se virar olhou bem no fundo daqueles olhos azuis ligeiramente melancólicos – Se o que você quer é que eu te olhe nos olhos eu o faço agora.

- Sabe que não se trata disso. Não me faça implorar Sango.

- Não sei pelo que imploraria. Ouça-me Miroku tudo que eu preciso é que você fique longe de mim está bem? Não é para sempre, só por um tempo, para que eu possa colocar minhas idéias no lugar – Pediu ela.

Miroku se aproximou e segurou levemente o braço dela – Isso eu simplesmente não posso fazer. Você não pode me pedir uma coisa dessas, o que está feito está feito e eu já não consigo mais me ver sem você ao meu lado. Pense o quanto quiser mas eu estarei aqui, junto de você, para ajudá-la a decidir – Disse ao pé do ouvido de Sango e logo depois saiu nem se despedir. Sango deixou-se cair sobre o banco de madeira ao seu lado, pedindo de apenas por um dia pudesse ser livre para fazer o que tivesse vontade assim como a brisa de desarrumava seus cabelos naquele momento.

**.Fim do Capítulo.**

- E chegamos ao capítulo dezesete, espero que tenham gostado, dessa vez eu fiz um pouquinho maior já que o ultimo ficou tão simples xD

Não me matem onegai, o Inu precisava se testar, só assim ele pode ver que ele gosta mesmo é da Kagome e não da barrenta :D

Agradecimentos especiais à: **Kamylle Chan, Kaori-sann, Kagome Juju Assis, dessinha-almeida, sakura-princesa, sangozinha1902, Lory Higurashi, Biah Higurashi Taisho, Lah-chan (:**

Agora eu venho pedir de novo, eu me sinto uma pedinte mas sei lá, talvez eu seja mesmo KSPOKOPSKOPSAKOSAKOP

-Faz voz de vendedor de Polishop - Aperta o botão roxo e me deixa uma **review**, sim sim essa é a sua chance! Você que acompanha a fic e nunca deixou sua opnião, ou você que sempre escreve e não desiste de me apoiar (Obrigada T.T), também você que não gostou ou você que consegiu chegar ao capítulo dezesete, a força está com vocês acredite no poder de uma review! (Ohhhh o.o)

E outra coisa, eu sou doida por alertas e quando digoq ue sou doida é porque sou mesmo, sabe alguem que pira mais com alerta do que com review? Essa sou eu! Aproveita que você vai me deixar uma review (Não custa desejar...) e põe no Story alert põe põe põe xD

Obrigada gente, até o próximo capítulo (;


End file.
